The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Kagome thinks everything's over, but she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She flees and finds comfort in Kouga's arms. Can Inuyasha win her back, or is the damage irreversable? Rewritten. KougKag, InuKag, InuKik, MirSan, KohakuxRin
1. Chapter 1

I know, I'm horrible for making you all wait so long, but I really wasn't happy with where my story was going, so I decided to restart it. I hope you all don't hate me _too _much. Tell me what you think of the new version, but if you are going to flame, keep it to yourself.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Flashback...

The light of the moon cast shadows over the courtyard of Naraku's castle.

Kagome's eyes darted nervously around her.

Sango: Looking worn and bedraggled, was fighting off Kohaku. Kagome couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it must be for her to have to battle with her beloved brother. Kagome wanted nothing more than to gather Sango in her arms and tell her everything would be alright. But would it?

Miroku: He was sprawled in the dirt, clutching his hand in pain, sweaty, discouraged, exhausted. Kagome had already given him antidote, but had he gone too far this time? If he died, she knew that Sango would follow soon after in her grief.

Shippo: He was crouched by Miroku's side, worrying over him, defending him whenever demons came near. Would she be able to bare it if her little Shippo was hurt? Or worse...Killed?

Kouga: He was fighting his heart out. To Kagome it seemed that he was competing with Inuyasha to see who could kill the most demons.

Inuyasha: And finally, him. The person she loved was fighting harder than any of them. Naraku's katana clashed with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome inhaled sharply as Naraku placed a venomous hand on Inuyasha's arm which was already injured. She could tell how much it hurt, but Inuyasha was determined not to give Naraku the satisfaction of his pain.

Kagome knew she wasn't being very helpful, but what could she do? As Naraku had challenged Inuyasha to a duel he'd told Kagome not to interfere with him and this evil villain.

But Kagome was still scared for him, and she knew that if it came down to it, she'd gladly die for him.

Kagome heard a bloodcurdling scream that erupted from Sango as her little brother plunged his weapon into her stomach. Kagome strung her arrows, ready to fight, but Sango put up a hand.

"I'm alright.." she panted, "Don't hurt him, it's not his fault."

"Sango,-"

"No, Kagome! Please!" Sango had tears in her eyes. "Just please leave us alone."

Kagome nodded sadly. "Miroku! How are you doing?!" she asked, running over to him. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "You're burning up!"

"Ka-Kagome, if I...d-die, will you tell S-Sango to marry s-someone else."

"You're not going to die, Miroku! Nobody is! And besides, if that ever did happen, she'd never listen to me."

"She would if it were my dying wish."

"Miroku,"

"Please."

Kagome gave him more antidote and walked toward Inuyasha, who was being lashed repeatedly.

"Die, Naraku! You've caused so much pain, how would you like to feel pain?!" he hollered.

"Hahaha, you actually think you can defeat _me_? You really are more dense than I'd imagined."

"Kagura! Do your stuff!" he shouted over his shoulder to Kagura, who was battling Kouga.

_'I have to try go easy on them, or else they'll never win. And then I'll steal their sacred jewel shards and become as free as the wind is supposed to be.' _she thought.

She hesitated. "Kagura!" Naraku tightened his grip on her heart, which was in his hand.

"Do as I tell you, or you'll suffer the consequences." he said in his eerily calm voice.

Kagura writhed in pain and cried out. "Stop!" she shrieked, "Please, stop!"

"Pain too much to take?"

She tried to resist him but he simply squeezed her heart again.

She sent millions of darts of energy flying from her fan toward Kagome. That would make Inuyasha angry, and make him much more capable of taking Naraku.

Kagome screamed as she was knocked off her feet.

"Kagome!"

She was sent flying through the air and landed with a loud thud to the ground. She cried out as her head pounded into a stone. Dust fluttered all around her, making her look like she was enveloped in smoke. First there was pain, then there was nothing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shrieked, running toward her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, catching up.

"Oh, Kagome! Inuyasha, you have to let me bandage her or she could die."

"Take care of her, Sango." said Inuyasha softly. "She's all I have."

End of flashback...

Kagome could hear the faint hum of voices. Her head hurt with a fierce pain she'd never felt before. She tried to open her eyes but found she couldn't.

"Inuyasha, it hurts." she said, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" asked a loud voice.

"Why don't you go play with Kirara, Shippo?"

"But Kagome's hurt!"

"I don't want you to see this!"

"No!"

"Shippo!"

She heard a quiet sob and then the door slamming.

Kagome felt a painful prick at the back of her head and then a warm wetness.

She opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she didn't know what was going on, until it came into focus. Kaede was standing over her, filling a vial with her blood, testing it to make sure she didn't have any poison in the wound. Sango was holding Kagome down in case she jumped up in surprise, and Inuyasha was in the corner, eyes darting around the room, ears twitching nervously.

"Why don't you go outside for some fresh air, Inuyasha."

"Yeah," he said, "That's probably a good idea." and with that he rushed out the door.

Kagome blinked a few times. "Kagome! Oh, God, you're awake! We thought we'd lost you."

"I'm okay." her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat but it didn't help.

"Why are you all here surrounding me? And why are we in Kaede's hut? We have to defeat Naraku!" she yelled, trying to sit up. A fierce pain blazed in at her temples. Sango pushed her back down.

"You need to rest."

"I don't want to rest! We can't let him get away!"

"Honey, we already defeated him."

"What?"

"Kagura attacked you and you fell and hit your head and blacked out. Inuyasha was so angry that he defeated Naraku and Kagura with one blast of his Tetsusaiga. We rushed you here as soon as possible and thought we might be too late."

"It's really no big deal. So I hit my head. Worst things could've happened."

"Hardly. The cut was so deep you would've bled to death if Inuyasha hadn't gotten you here on time. Also, that courtyard was so full of demonic energy and poison from Naraku's shouki if it infected your wound you would have suffered like how Miroku does when he sucks in too many poisonous insects in his wind tunnel."

"But...But-" she had so many questions. "How-"

"Shh, you need to sleep. You're exhausted."

"Where's Kohaku?"

"As soon as Naraku was killed he snapped out of his trance. Though he doesn't remember much, Kaede says his memories will slowly come back."

"And what about Miroku?"

Sango's face fell. "He still hasn't woken up."

"Now sleep. Sleep. _Sleep._" Sango's voice sounded far away as Kagome's eyes slid shut of their own accord. She didn't want to sleep, she had so many questions, but she knew she needed it. So, rather than fight it, she dozed off.

_'Where are you?' _

_I'm right here, Inuyasha. _

_'I can't see you.'_

_That's because it's so dark. Where are we, anyway? _

_'Kikyo? Kikyo!' _

_Kagome felt like she'd swallowed a brick. Sadness sunk to the pit of her stomach. _

_'I'm right here, Inuyasha.' said a quiet, monotone voice. _

_Kikyo! What are __you__ doing here? _

_'Kikyo,' _

_Bright images flashed behind Kagome's closed eyelids. _

_A sunny day, her leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder, them holding hands, him calling out for her. But all these images were overuled by one extremely large one. It was Kikyo and Inuyasha holding each other. _

_All of a sudden her mind went blank, and then it was like she was watching a movie. The movie of her life. _

_Kikyo, sitting in Goshinboku, was staring thoughtfully down at Inuyasha, who was gazing up at her. _

_'Kikyo. I want to tell you that-I love-you-I can't do this anymore, I have to choose-and I choose-you' _

_This "movie" seemed to be bad quality. It was skipping. _

_'Do you really mean it?' she asked calmly. Kagome hardly ever heard Kikyo sound happy. _

_What a nightmare, she thought. Why am I thinking of this? I should be having good dreams now that Naraku is dead. _

_Suddenly the scene changed and she felt like she was walking through the forest. She could hear someone calling her name, but couldn't seem to stop. _

_'What-will you-say-to-Kagome?' _

_'I don't want-her-anymore. I love-you-Kikyo. I'm-better off-with-you.'_

_Visions of the tall trees and green grass played in her mind, when all of a sudden the strange sensation of moving stopped and she focused on another picture. Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing. Suddenly Kikyo leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed back. This was by far the strangest dream she'd ever had. _

Suddenly she could only see darkness. 'I must be awake,' she thought.

She rubbed her bleary eyes. "Sango," she murmured quietly, opening her eyes. The sight before her was enough to make her throw up.

The very image of her dream was playing before her.

Kikyo's arms were laced around Inuyasha's neck, her hands tugging on his hair with heated passion.

Inuyasha's arms were around her waist. He would every now and then pull away from her and bury his face into her neck.

This couldn't be happening. Not again. Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again, but nothing changed. She wished as hard as she could that she was still dreaming, she even pinched herself, but nothing changed.

A sob ripped itself from her throat. She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her histerical wails, but it was too late. Inuyasha's head whipped around to see her standing before them, hand clenched to her jaw, her eyes watering.

'Oh no. This can't have happened. I make one tiny mistake and Kagome is always here to see it.' he thought, panicked.

"Why hello, Kagome. How nice of you to join us." said Kikyo in a superficiel sweet voice. She smiled smugly.

"K-Kagome, it's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha cried.

"What do you mean?" asked Kikyo, frowning at him.

"Ho-how could you do this to me?" whispered Kagome, her voice full of pain. "I was always there for you, and you deceived me. How could you deceive me, Inuyasha?!" she shrieked, her voice getting louder and louder.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to the back of his head. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Kagome had been waiting forever for him to apologize to her, but now that he had, it didn't make her happy. She just couldn't forgive him this time. She couldn't live that way, getting hurt everytime he chose Kikyo over her. She loved him, but if he didn't love her, she wouldn't force herself on him.

She slowly turned around and started to walk away from the scene.

"Kagome, wait! Chotto matte!" he yelled, running after her.

"Sit, boy." she said, her words barely audible. Inuyasha was nevertheless sent crashing to the ground. He groaned, feeling too guilty to yell at her.

"How could you do this to me?" she whispered.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

A/N: Please review, no flames please. Happy Halloween everybody! 

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

Second chap, thank to my first reviewer, Shel.Daring2Dream for the review! They really make my day! Okay, any requests, ideas, or suggestions will defintely be acknoledged. Please PM me if you want to, it's nice to chat with people!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kagome ran, ran faster than she ever had before. She didn't know how she had gotten to the forest, but knew how to get back to camp.

Raven tresses flying behind her, she burst through the door, tears threatening to fall. But she wouldn't let them. Not yet, anyway.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, who hopped up onto her shoulder as soon as she came into view. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I...I guess I wanted to go for a walk," she lied, collapsing on into Sango's outstretched arms.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" she asked, eyes shining with concern.

"Y-yes..." Kagome's voice cracked. "I-Inuyasha, a-and Kikyo, they were.." she started to sob hysterically. "Together."

"Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry. What a baka he is!"

"Sango, I don't think I can forgive him anymore, I've been cut too deep this time. Anyway, he has Kikyo, _she _can help him find the Sacred Jewel shards." she flung her arms around her and sobbed into the crook of her friend's neck.

"Thank-you for always being there for me, I wouldn't have been able to stand life without you. You're practically a sister to me."

"No, thank-_you_. You helped me with my brother, took care of me, if it weren't for you, I never would have had a chance to get Kohaku back, or meet Miroku." they embraced each other.

"We have to stick together, Kagome. That's what sisters do. They look out for one another."

"I don't understand. She's dead, and has tried to hurt him numerous times, yet he still loves her."

"The heart wants what it wants, Kagome." replied Kaede, brewing some tea on her wooden stove.

"I guess, but why is it that things work out for everyone except me? He wants her, and he gets her, but I want him, and _I_ don't get him."

"Kagome, you can do so much better. I can't stand to see you hurt, but I don't want to lose you. Can't you just leave Inuyasha and remain friends with us?" asked Sango hopefully.

"Yeah, please Kagome? I don't want to lose another momma." whimpered Shippo, a pleading look in his eyes.

Kagome sat down on the ground and rested her head against the wall. "I guess, but for right now, I'm going home. Where's Miroku?"

"He's recovering slowly. If he lives overnight, he'll be fine, but his breathing is quite shallow." said Kaede,

"I'm so scared for him," whispered Sango, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sango, he loves you too much to leave you."

"Thanks, but right now our main priority isn't reassuring me, it's getting you home. The longer you stay here, the sadder you'll get,"

"I know," Kagome stood and headed to the door of the hut. "Just promise me one thing," she said, hovering near the exit.

"What?" responded Sango.

"Take care of Inuyasha." she whispered.

Sango nodded solemnly. "I will."

* * *

A/N: Notice how though Kagome knows she can't stay with Inuyasha anymore, she still loves him and wants him to be safe. That's so beautiful how she doesn't care about herself, only about others. Anyway, please review!

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews, they make my day. And Super-Girl-3000 thanks for your idea, it is very good, I will use it in the next chapter because I don't want to make this one too long. You review cracked me up, it was hilarious ;) Lol, anyway, I dont hate Kikyo but pity her and definitely think that she should remain dead and that Kagome and Inuyasha are meant to be. Definitely.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. "What did you do?" he asked coldly.

"Why, nothing, Inuyasha, I'm appalled that you accuse me so." said a clear, high voice.

A voice Inuyasha had began to intensely dislike.

"Yes you did, you tricked me."

"Now now, Inuyasha, you kissed me back. I was just trying to rekindle our old romance."

Inuyasha growled, a low rumbling in his chest. "You, you...Idiot!" he exclaimed. "How could you?!"

"Inuyasha, I love you. Isn't this how people normally treat the people they love?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her tone. Her head hung low as if she was ashamed of what she'd done.

"Kikyo," he sighed, and lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes. "I don't love you anymore."

"But, I don't have any one else." she pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, please,"

"Kikyo," and with that, he ran toward Kaede's hut at full speed, leaving a tearful Kikyo to slump to the ground.

Meanwhile...

Kagome didn't want to go home. She was scared that if she did, he would forget her and continue things with Kikyo without one ounce of remorse. Just like Kikyo, she didn't want him to forget her.

She wandered through the forest, stalling. Little did she know that Inuyasha had just missed her.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha burst through the door of the hut, glancing around for Kagome.

"Where is she?" he asked Sango. She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to make eye contact.

"Where is she?!" he yelled, turning to each person in turn and repeating his question.

Finally, some one answered. "She went home." answered the monk, limping towards them from the other room.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, "You're awake!"

She rushed towards him and peppered his face with kisses. She held him so tight his ribs started to ache.

"Ouch, calm down Sango, I'm okay." when she didn't listen, he gently pried himself away from her.

"I was so scared." she whispered, eyes welling with tears.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with all the longing he'd felt since he'd met her.

"Don't be," he replied equally softly. "I'm here now."

"Can we get back on topic?" sneered Inuyasha, "It wasn't what it looked like!"

Sango glared, eyes blazing. "Don't try to justify what you did, you bastard." she snapped. "You broke her heart. While she was asleep, she just kept saying your name over, and over. You don't deserve to even breathe the same air as her."

Inuyasha was blown away by the Taijiya's harsh words but remained composed.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Oh yes you did, you meant to from the very start. Get out of here, Inuyasha."

Ears flattened against his head, Inuyasha left, slamming the door behind him. He knew that he'd hurt Kagome, but it really wasn't what she thought.

Flashback:

_Inuyasha could smell Kikyo's scent hovering in the air and hear the faint hum of her Soul Stealers. He sighed in exasperation. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he couldn't just keep them hanging. _

_He went toward it, following his nose. At last he came to the clearing in the forest where he'd been sealed so many years ago. _

_"Where are you? I can't see you."_

_"Kikyo? Kikyo!". _

_"I'm right here, Inuyasha." said a quiet, monotone voice. _

_"Kikyo," _

_Kikyo, sitting in Goshinboku, was staring thoughtfully down at Inuyasha, who was gazing up at her. _

_"Kikyo. I want to tell you that I don't love you. I can't do this anymore, I have to choose, I can't do this to her, can't do it to you. I want you to have peace Kikyo, but over the years, we've grown apart. I don't want you anymore, and I'm going to have to ask that you leave me and Kagome alone. I choose her." _

_Kikyo paled. "Do you really mean it? What will you say to Kagome?" she asked._

_"I'm better of with her, Kikyo. Ever since you tried to kill me, and stole the Shikon Shards and gave them to Naraku, I've slowly been losing faith in you. I don't need to tell her anything, she already loves me back." _

_"Can I just have one goodbye kiss. Just one?" she pleaded. _

_"Kikyo, I don't want to hurt you, but this is something I have to do. I think it'd be better if we had a clean break." _

_"Please?" tears formed in her eyes. "Inuyasha, please. I need one good thing to remember you by." _

_"Alright." he whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to peck her on the lips, but she wouldn't let him pull away. She kissed aggressively, fighting for control, her lips crushing against his with bruising force. _

_"Stop," _

_"It's okay," she said softly, lacing her arms around his neck. _

_"Kikyo," _

_"Shh," and he gave in to his instincts and kissed her back, wishing she was Kagome. _

_"Mmm, Inuyasha," she squeezed his shoulders. "I love you." _

End of flashback...

A/N: You'll find out about Kagome's dream in the next chapter. Please review!

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	4. Chapter 4

I'm using Super-Girl-3000's idea, thanks again. Anyway, Twida, KitsuneGoukaYasha, and Midnight-Ninja-Of-The-Darkness, I know that you added me to your story alerts and favourites, I got the e-mail, but would it really be so much trouble to review? It will make me write faster and inspire me. It makes me frustrated :( Anyway PLEASE review. Oh, and thanks for the reviews every one else sent me :D Kikyo is bitchy in this chapter.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

The sun was just setting as Kagome walked through the forest. She didn't want to leave, but knew her and Inuyasha needed some space away from each other.

_'I still don't understand why he cheated on me,' she thought. 'Well, not that we were ever together.' _she thought sadly.

She spotted Goshinboku where she met Inuyasha. It seemed like such a long time ago, so much had changed. She felt like she was going to throw up as she thought of her Inuyasha and Kikyo together.

She wanted to die. Right there and right then she decided that she should follow up on this, it's not like Inuyasha would care.

She wasn't just doing this for attention, if Inuyasha wasn't in it, her life wasn't worth living. She didn't want to cry herself to sleep each night. No boy at her school would be able to replace him.

She advanced slowly toward it to see a woman dressed in white and red curled up at the base of the God Tree.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The woman turned, and Kagome saw a reflection of herself.

_'No, that's not me,' _she reassured herself. _'I'm not nearly as beautiful. I bet Inuyasha would agree.' _

"Kagome," said the woman, "What are you doing here?"

"Kikyo? I was just...Walking."

"Kagome, I apologize about what happened. Inuyasha and I have been together for a long time, it's only natural that he'd choose me. I'm sure it's nothing personal."

"Yeah, whatever. Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Inuyasha went off to...Pick me flowers."

"Why don't you join him?" she asked as pleasantly as she could, her hatred hinding beneath the surface.

"I will." and with that she walked away.

Kagome stared after her. She was hardly ever jealous, but right now her face felt hot with envy.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tronc of the tree. Why must her life be so difficult? She wished she'd never met him...No, she took it back, then she never would've known what it was to be in love, though her heart was crushed, she was glad she knew Inuyasha. At least she'd have the memories.

She climbed up Goshinboku and settled herself in it's branches. The woodsy scent reminded her of Inuyasha, who hardly ever washed, and set her heart to flutter. She knew what she had to do.

She slid an arrow out of her quiver. The point was a brilliant pink, it glowed and sparkled and sent a smile tugging at her equally brilliant pink lips. She remembered all the good times, the heroic times she'd used these arrows. Now she was using them for something hardly noble.

She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of all the painful things Inuyasha had done and said to her. If she didn't do that, she might not have the guts to do what she was about to do.

Thousands of memories flooded her mind, and she slowly brought the arrow her chest and was halfway to plunging it into her heart when someone caught her hand. "Please go away." she said, not opening her eyes.

"Oi! Kagome, what are you doing?"

She hesitantly opened her eyes, expecting to see Inuyasha, but be surprised by a familiar wolf demon facing her.

"Kouga?" she asked. "What-"

"I think it's you who should be answering the questions, Kagome." he said, setting his icy blue eyes on her at full blaze.

She felt lost in his ocean orbs. She blinked, dazed.

"Kouga..." she was lost at words to explain herself. It was embarassing.

"What exactly were you trying to do, Kagome? You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"I know, I...I-"

"Kagome, if you ever..._died_," even saying the word seemed to make him shudder. "I don't know what I'd do."

Kagome felt her face turn scarlet. She saw before her someone who truly cared about her, more than Inuyasha ever did. He still had her hand in his grip.

"Kouga, I...Don't know how to explain myself." she said.

"You don't have to, I know why you were going to kill yourself. I just don't understand that if you were so unhappy with that pup, you didn't come to me."

"Kouga," her eyes shining with tears, she leaned forward and collapsed in Kouga's arms, sobbing with all her heart as he steadily rubbed her back.

"I can't trust you to be by yourself. You will come back to my cave with me and after a long sleep, you are going to tell me everything that happened."

He gathered her in his arms and leaped out of the tree towards the Wolf Caves. It had been a long day physically and emotionally Kagome was exhausted. She fell asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha remained by himself for the rest of the night in his favourite Cherry Blossom tree. He wouldn't come down, even when Sango gave up being mad at him and apologized.

* * *

A/N: Inuyasha's a hottie but so is Kouga. Hmmm...Review!

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	5. Chapter 5

XO-bunniehunnie-XO please review! And yes, Shel.Daring2Dream, Inuyasha is way better, of course :) but I think if Inuyasha weren't there, as if Inuyasha were dead, Kagome should go with Kouga, though she would never love him nearly as much as she loves Inuyasha. Because he is adorable! And people, I'm very confused of what to do, because some people want Kouga to be with Kagome, and some people really hate Kouga ;) Anyway, so if you could all review and tell me what you'd like best, and I would try to fit it both in.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

"Inuyasha, you have to get down from there, you need to eat." pleaded Sango, standing in front of the tree the hanyou was seated in, holding a slice of bread.

Inuyasha simply turned away, eyes full of hurt.

"Inuyasha, _please._ I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those mean words, forgive me, but I care about you."

"Hah. Screw off, Sango."

"Inuyasha," she sighed and Inuyasha thought she was walking away, but she simply launched her Hiraikotsu at the base of the tree.

"Hey!" he shouted, jumping up in shock. "You're crazy!"

"No, Inuyasha, you're the one who's crazy, giving up on Kagome, not even trying to fight for her."

"I thought you said to let her go!"

"That was yesterday, when I was angry. You said it wasn't what it seemed, so I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself."

"Sango, I never meant to hurt her," he lowered his eyes, not making contact. He slipped down from the tree and walked away.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?!" she yelled after his retreating form.

"To get Kagome back!"

Meanwhile...

Kikyo closed her eyes. She felt so weak.

Her souls were quickly escaping her body. Why? Where they returning to Kagome?

She sighed and wringed her hands. She had to do something.

She remembered what she'd done and smirked triumphantly.

Flashback:

_Kikyo stared around the hut. Naraku was dead. She had wanted to finish him off, but once again, Kagome had stolen the spotlight. She didn't understand how Inuyasha could like someone so pathetic. Kagome couldn't even take care of herself.She squeezed her eyes shut and thought about what she was about to do. _

_If Inuyasha found out it was her, he would kill her. No, he wouldn't kill her, he would just leave her. Kikyo would rather be dead than alone. When she was alone, she really had time to think about what she'd done in the past two years. If she did this, she felt guilty, and it was easier to be nasty and terrible to Kagome when she didn't feel guilty. _

_She glided through the hut, invisible. How had she done this? It was simple. She was a great miko after all. _

_With a little help from a village Medecine Man, who had given her the ingredients, she'd made her concoction. When he'd asked her why she was making an invisibility potion she'd simply said she needed to sneak upon a great demon and slay it. _

_She knew only witches made such potions, but she was no longer the pure soul she'd been fifty two years ago. _

_No one seemed able to detect that she was there. 'Good,' she thought._

_She saw Inuyasha in the corner, looking worried. A Taijiya holding a redheaded kitsune back from the unconscious girl lying on the floor, a blanket draped over her sleeping form. _

_The monk in his royal blue robes was no where to be seen. Just as well, if he was powerful enough, he might be able to detect her. _

_Kaede knew she was there. She stared at her, trying to communicate with her eyes to tell Kikyo to stop. _

_Kikyo simply held a finger to her lips and smirked eerily. _

_She stepped over to her reincarnation's sleeping form. She reached into the pocket of her white haori and pulled out a vial with golden sparkles in it. She pulled the cork out and sprinkled the sparkles over Kagome, who wrinkled her nose. _

_Her work here was done, now all she had to do was get to the forest before Inuyasha did. _

_"Why don't you go outside for some fresh air, Inuyasha." suggested Sango, seeing his uncomfort. _

_Kikyo smiled, just what she needed. _

_"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." _

_Knowing she had little time, Kikyo snapped her pale, dead fingers and dissapeared. _

End of flashback...

Kagome couldn't be so spiritually strong that she could take her souls back without even being in Kikyo's presence, could she?

(A/N: Okay, I do hate Kikyo a little bit, but who wouldn't?)

No, that was not possible. No one had been that powerful since Midoriko. Could Kagome possibly...No, there was no way, she was her reincarnation.

But what if she really was a descendant of Midoriko?

"Kikyo," a familair voice brought her crashing down from her daydream.

"Inuyasha,"

"I'm going to get Kagome back, and if you try to do anything to stop me," he said, looking down at her, "I'll never speak to you again."

"Of course Inuyasha," she sighed. She felt as if her heart were being torn out.

With a loud whoosh, Inuyasha was gone.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could toward the Bone-Eater Well. He could smell that she'd been there, but the scent was faint.

If she hadn't gone home, where had she gone?

He told himself it was just his imagination and leaped down, a blast of purple energy blinding him.

He scrambled up the wall, barely making an effort, and departed toward the house.

He could smell ramen, and stir fry, and smacked his lips. Perhaps Kagome and him could reconcile over dinner.

He slid the screen open and came in, not bothering to knock.

"Kagome?"

The occupants of the household stared at him; Mrs. Higurashi from her position by the stove, Sota from the refrigerator, in the action of opening it, and Granpa from the table.

"Inuyasha?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"What do you mean? Wasn't she with you?"

"She left, she came here."

"No she didn't," piped up Sota, pulling a carton of milk form the fridge. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Well if she's not with us, and not with you, where is she, boy? You lose my granddaughter?" snapped Grandpa, shaking a finger at him.

Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Listen old geezer, I didn't lose nothin'! She meant nothin' to me, if she wants to stay away, that's fine!" he yelled, stomping out of the house.

Sota ran after him, and caught him by the shoulder just as he was about to enter the shrine.

"What is it, brat?" he growled.

"Inuyasha, you didn't really lose her, did you?" askedthe boy sadly.

Inuyasha felt ashamed. "No, no, I'll find her." he forced a smile. "You go back to your family, I'll get her back."

He clapped Sota on the back and jumped down the well.

He would do it.

He would find her.

He would show her the truth.

He would win her back.

* * *

A/N: So just so you all know, it took them two years to defeat Naraku. So, I will make up ages for them. Kagome: Just turned seventeen. Miroku: twenty one. Sango: nineteen. Inuyasha: eighteen in human years. Shippo: nine. Kouga: twenty in human years. 

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Umm...I don't what to do! Should Kouga take Kagome or not? YOU decide! I write this story to please you, I need reviews to tell me what you want. If you don't tell me, I will end up writing it a way you won't like it.

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kouga stared down at the young girl in his arms. She looked so tired. Different than she had two years ago. But then, she'd been through so much more than a normal teenager.

The breeze ruffled her hair, sending the delicious scent wafting to his nose. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. When he'd first met her, he'd only wanted her as his woman because she was useful and beautiful. But as time passed on, he'd realized there was so much more to her than that, and had truly fallen head over heels.

Meanwhile...

Miroku smiled at Sango, who was sitting with her brother, her arm around his neck. He blushed and looked at the floor, but Miroku could tell that he was happy.

"Miroku, I would like you to _officially _meet Kohaku." said Sango, beaming.

Miroku came forward and kneeled before them, then took the boy's hand in his own and grasped it firmly. "Greetings, Kohaku. My name is Miroku."

Kohaku bobbed his head uncertainly, and Miroku noticed than his freckles stood out sharply, giving him a sweet look.

_'Sango must be so happy,' _he thought. _'But not as happy as she'll be when she's my bride.' _

"Say, Kohaku, you do know that your sister and I are engaged, am I correct?" he asked.

"What?"

Sango blushed a deep red and Miroku smiled wistfully. "Well, why don't you help us with the plans?"

Kohaku shrugged. "I'd like that." he said, smiling faintly at his older sister.

Sango grinned. "I'd like that too."

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha sniffed the air, looking for a trail. _'She's this way...No, this way.' _he told himself.

He didn't know _what _Kouga had done, but he could hardly smell him at all. He sighed, discouraged, and went to the river for some water.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama, where are you?" chirped the voice of a young girl.

She skipped along the riverbank in her orange kimono, her raven flyaway hair loose, sitting upon her shoulders, her brown eyes shining with laughter and love, and life.

_'She looks so much like my Kagome,' _he thought to himself.

He stared at her from behind a tree. _'Rin. That's her name. Does that mean Sesshomaru is nearby?' _

_'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_

Yes, he decided. Yes I can.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness but you still haven't told me what you want, so that's how it's going to be!

I still luv my reviewers tho :)

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	7. Chapter 7

Please review. Just so everyone knows, I am totally an InuKag shipper, but the point of this story is for Kagome to get closer to Kouga, but of course she doesn't love him, she's trying to replace Inuyasha, but it's all a misunderstanding. So, don't get mad at me for the KougKag, 'cause the InuKag moments will be even better ;)

Kohaku is thirteen years old and Rin is ten. But that's just in my imagination.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kouga arrived at the caves.

"Kouga! What's going on?" asked Ginta.

"Yeah," added Hakkaku. "Why's Kagome here?"

"She's here 'cause I brought her here, got a problem with that?" he barked.

"No, Kouga, not at all. But where's Inuyasha?"

"Why would that mutt be here?"

"I just thought..."

"Whatever. Ginta! Go find somewhere for her to sleep!" he ordered, walking along the cliffside.

It was around noon. Kouga needed to talk to Kagome before Inuyasha came to find her.

Once Ginta had done what he was told, Kouga went to a solitary cave at the end of the row. It was much smaller, but would be perfect for one person.

He entered and lay her down on a bed of straw. She sighed and rolled over, breathing deeply.

He just stared at her, loving how peaceful she looked.

He could see her eyes flicker, and she moaned. "No, no,"

Was she talking in her sleep?

"Inuyasha, don't...don't leave."

So that was how it was? He'd hurt her, but she still loved him?

"I love you...sit."

He placed his hand on her pale cheek, leaving it there a moment longer than necessary.

And then he left.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha couldn't sense Sesshomaru around. He strode up to the young girl before him.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Umm, Inuyasha."

"Master Sesshomaru's brother?"

"I guess,"

She hesitantly looked around her, making sure Jaken wasn't in sight.

"Why are you here?" she whispered. "Sesshomaru Sama doesn't like me to mix with people."

"Where is he?"

"Sesshomaru Sama never tells where he goes or what he does."

"Right. Well, I guess I'll go then..."

"No! You don't have to go! Why don't you stay until he comes back."

Rin didn't really know Inuyasha that well, but she was getting older, almost eleven years old, and wanted to get to know other people.

The only people she knew were Master Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kohaku.

"...Rin, I have to go find Sesshomaru now. I can't stay."

She nodded sadly. "Of course."

He shot off like a bullet, leaving Rin to sit by herself, swinging her legs aimlessly.

Meanwhile...

After hours and hours, Kagome opened her swollen eyes. Kouga was seated cross legged on the ground, staring at her intensely.

She rolled onto her side so she was fully facing him and leaned her head on her arm, her curtain of dark hair framing her face.

"Kagome,"

She nodded, forcing a small smile. "Kouga,"

"Are you ready to talk?"

"I guess."

"So...Why don't you start at the beggining."

She agreed and told him everything that had happened.

"That mutt's gonna pay." he said, pounding his fist into his other hand.

"Kouga, It really wasn't necessary to take me here. _Really._"

"Liar." he smirked.

"My family will be wondering where I am, And Sango-"

"Kagome, I want to take care of you. Please stay. I want to heal you."

She sighed. "Maybe for one night." she gave in, a smile playing at her lips.

"Good."

He took her by the arm and led her outside, where the afternoon sun momentarily blinded her.

"Thanks," she said to him, grateful that she hadn't gone through with her sinful plan.

"Anything for you."

* * *

Please review! Sorry about the KougKagness ;)

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	8. Chapter 8

Shel.Daring2Dream, yes, I have a similar dance myself ;) Thanks to my reviewers, HUGS.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Inuyasha followed his brother's trail. It was hard because the last beings who crossed had been a hoard of demons.

Kouga had been all over the place that Kagome had last been. Did that mean he'd taken her?

Most likely. Then why was he looking for Sesshomaru?

_'Screw this,' _he thought, turning to leave. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and turned to face a certain demon lord facing him.

"Inuyasha, what is your purpose?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Nothing. Why would I need _your _help, baka?" sneered the hanyou.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Is that not why you've come?"

"Hah," chortled Inuyasha, folding his arms and looking away.

"Half breed, I see you haven't lost your pride. I'm not surprised your ninjen woman left you for that wolf prince."

Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar. "Are you saying Kouga kidnapped Kagome?!"

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly and shoved his half brother off of him. "No, I'm saying that she willingly left with him."

Inuyasha growled, a deep rumbling in his throat.

_'Kagome would never do that, would she?' _

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha to think dark thoughts.

_'I don't need his help, I don't need anybody's help...All I need is Kagome.' _

Meanwhile...

"Kouga, what exactly do you want me to do?" asked Kagome as they sat on the cliffside. It was near mid afternoon. She was still feeling crummy but the talk had done her good. It was nice to have a friend.

"It would be great if you could stay with the children. Lots of them are orphans. They could use some care. Besides, Ayame needs all the help she can get."

Kagome nodded. "Ayame's going to be there?"

"Yeah, the women don't do much here."

"That's kind of sexist." she commented with scorn.

Kouga smiled.

"I know."

He pointed her over to the right cave and she walked over.

Everyone stared and she blushed under their gaze.

She arrived and looked around. Ayame was seated in a creaky old rocking chair with a young child in her arms.

"Kagome!" she gasped, standing to greet her. She hugged her with one arm, supporting the infant in the other.

"Ayame, hi. Where did you get a rocking chair?"

She smiled. It lit up her whole face.

"The other day I rescued an old man from a bloodthirsty demon. As thanks he gave me this rocking chair." she beamed, looking proud.

"Wow, great."

Ayame sat down, rocking the young wolf demon boy in her lap. Kagome sat beside her on a boulder.

She looked around. The cave was crawling with babies, a few in human form.

"So, why are you here, Kagome?" Ayame asked the dreaded question.

Kagome swallowed hard. "Just...you know, visiting."

"Inuyasha's okay with that?" she asked incredulously, bouncing the child on her knee.

"He...doesn't know."

"Oh," she dropped the subject, seeing Kagome didn't want to talk about it.

"So, why don't I introduce you?" she asked.

"The little one in my arms is Aito. The wolf in the corner's name is Fumiki, that one's Rishou, Tsuguka, Mahoko, Mafumi, Tetsumi, and Wakasa."

"Wow, there's alot."

Ayame nodded, her brilliant green eyes shining.

"I just love them." she smiled. A strand of fiery red hair tumbled into her eyes and she tucked it behind her ear.

There were eight children in all. They were all quite young, toddlers at most.

Aito: He had shoulder length brown hair, violet eyes, and was a tiny little thing with a sweet personality. He had always been small, and the clan feared that he wouldn't last during the winter.

Fumiki: He was in wolf form with grayish white fur and blue eyes. He was a very cuddly.

Rishou: He was in wolf form and very athletic and loved to play fight. His fur was black and he had green eyes. His sister was Tetsumi.

Tsuguka: She had long red braids and blue eyes and was the quietest of the infants.

Mahoko: She was in wolf form and was very sweet and gentle. She had yellowish beige fur and big brown eyes.

Mafumi: She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had an attiude, but once you gained her trust it was well worth it.

Tetsumi: She had black hair and green eyes and was also very small. She wasn't very skillful and got teased for that.

Wakasa: He was in wolf form and wanted to be the fastest runner ever like his hero Kouga. He had dark brown fur and brown eyes.

"Welcome," smiled Ayame.

Kagome nodded.

Ayame walked her through everything she had to do.

"Pick any four kids and spend time with them. In a couple of hours go with them to hunt small game. Make sure they get to run around, make sure they don't fight. Tonight someone will come to relieve us."

Kagome chose Aito, Fumiki, Tetsumi, and Mafumi.

"Well, let's get started."

Meanwhile...

Back with the others, Kaede was making some food for Miroku to get his strength back.

The monk sipped the broth and cringed at its bitter taste.

"You have to eat it all, Miroku. I want you to be healthy." said Sango.

"Yes, mother," he joked.

Kohaku and Sango both rolled their eyes then laughed.

"I really want to find Kagome. I'm worried about her."

"Sango, she's been through alot. She may need some time. If we bring her back before she's ready, she'll have to pretend that nothing's wrong. She won't have time to heal before she has to come back to a place where there's a constant reminder of Inuyasha."

Sango sighed. "You're right. I just...I'm scared something's happened to her. If she had been at home, Inuyasha would've found her already, but I haven't seen him since this morning. "

Shippo hopped onto Sango's shoulder. "I miss her too, Sango."

She smiled and patted his head.

"Now what is this?" questioned Miroku, poking at something in his bowl.

"Worm skin." replied Kaede.

Miroku retched and threw up.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Ideas welcomed.

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, though I know some aren't reviewing. Let's think logically, okay? You want people to review your stories, right? Well same here. So, yeah.

Ok, the whiney part is over, on with the story!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

"Come on, don't fight." said Kagome, pulling Mafumi and Wakasa off of each other.

"So," she said, attempting to make conversation. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Yeah!" cheered the children.

"It's called duck, duck, goose. It's when-"

"It sounds stupid." sneered Mafumi, little arms crossed, pouting.

Kagome's heart gave a jolt as she was reminded of Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" asked Tsuguka in a small voice, pulling at her skirt. She was two years old.

"Yeah," Kagome forced a smile.

"Just give it a chance," she said to Mafumi. "You'll love it."

She explained to them all how it worked and they took their places in a circle. Ayame and the rest of the kids had gone fishing.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck," chanted Kagome, tapping each child on the head as she passed.

"Goose!" she ran, a speed slower than normal in front of Mahoko who she'd picked.

Mahoko passed right by, panting at the run.

Kagome giggled and resumed her pacing around the cirle of children.

"Duck, duck, duck, Goose!" Aito ran after her but she got to his spot before he did.

"Duck, duck," he lisped as he talked. "Duck, duck, duck, goose!"

Fumiki ran ahead, but was distracted by a shiny object (Hehe :D) and stopped.

The little wolf cub padded around the circle, nudging everyone with his nose as he passed.

The game went on and on and Kagome laughed with the children, loving how much fun they were having.

A little while later, they switched games, then again more later. Finally Kagome decided they should go outside.

The cubs skipped and ran together. She saw Fumiki chasing a butterfly and laughed when it landed on his nose and he sneezed.

Kagome watched and grimaced as Mafumi caught a bird between her teeth.

She laughed as she watched Aito, in wolf form, snuffling around the underbrush, searching for rodents. A picah squeaked and he scurried after it.

After hours and hours, someone came to relieve them. Kagome bid the cubs goodbye and left to see Kouga.

"I guess I should be going," she murmured, looking at the ground.

"I wish you didn't have to go." his voice was soft.

"I feel so safe here with you," Kagome said.

Kouga's heart beat wildly in his chest. Did it mean what he thought it did?

"You're a good friend."

He bit his lip to keep himself from choking on the bitter disapointment.

"Can't you stay?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't," but she nodded anyway. She _wanted _to stay, but knew she shouldn't.

"Please."

"I guess I could stay for a couple more days...If I could see my family for a little while."

Kouga beamed. "I'll take you whenever you want."

"Now would be a great time." she admitted.

"So it shall be." he said as she hopped onto his back.

But as she began to feel drowsy, her cheek against his warm back, the last name she thought of was Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Once again, please review. 

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, it's coming along :) Hmm...Well, I guess if I don't want my death on your hands I better get on with the story ;)

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kagome hadn't even realized she'd dozed off.

"Kagome," murmured a quiet voice. "We're here."

"Mmm," she groaned, arching her back with a stretch. "Inuyasha?"

"No," he said, his voice full of hurt. "It's me, Kouga."

"Oh,"

She slid off of his back and lazily shuffled to the Bone Eater's well. This was the place where it had all started.

"How did you know this was the place?" she asked him, looking over her shoulder.

He smiled. "Remember when we first met?"

She smiled as well, "How could I forget the day you kidnapped me?"

Kouga chuckled. "After you let me escape, the clan carried me on their backs. Later that evening, though I was injured, I followed your scent here just in time to see you jump into the well."

He watched as she stepped toward the well. "Aren't you coming?"

He shrugged and hesitantly followed along.

Meanwhile...

It was a long journey, but Inuyasha didn't care. All he cared about was finding Kagome.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, as he ran into a hoard of demon.

"Let me through." he barked, shoving past a pale faced demon with red welts across his arms and pointed ears.

"How dare you, a half breed, talk to me so! I, Lord Karcan, demon lord of the sky!"

"Shut your face! I want through."

"I don't think so."

Inuyasha reached to his side and pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"That puny thing? You fool!" chortled Lord Karcan darkly.

"_Puny_?" mocked Inuyasha as the fang transformed.

The demon lord ordered about his troops, gruesome looking creatures: Large insects and spiders, snakes, practically everything.

They flew toward the hanyou, but he just laughed bittterly, swinging the Tetsusaiga. In one swipe, the demons were gone, and only the demon lord remained.

"A fang?" he asked curiously. "This cannot be happening!"

"Suck it up, _Lord Karcan_, 'cause it's true."

And with that he plunged the sword into the demon's heart.

Meanwhile...

"Kaede, something's wrong with Kohaku!" shouted Sango to the aged priestess, then returning outside.

The boy lay against the wooden porch, eyes closed, hands clammy, throwing up.

"My!" exclaimed Kaede. "What has happened, dear child?!"

"I-I don't know, I was running about with him when he told me he felt weak. He sat down, and began to sweat. I asked him if he was alright, and he vomited!"

Kaede came forward and felt his forehead. Cold sweat layered his skin, but she could tell he was feverish.

Miroku, who was beside Sango wrapped his arms around her. She clenched him hard, turning his skin red.

"He's sick."

"I know that!' exclaimed the tajiya angrily.

"He is very, very sick. He has it."

"Has what? she asked worriedly.

"The sickness."

"Would you stop talking in riddles?!" she shouted.

Miroku took her aside and she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Sango, you have to learn to control your emotions." he said sofltly.

"I know, I know," she whimpered. "I just...I don't want to lose him again."

He held her close. "That won't happen."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

They went back to Kaede who was pressing a cold washcloth to Kohaku's forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, dear, I understand."

"I think his memory may be coming back. It's probably just his mixed up emotions causing him to stress. I am quite sure it is a stress attack, the throwing up, etcetera."

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, and pointless, but I didn't want to wait too long :)

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, I got alot of people asking how Kouga can go through the well. It's because he has jewel shards in his legs. If you have jewel shards, you can pass through the well. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kouga had the sensation he was floating.

"Kagome? Where are you?!" he called out worriedly.

She giggled. "I'm right here!"

"Where?!"

She grasped hold of his hand and squeezed sympathetically. She'd been nervous her first time too.

"Oh," his expression softened. "There you are."

All of a sudden the light went out, and Kagome started to climb the stone wall of the well, grasping a vine tightly. She gripped it so hard her hands were striped red.

"None of that," scoffed the wolf demon, scooping her up in his arms.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Once Kouga had lept out, bringing Kagome with him, they entered the house, pulling back the paper screen.

"Mama! Sota! Gramps! I'm home!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Oh, Kagome!" exclaimed her mother, bustling into the entry. "We were all so worried! Where have you been?!"

"I was in the feudal era, Mama. Why?"

"Inuyasha came looking for you, so we were sure something had gone wrong!"

Kagome's smile now seemed forced. "I was staying with Kouga, here, and his wolf clan."

"Who?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, confused.

"He's right here. You can come out, Kouga!" she called over her shoulder to Kouga, who had been hiding around the corner. He was holding the telephone in hand and staring confused as an old woman drabbled on and on.

"Well, um...It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi." he introduced himself the way Kagome had shown him.

She blushed. "Very nice to meet you too, Kouga. So you're a wolf?"

"Wolf _demon_, Mama." Corrected Kagome.

Kagome took the phone from Kouga's hands and hung up.

"Mama, I just wanted to let you know that I will be staying with Kouga for a little while, maybe a week or so."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"We got in a fight."

"Kagome, you always argue with Inuyasha. That doesn't mean you should abandon the poor boy!" chastised Mrs. Higurashi.

"It wasn't just a little fight, it was a _big _fight."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't have pryed, I can see you don't want to talk about it."

"No worries," Kagome was quite embarassed. Did her mom have to talk about Inuyasha in front of Kouga?

"So can I go?"

"Of course, Kagome. Just make sure you come back and visit every once in a while."

Kagome said her goodbyes to Sota, Gramps, and her mother, and left.

Kouga turned to leave too, but Mrs. Higurashi caught him by the arm.

"Take good care of my daughter." she told him, smiling.

He nodded. "I will."

Meanwhile...

"Kohaku, won't you eat anything?" asked Sango softly, thrusting a bowl of stew into his hands.

"I-I killed them...I killed them all." he sobbed. "Why...why would I do that?"

"Kohaku, it wasn't your fault. You were under Naraku's control. It wasn't _you _that killed them."

"And mother, what about mother?"

Sango bit her lip, trying to be calm. "Mother died giving birth to you."

"So that was my fault too?!" he cried, covering his face with his hands.

"Kohaku, they loved you so much, and they love you still. They know it wasn't your fault, and don't blame you. I don't blame you either."

"Even when I tried to kill _you_?"

"That night, I was more worried for _your _safety than anything. I tried to protect you, but failed. I'm just glad to have you back."

The boy nodded sadly. "So...we were friends?"

Sango smiled encouraginly. "Best friends."

Meanwhile...

She had been following him for a long time, but had lost sight of him as he'd sped off.

Rin sighed and sat down cross-legged on the moist ground. He feet were dirty and ached. She had so many cuts from sharp rocks and twigs they were bleeding.

She was cold and hungry and lost. No one had even a slight chance of finding her.

"Sesshomaru sama," she called quietly, her voice hoarse, tears pooling in her eyes.

Stupid Inuyasha, why did he have to run so fast?

"Sesshomaru sama!"

Dark clouds covered the sun and it slowly began to rain.

She wept bitterly as droplets of water pounded down onto her. And like that, she fell asleep, curled up in a ball to keep warm, soaked through and through.

Meanwhile...

"Rin, you ought to go to sleep-" squeaked Jaken waddling toward the place she'd previously been. He stopped talking abruptly when he noticed she wasn't there.

"Rin?!" he called, searching through the bushes.

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru sama was going to kill him. No doubt about it.

"No!" he wailed, slumping to the ground. "I'm too young to die!"

Meanwhile...

"Ginta! Do you see that?"

"You mean that blur of red?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I don't know, do you think it's dangerous?"

The two wolf demons held their weapons in front of themselves protectively.

With Kouga gone, they needed to defend the clan.

"Stop shaking, you wimps, it's me," snapped Inuyasha, knocking the spear out of Hakkaku's hand.

"What do you want?" tentatively asked Ginta.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Kagome, you baka! Where is she?"

"Umm, she left with Kouga a little while ago."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know." piped up Hakkaku.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait here 'till they come back."

The wolf demons sighed. "I guess,"

Meanwhile...

"What did you bring?" asked Kouga curiously.

Kagome slung the yellow backpack on her shoulders. "Just clothes, snacks, some homework. And a deck of cards."

"Home-work?" he questioned, confused. "Cards?"

"You know, playing cards. You play games with them. Homework is writing and reading, etcetera. It's so I can learn more."

"Hmm..." he still didn't really understand, but nodded anyway.

Kagome giggled, "I'll show you later."

Kagome's sorrow was still heavy in her heart, but it helped to be away from her friends for a little bit. Then she would be too occupied to have time to think upon what had happened.

"Sounds like a date." grinned Kouga.

Kagome simply laughed again.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review. I want to have atleast 100 by the time I'm done the story. I repeat: This story is Inukag, but Kouga will play a big role in it, and there will be some Kougkag fluff and lots of drama. 

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Well, please R&R!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Inuyasha waited impatiently, tapping his pointed claws against the stone of the cliff floor.

Where were they?

He growled impatiently and Hakkaku yelped, hiding behind Ginta.

"Don't take your anger out on me." he muttered.

Inuyasha was seething. How could she just leave? Didn't she know he was trying to find her?

"They'll be back soon," started Ginta, but stopped when Inuyasha glared at him.

"They better be."

Meanwhile...

"So, what did you do with Ayame and the children?"

"We played a couple games, they hunted, ran around, things wolf demon cubs normally do, if I'm not mistaken."

"I see."

"What did you do?"

"We had a clan meeting."

"About what?" she inquired curiously, looking up at him as they walked.

"About...you," he blushed. "I wanted you to stay here, but a few people weren't sure about you."

"I see." He laughed at that.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you? We'd get there alot faster."

"Nah, I'd like to visit Kaede and the others to let them know where I'll be."

They walked on, and Kagome realized how much she'd missed Sango, Shippo...even Miroku and his perverted hand.

The sun seemed about to set, rays of dim orange and yellow light shone against them, blinding them momentarily until they got used to it.

"Kouga?" asked Kagome. They were almost at Kaede's hut, which was in view.

"Yeah, Kagome?" his voice was deep.

"Why do you like me so much?"

"I can't believe you're even asking me that." he scoffed.

"I'm serious." she said, pink lips pulled together in a pout. "I mean, I'm no great beauty, I'm not that smart, I've been failing math and science, and I don't even know how to defend myself."

"Is that what you think?" he growled. "Is that what that _mutt _told you? Kagome, you are perfect, and that's all there is to it. I wouldn't change you for anything."

Kagome blushed a deep scarlet.

She tried to hide it, but her heart gave a jolt. He wasn't just saying that, was he?

Kagome knocked hesitantly on the door of the hut and threw her arms around Sango's neck as she opened the door to see who it was.

"Kagome!" cried the Taijiya with joy. "I've missed you so much!"

"Sango!" Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was staying with...Kouga for a while." she answered shyly.

Kouga came up beside her and nodded in greeting to Sango.

"Hello." she stumbled. "Would you guys like to come in?"

"Sure."

They entered and as soon as she saw them, Kaede set the kettle on the wooden stove to boil.

"Kagome," she murmured. "Where have ye been?"

Kagome sighed, tired of repeating herself. "I've been staying with Kouga."

"The wolf prince? Why?"

"Because he offered to host me as I had no where to go."

"What do you mean, you had no where to go?!" exclaimed Sango, hurt.

"I couldn't possibly come back here after what happened. I just...couldn't. But I'm better now, I-"

"Does that mean you're going to make up with Inuyasha?" piped in Shippo, throwing himself into her arms. She snuggled him into her chest and sighed.

"I've missed you all so much, but I just don't think I'll be able to see Inuyasha for a while..." she swallowed hard, embarassed. "He hurt me really bad." she whispered, tears pooling her eyes at the memory.

"I truly have missed you." Now it was Sango's turn to cry. "I know you love Inuyasha and everything, but can't you stay?"

"No,"

Tears poured down the girl's cheeks, leaving trails of liquid. She pulled Kagome tighter against her.

No one missed the grumbling sound resonating in Kouga's chest at the mention of Inuyasha. They all turned and he looked away, embarassed at being caught.

"Where are Miroku and Kohaku?" Kagome changed the subject.

Sango smiled faintly, pulling away to get two cups for the tea, which was almost ready.

"Miroku's cleansing his aura. It's a special ritual. He wanted to be alone with Kohaku to do it so that he wouldn't have to admit his darkest secrets in front of everybody."

"Oh,"Kagome nodded knowingly. "How will he do that?"

"Kohaku and Miroku will get rid of physical and mental impurities by sweating it out in a sweat lodge, all the while praying. Miroku and I did it yesterday, it was wonderful, you feel so cleansed afterwards."

She handed Kagome a glass of Jasmine tea and she cupped her hands around it, savouring its warmth.

Kouga wrinkled his nose and with one swig swallowed down glasse's contents. He frowned, sticking out his tongue in distaste.

"Don't ye like it?" questioned Kaede, sitting by Kagome.

"Never tasted something like that before, it's really hot!" he fanned his mouth, panting.

Kagome giggled and blew on her tea to cool it down. She then tentatively sipped it, gulping it wholeheartedly after nodding in approval.

They stayed and talked, and as it was late, Kaede invited them to stay for the night.

They accepted, exhausted.

Miroku and Kohaku returned and questioned Kagome just like the others had and she impatently told them a summary of what had happened.

"How are you, Kohaku?" she asked concernedly to the young taijiya.

"Better," he replied, smiling hesitantly. "You're one of Sango's friends, correct?"

She smiled warmly. "Yeah. We're good friends, actually. Practically sisters."

Kagome hugged everyone and retired to the straw mattress Kaede had set up for her. She changed into more comfortable clothing from her pack and slid under the thin covers, shivering slightly.

That night was the worst she'd ever spent. She couldn't keep herself from thinking about a certain hanyou.

She tossed and turned all night, drifting in and out of sleep every five minutes. After hours, she finally slipped into slumber.

Kouga had been able to hear every sound Kagome had made, sighs, groans.

He quietly slipped from beneath a Cherry Blossom treee and crept through the window.

He looked down on her, her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were clenched into fists. She was moving, struggling against the blankets that surrounded her, and was whimpering softly.

"No," she moaned in her sleep. "Inuyasha...please...don't go."

Kouga frowned. He knew Inuyasha had done damage, but was it really _that _bad?

"Kikyo...no, Inuyasha...I love you...stop..."

He shook her gently, causing her to stirr.

"...Kouga?" she asked timidly, staring up at him.

"You were having a nightmare." he confirmed. It wasn't really a question.

Kagome lowered her eyes. "Yes."

"Are you alright now?"

"I guess...but..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Kouga nodded solemnly.

He settled by the window, staring at her as she slowly fell asleep.

When her breathing slowed and deepened, he took that as cue to leave. He looked over his shoulder at her dormant form, and slowly made his way toward her.

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against her forehead, letting them linger there. Kagome smiled in her sleep.

And then he left.

* * *

InuKag lovers, I'm sorry! You know this will be Inukag, but there will be some KougKag fluff. 

Don't hate me!

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, chapter thirteen! Yay! Okay, sorry...thanks for the reviews!

Anyway, I want to thank Shel.Daring2Dream, and theruthlesscow for reviewing every single chapter since the beginning, you guys rock, and later on, I'll dedicate an InuKag chap to you guys ;)

I don't really need a disclaimer, do I? I mean, no one _actually _thinks I own Inuyasha, do they?

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart: 

"You said she'd be here," growled Inuyasha, stomping up to Ginta.

"I thought she would," he yelped, hiding behind Hakkaku.

"Why aren't they here?!" he shouted. "Something could've happened to them!"

"Well, why don't _you _go find them?" snapped Hakkaku. He hid behind Ginta instantly as Inuyasha glared knives at him.

"Keh, shut up stupid." he growled.

Inuyasha's features softened as he fretted over Kagome.

'She can't be...dead, can she?' he worried. 'I hope she's okay.'

Inuyasha didn't sleep all night, only fidgeted, worrying.

Meanwhile...

"Should we wake her?" asked Sango, staring down at Kagome, Miroku by her side.

"No, I believe we should let her sleep. She needs it, she's been through much more than most people would have at her age. She needs to sleep and forget her troubles, go to the dreamplace."

Sango sighed. "I'm so worried for her, look at those dark circles under her eyes, she never had those before. Inuyasha's a good friend to us, but what about Kagome? She's the one suffering."

"Sango, dearest, I know you mean well for your friend, but I think it best that Inuyasha and Kagome work this out themselves."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"She's already hurt, we must let her mend. That is why she must stay away from Inuyasha, her heart will break all over again as soon as they make eye contact."

"Okay," Sango smiled faintly and kissed him on the lips softly. "I understand."

They left and went to where Kohaku was seated in the main room, caressing Kirara. The neko demon mewled and snuggled into his arms.

"I remember hurting my hand." commented Kohaku as Sango sat beside him.

She smiled, genuinely this time. "You do?"

Miroku silently left, wanting to let them bond.

He spotted Kaede on the ground, crossed legged, eyes closed, hands clasped, praying.

He mutely watched her, a million questions on his lips.

"Miroku," she murmured knowingly. "What is it ye need?" she asked, eyes still closed.

Miroku smirked, "What makes you think I wish to speak to you?" he asked politely.

"Because ye have been watching me for a long while, and I can sense that ye wish to ask a question but are restraining yourself."

Miroku's grin grew. 'She's good!' he thought to himself.

He came forward and sat beside her. She never opened her eyes or stopped praying.

'How can she do that?' he wondered, fasinated. He got distracted far too easily, particularly by pretty women.

"It is not that difficult, as I have many years of experience." she said.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked.

"Ye said it aloud." she chuckled.

"Well, to get back on subject, I was just wondering why you were praying. Besides it being a daily ritual, you seem to be doing that alot more often lately."

"Something evil happened before my eyes, and I did nothing to stop it." she confessed.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," she stood, then limped to the hut. "We shall talk no further on the subject."

Miroku frowned. What was she hiding?

Meanwhile...

"Sister, I'm thankful for you, and though these memories are painful as they are filled with our family, I do not wish that they would go away."

Sango beamed, tears of happiness in her eyes. Finally after so many years, she had her baby brother back.

She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "C'mere, you."

Kohaku blushed beet red, but rested his head on her arm.

Miroku and Kaede came in, and Sango rose and walked into Miroku's open arms.

He kissed her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She giggled and Kohaku looked away, embarassed.

Kaede commenced to make breakfast; noodles, vegetables, and fruit. They would have meat later that night as Kagome needed the strength.

Meanwhile...

Kouga strode through the meadow. It was a bright and early morning, the birds were singing and crickets were chirping.

Beyond the pale strands of grass, he saw the most beautiful wild flower.

He went forward, hoping to pick it for Kagome, and saw a small form huddled in a ball, whimpering softly.

He gazed at the child, raven hair and pale, milky skin. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that this was his Kagome.

'My Kagome,' he mused silently.

"Hey," he muttered, kneeling down next to the girl. "Are you alright?"

The girl sobbed softly and trembled at the voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you," murmured Kouga, softer than usual.

The girl peeked up at him, and yelped in fear. Tears leaked from her eyes.

Kouga bit his lip. He wasn't used to dealing with children, even less human children.

"I'm not a bad demon." he tried. Hesitantly, not knowing what to do, he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. She was soaking wet.

She shivered with fear and cold. Where was her master? Shouldn't he be here by now?

Kouga could hear the girl whispering something under her breath.

"I'm just here to help." he tried again.

"Please don't hurt me," she wept. "Don't hurt me like you hurt my mama and papa."

Kouga's eyes softened. Had his wolves attacked this girl and her family?

"We're not like that anymore." he said.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" she sniffled. "And Master Jaken?"

His eyes widened. This was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's demon lord brother's girl?

If she knew Sesshomaru, she surely knew Kagome.

"Will you let me take you to the village so we can heal you? Kagome's great-"

"Kagome? Kagome will be there?" she asked, staring up at him with big chocolate eyes.

"Yes,"

She looked at him a little bit in fear, but allowed him to put her on his back.

She fastened her arms around his shoulders and held on tight as he sprang towards the village, not before twisting the beautiful flower from the ground.

Meanwhile...

Kagome woke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was groggy, like when she woke up early for school.

She shuffled into the main room, still in her pyjamas, and sat down near Shippo, who was finishing the pocky she'd given him.

"Morning," she yawned, stretching.

Shippo hopped on her shoulders and snuggled against her neck.

She patted his head. "Good morning everyone. Where's Kouga?"

Sango looked about. "I don't know, wasn't he outside?"

Kagome looked outside. As she opened the door, a warm breeze blew over her and the sun momentarily blinded her.

She couldn't see Kouga anywhere.

"Kouga-kun!" she called, cupping her hands over her mouth.

No answer. She tried again.

As she was trying her last time, Kouga came sprinting toward her.

She smiled at him. "Where've you been?" she asked, smiling widely. "I was worried."

He thrust a small flower in her hands. It was a deep purple with a few lavender petals amongst the bunch. The stem was long and green, and it smelled so deliciously floral, Kagome couldn't get enough of it.

"Thank you." she beamed.

"Kagome, while I was out in the forest, I came upon a meadow. There, I found _this._"

He kneeled down and the girl descended shakily. She was crying and her breath was coming in short and raspy.

"Rin!" cried Kagome, rushing the girl into her arms. She was cold as ice.

"Rin, are you alright?!"

"No," Rin mewled softly. "I want Master Sesshomaru." she sniffed.

Kagome gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Rin, it's okay. We'll take care of you until Sesshomaru comes. 'Kay?"

Rin nodded and burried her face in Kagome's shoulder.

The girl was so pale, freezing, staving, and exhausted. Kagome fed her some warm noodles and tea, gave her a change of her clothes, and sent her to bed.

"Thanks for finding her, Kouga." gushed Kagome. "Lots of people would've just kept walking."

"It was nothing, I saw she needed help and gave it to her. You would've done the same."

"All the same," Kagome leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

With Kohaku...

He watched her sleep. She looked so scared. But he would protect her.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Sorry for the KougKagness ;) 

xox Lost-Inuyasha


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews ;)

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart: 

Rin awoke with a start, at first not knowing where she was. The events of earlier came crashing down on her, and she sighed, relieved.

She glanced around the room until her eyes came to rest on Kohaku, crouched in the corner.

She gasped. "Kohaku! What are you doing here?!" She smiled.

Kohaku's heart jolted. He loved it when she smiled.

"I've been staying with Kagome and Sango-Chan." he murmured.

"Come here!" she exclaimed. "Give me a hug! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Kohaku inched himself closer, and blushed as she threw her arms around him.

He tentatively hugged back.

"I missed you." he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Missed you too."

There was a knock on the door, and Kagome laughed nervously, embarassed that she'd walked in on such an intense momemt.

"I can come back later...?" she tried.

They both blushed furiously, Kohaku loved how the red tinged her cheeks. Rin felt the same, and giggled as his ears turned pink.

"No, that's okay, Kagome-Sama." Rin assured her.

Kagome knelt before her and set the wooden tray by her side, reaching over to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed.

Rin giggled. "Thanks, Kagome-Sama. Thanks for letting me stay here and taking care of me."

"It's nothing, we're glad to have you. And I'm sure Kohaku is too, aren't you Kohaku?" she winked teasingly.

Kohaku blushed harder, if that was possible, and made a mental note to confront Kagome later on.

Rin smiled faintly. "I'm glad."

Kagome left with a gentle pat on Rin's shoulder, wanting to leave the two alone.

Once the door shut, the two didn't know what to say to each other.

Both were blushing, their cheeks and ears stained scarlet.

"You should eat, you must be famished." suggested Kohaku, pointing to the tray with his elbow.

Rin nodded. She attempted to levitate a cup of tea, but found she was too weak, as her arm shook with the effort.

"Here," Kohaku held the cup and tilted it back, letting her gulp the fiery liquid greedily. It warmed her right through, though not as much as Kohaku's hug did.

She gasped for breath between each sip.

After she was done, she didn't hold back, stuffing the food into her mouth, breathing heavily.

Kohaku laughed softly. "It's not going anywhere."

Rin smiled sheepishly.

"Who's that wolf demon who brought me here?" she wondered aloud.

"His name's Kouga, he's a friend of Kagome, he's staying with her for a while."

"Oh...What happened to Inuyasha? I was rather fond of him."

"They got into an argument."

"But, Jaken told me they always fight."

"This was a big one."

After she was done eating, Rin, stuffed, collapsed back against her makeshift bed, ready for another round of sleeping.

She closed her eyes, feeling their heaviness.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

"You mean good day?" he chuckled.

She opened one eye and scoffed. "Whatever."

She once again closed her eyes.

She looked so beautiful, smiling.

Rin could hear a soft, low voice singing a lovely tune.

Kohaku.

_"Haru? Haru; Springtime in my heart; Springtime in my heart:  
Sakura, sakura,  
Yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan.  
Blossom, blossom; Haru ga kita, Haru ga kita:  
Sakura, sakura  
Cherry blossoms April brings  
Up against the clear blue sky  
Mist-like petals gently sigh  
Fill the air with signs of spring  
Come with me, come with me  
See the sweet cherry trees bloom.  
Sakura, sakura,  
Yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri.  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan." _

He finished, clear and low. He stared lovingly at Rin, whose breathing had slowed, and was fast asleep.

With Inuyasha...

"Damnit! Why isn't Kagome here?!" thundered Inuyasha, glaring at the wolves venomously.

"Why are _you_ stillhere?!" snapped Hakkaku in reply. He hid behind Ginta as Inuyasha sent him death glares.

"Listen, us wolves are getting tired of you hanging around our den. Can't you sniff out Kagome or something?" asked Makyro, an unknown wolf demon.

Inuyasha glared. "I _could_..."

"...But?"

He sighed, slumping to the ground. "Not that you care, but somethings wrong with my sense of smell."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he growled. "I just entered the hut after the battle with Naraku, and there were these weird golden sparkles, and they irritated my nose and ears. They've been of little use ever since."

Inuyasha didn't know why he was being so open with his ennemies; the wolf demons. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to.

Maybe he was just lonely.

He wanted his Kagome back.

With Kagome...

"What are you doing?" inquired Kouga, glancing down at Kagome, who was praying.

She smiled, eyes still closed. "Praying."

"...Why?"

Her smile grew. "For luck, happiness."

"Well, how do you do it?" he asked curiously.

She opened her eyes and pulled Kouga by the arm down next to her.

"Like this," she clasped his hands together, holding hers atop his, and shut her eyes.

Observing her, Kouga did the same.

"Now what do you want to pray for?" she asked.

"You."

Kagome blushed.

At least now she had some one who actually liked her.

A/N: Please review! Sorry for the shortness!

Happy holidays! (By the way, until Christmas is completely over, I'll be saying that each chapter ;)

xox Sacha


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews and reminders ;) I don't own the song: My Heart's Home.

Flashbacks and dreams are in _Italics_.

Well, I was supposed to post this yesterday because it was Shel's brithday (So sorry Shel!) but I couldn't post it, sorry! Anyway, happy late birthday! Here's your present!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart: 

Inuyasha had decided that searching for Kagome was better than staying with the wolves, as he'd have something to keep his mind busy.

He couldn't bear to think about all that had happened, needed to put his concentration into something else, like finding Kagome, his sense of smell.

He leaped through the forests, the fields and across the riverbanks.

This was like a game of cat and mouse.

Was there _no _way of finding her?

He couldn't believe it had actully been five days since he'd last seen her.

Why was he so impaired in searching for her?

Exactly _what _had Kikyo done?

The wind bit across his cheeks with cold, marking them red.

Autumn was coming. He could feel it.

He remembered the days when he was young, autumn leaves falling, a mixture of colours.

His mother used to laugh with him, frolick through the leaves.

He felt an ache in his heart at the thought of her. Though Kagome was of no means dead, he couldn't bear to lose another person he loved.

But Inuyasha really wasn't good with those sorts of things.

He shivered slightly, though it wasn't yet snowing, it was still very cold.

He needed to put all of his effort into finding her.

His love.

His Kagome.

He could hardly bear to think of her in the arms of Kouga, that mangy wolf.

Though it was only a matter of hours, it felt like days until he was trudging through the forest, dry leaves crackling under his bare feet with every step. So many memories.

He knew he'd hurt her, however much he hadn't intended things to go that way, but still didn't understand why she wouldn't listen to his explanation.

Didn't he deserve _that _much?

Didn't he?

She'd broken his heart just as much as he'd broken hers.

He reached into his haori and pulled out the locket that Kagome had given him while they'd been fighting Kaguya, ruler of eternal night, and pulled it from his neck harshly, snapping the chain.

He threw it to the ground, grinding it under his heel.

He'd show her. He'd show her what pain was.

He gazed at the lump underneath his foot tearfully. He hadn't cried since his mother's death a many couple years ago. Since he'd thought Kagome and his friends had been poisoned to death.

He wanted to wipe the dirt from the locket, give it a kiss and put it back around his neck where it belonged. But he couldn't be weak.

Though for once he wish he could.

He shuffled along, making his way slowly to the hut. He wanted to see her, but on another level he didn't want to have to face her. He'd never felt this shy before.

He decided that he would wait until later that night, when he knew what to say. In the meantime, he might as well sit by the river and think.

And that's exactly what he did.

He felt a presence beside him and turned to see a pale Kikyo staring down at him.

He glared at her reproachfully. "What do you want?" he asked childishly.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo started, wanting to explain her actions. But the Hanyou cut her off.

"Don't even start Kikyo. What you did can't be forgiven." he growled.

Kikyo could literally feel her heart breaking. She'd rather have a good relationship with Inuyasha and he was with her reincarnation than him hating her and being seperated from Kagome.

But that was too late. She wanted to tell him what had really happened. But she couldn't.

Because he wouldn't believe her.

_Kikyo wept softly as she glared into the mirror before her. Inuyasha was telling the Kikyo in the mirror that he chose Kagome. _

_Kikyo had known this was coming. Somehow, she'd known. She just didn't know how to stop it from happening. _

_"Poor, poor Kikyo." sang Kanna in a monotonous voice, still holding the mirror before the dead miko. _

_"Why are you showing me this?" asked Kikyo angrily, trying to hold back the tears that were pooling in her large brown eyes. _

_"Because; I can help you get what you want." _

_"How's that?" scoffed Kikyo, shaking her head dismissively. _

_"Naraku wants to be ressurected. He has told me so, beyond the grave. The only person who can do that is you, Kikyo." _

_"Why would I ressurect Naraku? The bastard deserved to die." _

_"Because, you don't want to die." _

_"Pardon me?" she asked coldly._

_"Kikyo, Naraku has instructed me to make such an arrangement with you. If you ressurect Naraku, I will let you live." _

_"I have nothing left to live for; Naraku is dead, and Inuyasha has moved on. I'd be better off in Hell." _

_Kanna had known the priestess would say that, thus why she was showing her what was in the mirror. _

_"Like I said, Kikyo; I can give you what you want. If you do this for me, Inuyasha will be yours forever." _

_"How?" demanded Kikyo incredulously. _

_"Go to a Medecine Man, collect Mitsukai Sparkles, and grind them above Kagome while she sleeps. Then go to Inuyasha, and kiss him. The scent of the Mitsukai Sparkles will still linger on you, and it will affect his senses, his hearing and sense of smell. Kagome will see the two of you, and flee. And Inuyasha will be yours." _

_"How so? Will Inuyasha not still care for Kagome?" _

_"Perhaps, but sooner than later the Mitsukai Sparkles will have their effect on him, and he will fall enamored with you." _

_"How did thou know Naraku wished to be ressurected? Has he not perished merely hours ago?" _

_Kanna closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The image in the mirror transfomed and Naraku could be seen, eyes wide, hair bedraggled, staring into a mirror of his own. _

_Kikyo stared deep into it, and Naraku smirked at her expression. _

_"That's how." _

_"Yes." _

_"Do thy promise not to harm Kagome and Inuyasha? I shalt not go through with this if you do. They will have been put through enough." _

_"They shalt not be harmed. Naraku swears by it." _

_"And what about you?" _

_"I swear by it too. Go, Kikyo, to the Medecine Man, return quickly and do what you have been instructed. Naraku does not like to wait." _

_Kikyo nodded, rising to leave. "What will Naraku do when he is ressurected?" she inquired, though she knew the answer. _

_"Gather the remaining Shikon Shards, of course." _

Kikyo knew that what she'd done was wrong. She wished she could take it back, but also did not want to. Soon, she'd have Inuyasha all to herself. Soon, she'd be able to live happily with him, either that or return to Hell with him by her side.

Soon he'd fall in love with her. She knew he would.

That was the only reason she'd done what she had. Not out of spite for her reincarnation. No, because she loved him.

But if you love someone, you let them go.

"Inuyasha, let me explain."

"Don't bother. Kikyo, you ruined this for me."

"Inuyasha,"

"Just leave me alone."

Kikyo sighed and shuffled away. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

And so Inuyasha waited until he would be able to see Kagome.

With Kagome...

_Last time: "What do you want to pray for?" _

_"You." _

Now:

Kagome blushed a deep scarlet and finished off the prayer. She was anxious to get away for some time by herself.

She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

It was just another normal day for everyone.

Well, mostly everyone...Kagome hadn't felt normal since the fight.

It wasn't that she wasn't making progress, because really, she was. Though Kouga would brighten her day considerably, she'd just felt like she was alone in the dark for quite a while.

That wasn't something that could be fixed overnight.

She wished things could go back to how they were, but she couldn't give in now. He'd broken her heart.

She made an excuse and hurried away, leaving Kouga staring after her with wide eyes.

What had he done _now_?

She shuffled away quickly, not wanting to face anyone for a while.

She was flattered over what he'd said, it made her feel good to be liked, but...he was no Inuyasha.

'No,' she chastised herself, 'Don't think of him.'

She shuffled through the forest; _their _forest. So many memories.

But she couldn't help but feel saddened, as it was also Kikyo's and his. Not just hers. She actually owned a much smaller part of it.

The wind blew her raven tresses around her, and chilled her through the thin material of her school uniform.

Halloween would be coming in only a matter of weeks. Thinking of it made her miss her family, but she dismissed the feeling, as it was overwelmed with her anxiety over a certain Hanyou.

She kneeled before a familiar plant, recognizing it as BloodRoot, knowing that it would be helpful in keeping away pesky insects. She scooped handfuls of dirt away from the roots and plucked it out with much effort.

She cradled the plant in her arms, unminding that her uniform was soiled.

She rose, brushing fallen pine needles and dirt from her knees where tiny red marks were bestowed.

She continued on, only to stumble to the ground, the plant falling from her arms.

She sighed exasperatedly and bent to pick it up when something shiny caught her eye. Half of a golden heart could be seen from beneath the underbrush. She scooped the earth aside to see a locket within the ground. She pulled the chain, releasing it from the earth's hold.

She wiped away the leftover dirt with her thumb and prayed that the locket wasn't what she thought it was.

Tentatively she clicked open the locket, hoping that the pictures inside would be of some strangers.

But they weren't. The pictures facing each other were of a silver haired, dog eared Hanyou and a dark haired, brown eyed human girl. Otherwise known as Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome could feel tears well up in her eyes. They dripped down her cheeks in droplets, burning hot.

It had surely been an accident, right? The chain had probably accidentally broken, no big deal, right?

But what if it hadn't been an accident? What if he had ripped it from his neck, where it should be?

Kagome still loved him, that much was evident, but she thought that she was slowly getting over him. Obviously not.

She didn't know why she was so surprised; she knew Inuyasha didn't love her, why should he keep her locket anyway? She was so stupid.

She sighed sadly, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

She slumped to the ground, sobbing quietly. She just wanted to cry, and forget that this had ever happened.

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming dreams of betrayal and sadness.

With Rin:

Kohaku watched Rin, once again, sleep. She looked so beautiful, her midnight tresses sprawled across her pillow, breathing in and out; quiet, deep, slow.

He couldn't believe how much she'd grown. Last time he'd seen her, she was only eight years old, merely a child. Now, she was on her way to becoming a woman.

Kohaku wanted to get to know Rin better, she was so special. She deserved someone to make her feel beautiful.

Kohaku knew he didn't deserve her, definitely couldn't be enough for her; but he could try.

Rin stirred slightly, a frown etched in her features.

Was she having a nightmare?

Rin moaned softly, shivering in fear. Sweat beaded at her brow, and she whimpered.

"Rin," called Kohaku quietly. "Rin?"

"Huh...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru, wait..."

Kohaku's heart felt sad. He wished she were dreaming about him, though not in a nightmare.

"Rin, shh, it's okay." he murmured. She began to squirm, and he could tell she was afraid.

"Shh, Rin, I'm here."

He began to sing to her again, wishing to lull her back into a peaceful slumber.

_"Usagi oishi kano yama  
Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa  
Yume wa ima mo megurite  
Wasuregataki furusato.  
Iki ni imasu? Chichi haha  
Tsutsuga nashi ya? Tomogaki ''  
Ame ni kaze ni tsukete mo  
Omoi izuru furusato.  
Kokorozashi wo hatashite  
Itsu no hi ni ka kaeran  
Yama wa aoko furusato  
Mizu wa kiyoki furusato."_

Rin cried silent tears in her sleep. She could faintly hear a boy's voice, singing soft, deep, and pure. She whimpered, the song touching her very soul.

Kohaku took notice of all Rin did, noticing when she squirmed or made a sound. He pulled her against his chest.

Rin moaned softly and opened her eyes to see Kohaku staring down at her, a small smile on his lips. "Kohaku," she greeted him.

His smile broadened at her. "Hello, Rin."

Rin smiled quizically. "Would you mind unhanding he?" she mocked.

Kohaku blushed and released her, his arm shying from her middle where it had supported her weight.

Rin blushed as well, pushing off against him gently and settling back in bed, back propped up by many pillows.

"H-how are you?" asked Kohaku hesitantly, as if embarassed.

Rin smiled softly. "I'm great. I slept well, especially because someone was singing to me."

Kohaku flushed visibly. "Now who could that have been?" he stuttered.

"Oh, stop." Rin smirked, whacking his arm. "I know it was you. You have a beautiful voice, you know."

Kohaku looked smug, though still slightly embarassed. "I know, it's great, isn't it?"

Rin scoffed, and muttered something about how conceited people were these days.

"You want some breakfast?" inquired Kohaku, standing to get it.

"I think I'm strong enough to go eat breakfast." she told him, rolling her eyes.

Kohaku held his hand out to her, and she grasped it as he lifted her to her feet. "Let's go."

They entered the kitchen, where Sango was making a breakfast of rice, vegetables, fruit, and tea. The steam set off mouth-watering scents. Rin's stomach rumbled in hunger; she'd only just noticed how hungry she was.

She felt so much older than when she'd only just met Sesshomaru. She now felt mature, worthy of being with someone older.

"It is time to change your bandages, Sango." murmured Kaede, shuffling over.

Sango scoffed. "I'm fine, Kaede. There's no need, but maybe you should check up on Kohaku, he was ill the day before last."

Kaede nodded and led Kohaku to a chair, pressing lightly along his throat and glands.

When she was finished, she concluded, "Ye no longer have fever, simply a minor sinuse infection. Later, we shall find some herbs to heal it."

Sango was so glad Kohaku was better, the stress that the painful memories induced was wearing off. Kohaku still felt terrible of all that he'd done, but the pain numbed when he was with his sister, or Rin.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Kouga, entering the hut from outside. He'd been speaking with Miroku. "I thought she'd be back by now."

"Well, she's not. Maybe we should go look for her." said Shippo, sitting atop Kohaku's shoulder.

"Come on, guys, I'm sure she's fine. If she's not back after breakfast, we'll go after her, okay?"

Kouga sighed but sat down, wolfing down breakfast as Sango set it on his plate.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha spent most of the day by the riverbank, simply thinking.

He wanted Kagome back with him, but then again, he was too proud to beg. He would explain to her if she would listen, but wasn't going to humiliate himself. If she was over him, then he was over her.

But he knew it wasn't true. He would forever pine for her.

Little did he know that the Mitsukai Sparkles would change his feelings.

With Kikyo...

"It's time, now, Kikyo." murmured Kanna, standing before her.

Kikyo sighed, pushing up, off the ground to stand. She was feeling very guilty about what she was about to do, but suddenly she had an idea.

Kikyo didn't want to die. She wanted to live and prosper. And because the Mitsukai Sparkles would make Inuyasha fall in love with her, she had all the more reason to live.

Kagome had Kouga. Why should she have two men indebted to her, when Kikyo had to enchant one to love her?

But Kikyo didn't want to be a bad person, either.

She followed Kanna through the forest, headed toward a small barrier-protected cave to ressurect Naraku.

Kikyo didn't want to bring the bastard back to life; he had gotten what he deserved when he was killed, she didn't want to have to start all over.

She sighed as she kneeled before a low table. Kanna's mirror, the almost completed Sacred Jewel, and a miniature Naraku figurine were placed on it.

What had happened to the strong Kikyo? _That _Kikyo would never have been forced to revive her mortal enemy or face death. _That _Kikyo would never enchant Kagome.

But that Kikyo hadn't been alive for fifty two years.

Kanna stared at her expectantly, raising a smooth pale eyebrow in question. "Get it over with." she said.

Kikyo smirked. "No." she said with newfound confidence.

"_No_?"

"You already gave me your word that you and Naraku would not harm Inuyasha and Kagome. I do not care if you kill me. I am over that. I have been reminiscing about my life since I met Inuyasha, about all that happened, and I cannot be as evil as to revive Naraku. When you kill me, like I know you will, the spell will be broken and Kagome and Inuyasha will find out the truth."

"You seem to have this well planned out." commented Kanna. "But not well enough. There is a Taijiya, Sango who is comrades with Inuyasha and Kagome. Her younger brother was under Naraku's command. When Naraku was killed Kohaku's memories returned and he regained his free will. Naraku inserted a Sacred Jewel Shard in his back to keep him alive, as he'd previously been injured. Naraku has left his mark on the jewel shards and still controls the ones he uses to manipulate people. He can force Kohaku to kill Kagome."

Kikyo gasped. "No!"

Kanna smirked again. "I suggest you get started."

At the hut...

Where was Kagome?

Sango leaned her upper half against the wooden counter, watching her comrades as they gobbled down the food.

"It's delicious!" exclaimed Shippo. "You've sure learned how to cook, Sango!"

"Hmm." replied Sango absentmindedly.

"So...Kagome's not back yet..." Kouga commented.

"Yeah, I know. We should go look for her soon."

"I told you!" piped up Shippo from the table.

"Where did you last see her?" Sango asked Kouga.

"Well, we were praying, and she said she wanted to go for a walk, so she went into the forest. I haven't seen her since."

"Well, then she must be there."

Sango stood, leaving the hut, snagging her Hiraikotsu as she went.

"Sango!" Miroku appeared behind her. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," she responded, stepping forward. "I want to talk to her alone."

With Kagome...

She was in a state of mind which was between consciousness and slumber.

She mumbled in her sleep, the same thing she did everytime.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha...Inuyasha."

She groaned and rolled over. "Inuyasha,"

Sango was traveling quickly, as she was riding on Kirara's back. She appeared in the forest what seemed like instantly.

She trecked through the forest until she came upon Kagome's sleeping form.

"Kagome," she murmured, leaning beside her.

"Inuyasha...?" she moaned.

Sango felt as if her heart was breaking. She hated that her friend was in so much pain.

"Inuyasha...I love you..."

Sango sighed and bit her lip, wishing she didn't have to wake her from her much needed sleep.

"Inuyasha...Kouga...my Kouga."

Sango gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Was it possible that Kagome was falling in love with Kouga?

No, she loved Inuyasha, didn't she?

She sighed and shook Kagome's shoulders gently to awaken her.

"Mmm,"

"Kagome, come on, you have to wake up!"

"Mmm, Sango?"

Kagome blinked several times and stared up at her friend.

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here, Kagome? We've all been worried about you."

"I'm so tired. I just wanted a little nap."

Sango looked closer at Kagome to see that there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, I'm alright." Kagome assured her, pushing herself up.

"Kagome," Sango's voice was stern sounding.

"I just found something disturbing, that's all. It's fine."

"What was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kagome-"

"No, Sango! I'm sick of thinking about him! I just want to forget!"

Kagome was sobbing now.

"Shh, you're right, I'm sorry." Sango patted her back fondly. "We'll talk about it when you're feeling better. You look exhausted, let's bring you home."

_Home_. Where was her home? Not in the modern era, that was for sure. Her family may be there, but it wasn't her home.

As far as she was concerned, wherever Inuyasha was, was where she belonged. She still felt that way, but perhaps in a couple of months...or _years_, rather, she'd be able to move on.

Sango took her by the arm and led her through the forest to the hut.

"Get some sleep, okay, honey? You deserve it. I'll bring you your food, okay?"

Kagome nodded and went into the spare room. It was small, but it had enough room for Rin, Kagome, and Sango. The men, Shippo, Kohaku, and Miroku slept in the main room on sleeping mats. Kaede had a bed by the window beside the kitchen.

When Sango returned to the kitchen everyone was staring at her questioningly.

"Not right now," she told them. "I'll tell you once I know more. The important thing is that she's safe."

Kagome fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The hours passed, the rest of the inhabitants of the hut busied themselves with unimportant things to pass the time.

Before she knew it, Kagome was awake, and it was evening. Her stomach rumbled as she'd been asleep when Sango had come to bring her her food.

She remained in her bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, thinking, when suddenly she could hear loud voices and commotion outside of her window.

With the rest of the gang...

They were all sitting outside around a camfire, chatting, eating, laughing.

The stars shone brightly in the sky though the absence of the moon made it a shade darker outside than usual.

_'That's right,' _thought Sango to herself. _'It's the night of the New Moon tonight.' _

"What's wrong, Sango?" questioned Shippo, perched on the ground at her feet.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

She had barely finished her sentence when Kouga made a face and started to sniff the air.

"That Hanyou scum is nearby." he growled. "I'd know that scent anywhere."

Suddenly from the forest stepped a dark haired, human man. "Inuyasha!" exclaimed Shippo. "Where have you been!"

"Inuyasha," Kaede greeted him. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went forward and hugged him, and Kohaku and Rin smiled shyly in his direction.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" growled Kouga, scowling.

"I came to see Kagome. I need to talk to her. Why are _you _here, mangy wolf?"

"I've been staying with Kagome, comforting her after you broke her heart. She doesn't want to see you. You have to leave."

"And what if I don't?" challenged Inuyasha.

"Then I'll make you."

Kouga didn't feel one ounce of guilt as he punched Inuyasha in the face, shoving and kicking him. Poor Inuyasha, in his weak human form could hardly fight back.

"Inuyasha!" cried Sango. Moans of pain escaped Inuyasha as blood dribbled from his nose and swollen lip.

He was doubled over in pain, curled up on the ground. Kouga kicked him cruelly in the stomach, causing him to sputter as he was winded temporarily.

"Stop!" came a shriek from behind the scene. Kagome had exited the hut and was standing before them, tears in her eyes.

Kouga ignored her, feeling that Inuyasha deserved what he was getting. He pulled him up by his haori and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Stop it! Kouga! STOP!" Kagome sobbed over and over, then ran toward them and pulled on Kouga's arm. "Stop it!"

She pulled harder. Kouga halted and spat at Inuyasha's feet as he crumpled to the ground in a bloody, exhausted mess. With one last punch for good measure, Kouga walked toward the forest.

"He deserved what he got, Kagome. I don't regret it. You may not have realized it, but he does't love you." he said coldly.

"No! Kouga, he doesn't deserve it! No one deserves this! Leave, just go!" she shrieked, tears running down her face.

Kouga did exactly that.

The rest of the gang stared with sad looks as Kagome kneeled by Inuyasha's side and pulled him close to her. He sighed in pain, barely conscious and rested his head in her lap as Kagome smoothed back his hair, her body shaking with each sob.

The camp was silent for while except for the hushed sound of Kagome crying when a low voice said, "Hello Rin. Rin, I've been searching for you. What are you doing here with Kohaku and Inuyasha's people? That boy tried to kill you. Do you not remember that fateful day?"

Everyone gasped at Inuyasha's older brother's appearance, bracing themselves for a battle of some kind.

"Master Sesshomaru, I do remember, but Kohaku...he explained to me that it was Naraku that forced him to do such a thing."

"That does not make you able to trust him, Rin. Now, what are you doing here?"

"When Inuyasha appeared at our camp, he was looking for you. I do not know why, but he was. He left, and I was so lonely, so I followed him, but I got lost. A demon, Kouga was his name, he found me, and brought me here. I was in a pneumonatic state, and Kagome and her friends took care of me."

"I see. And did you not try to return to me?" he questioned, arching a pale eyebrow.

"No, Master Sesshomaru. I must admit that I did not. I was having a good time here, and did not want it to end. I apologize. Please excuse me."

"We are leaving. Come, Rin."

"But, Sesshomaru Sama, I like it here! Please, let me stay!"

"No, Rin."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome spoke up, still crying, but less hysterically now. "If she does not want to leave, you are in no way going to force her. For the first time, Rin is somewhere where she belongs. She does not belong with demons."

"Wench, who are you to talk to me so? Rin, come. I will not ask again."

"Please, Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin's chocolate brown eyes were full to the brim with tears. "I want to stay. _Please_."

"If you do not come by will, I will have to make you." a long bright whip of what seemed to be light appeared in Sesshomaru's hand.

"Now, come, or your friends will suffer the consequences."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt that was enough for one chapter. Ya'll better be grateful, it took me forever for this! 

xox Sacha


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, how did you all like the last chapter? I really enjoyed writing it ;) Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! By the way, sorry for the wait. My wireless is screwed up. And sorry for making Sesshomaru mean, but it's not like he'd be like, 'Oh, that's fine. Stay here, I'll see you later.' And Inuyasha may be a bit unrealistic in this chapter, but that's because of the mitsukai sparkles. Anyway, read on!

I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer in, not that I really need one, but...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything to do with it. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and other assosciations.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart: 

Last time: "Now come, or you're friends will suffer the consequences."

Now:

Sesshomaru sped forward gracefully. It seemed as though he was dancing, when in fact he was preparing to charge.

Rin's eyes were wide with horror. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't harm her, she trusted him. But he _would _attack her friends unless she went with him. "No!" she shrieked, dropping to her knees and sobbing. "Please, Master Sesshomaru! I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt them! They've done so much for me, they don't deserve this."

"Then come along. You are my ward, Rin. I saved your life, and you have been faithful ever since, but now your loyalty stops? I do not think so. I, Sesshomaru Sama will decide your future. Come now and you will be forgiven."

Tears were pooling in Rin's chocolate brown eyes. "But, but...I don't want to leave. I finally feel as though I belong. I have _friends._ I've never had real friends before."

"Rin," Sesshomaru's tone was stern. "Now."

She was being disobediant like a child. Sesshomaru had never had to deal with such a thing before. He felt that Rin should do whatever he said, as he controlled her. She wasn't bad to have around, he was just furious that she'd dared stray away from him. In truth, Sesshomaru's icy heart had melted as he'd gotten to know the child. He felt protective of her, as though she were his pup, his daughter. He would do anything to get her back, as she belonged to him.

Sesshomaru came forward, intending to swipe with his venomous claws at the closest person. Miroku just barely dodged out of the way. "Aah!" exclaimed the monk.

"Move, Houshi!" snapped Sango, pushing him out of the way gently. "I'll handle this!"

Without his Wind Tunnel, Miroku wasn't much use. If it weren't for his staff and exorcising sutras he'd be of no help at all.

Kohaku advanced forward, standing in front of Rin, _protecting _her.

"_Don't touch her._" his tone was dark. He wanted to scare Sesshomaru silly for daring to upset his Rin.

_His _Rin. He'd never really thought about her that way until now.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. "You foolish boy. You'd be smart to keep your mouth shut."

Kohaku swallowed hard, knowing that what he was doing would get himself killed.

But he didn't care. Not enough to back down, anyway. He held his weapon in front of him defensively.

"Kohaku, no! Sesshomaru Sama will not be merciful simply because I care for you!" cried Rin. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Kohaku never wanted to see her cry ever again. She didn't deserve this; she was one of the main reasons he had gotten better. Why the memories didn't hurt so much.

Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kirara circled around Sesshomaru. Rin, though she very much wanted to help, stayed back with Shippo, Kagome, and the unconscious Inuyasha.

Though Kagome knew she should be helping, she couldn't seem to tear herself away from Inuyasha.

'I just haven't seen him in so long! I can't leave him now!' she thought to herself.

So she unwillingly stayed behind the others and protected her love.

With Kikyo...

Kagome was strong. Kagome was able. Kagome would never do a thing like this. She would never do a thing like Kikyo was about to do.

She kneeled in front of the table. She wanted to back out, but she knew if she did Inuyasha, Kagome, and all of their comrades would perish.

"Have you changed your mind?" Kanna mocked the woman before her.

Kikyo swallowed hard. "No.But if you wish me to back down, I wilt do so most gracefully, and your part of the bargain must be kept."

Kanna laughed. She was a demon without emotions. Or that was how it had seemed. Since her master had perished, she'd been free to act the way she wished without fear of angering him.

"You are quite amusing, miko. If you were on the right side, you could be very useful." commented Kanna slyly.

Kikyo's features did not show what she was feeling. What would Inuyasha think of her now? Love was a strange emotion. She could hate him but at the same time care what he thought of her. In truth, Kikyo knew she would always love Inuyasha. She would always feel something for him. She knew there was no chance of meeting anyone else, as she didn't belong to this world, but as long as she was around, she wanted to be with him.

She wanted to memorize every single part of him from head to toe. His hands, face, hair, eyes, ears, his personality, his charm, his hard headedness, his loyalty. Everything. The good and the bad. It didn't matter that he was with Kagome. She knew that when Naraku was revived he would find some way to kill her; to end her life. And as the effects of the Mitsukai Sparkles would only wear off if she died, she might as well enjoy it as long as she could.

Kikyo tried to stall as long as possible, but Kanna knew what she was doing, and forced her to start the ritual.

Kikyo breathed in deeply, nervously. This was it. No turning back now.

With an anxious sigh, Kikyo squeazed her eyes shut and concentrated. She thought of Naraku, all aspects of him. She thought of "forgetting" to give him his powers, to make him a mere mortal, but she knew that she would be killed if she did. And even though she knew she couldn't hold on to Inuyasha forever, she at least wanted to say goodbye.

Kikyo ran her hands over the crystal ball. Naraku's image was glowing. He was being raised higher and higher by an invisible force, lifting him from the depts of Hell.

With one last jolt of pure concentration, Kikyo fell back, exhausted. Though her eyes were closed, she was aware that the image in the crystal ball had disappeared and that Naraku, her enemy, now stood before her.

"Kikyo," he chuckled. He was still weak, but he was alive. "My, how foolish you are. You would rather have raised your enemy from the dead than let a useless wench die? I must thank you, though. If it weren't for you, I would be stuck in that hell-hole for all eternity."

Tears fell from Kikyo's eyes, but she tried to hide them. She was not one to cry, but this was an exeption. She was frightened. She hardly ever admitted to it, but right now she was.

Naraku stood before her naked. She scowled up at him. The spider shaped scar on his back seemed to crawl, making Kikyo feel uneasy.

Naraku took the robe Kanna handed to him, and leaned his back against the cave wall. He was just as weak as she was at the moment.

"Look at us," he chuckled nastily. "We are disasters. So weak. But I have the advantage, for unlike you I am not physically and mentally weak. It is only my body that will not do my bidding."

Kikyo chuckled darkly, smirking through her tears. "That may be, but unlike you I shall have my strength back in no time at all."

Naraku grimaced, feigning disgust. "That is because you steal the souls of dead girls."

Kikyo smirked, this time genuinely amused. "Funny you should act so perturbed." she stated, smiling coyly. "As for what you have done."

"I have done nothing but what I needed to do to survive, my dearest Kikyo."

Kikyo's smile disappeared and her lower lip trembled. "If surviving means that you must have power over every living thing, if it means you must kill innocent people, and trick and scheme and dupe, then yes, you have done only what you needed to survive."

"I'm glad you see my point of view."

With the gang...

The fight seemed to go on forever. Rin half wanted to give up and go along with Sesshomaru, spare her friends the pain of risking their lives.

But she knew that if she left now, she might never be able to come back. Over the past couple weeks that she had come to stay with Kagome and Kohaku, she had started to feel much more grown up. Much more mature. Here no one would tell her to stay behind; no one left her alone all day to fuss about petty things.

She felt needed and wanted and...dare she think it?...Loved.

"I'm going out there!" announced Shippo, striding proudly toward the scene of the battle. Although he was frightened, he knew he had to do this.

"No, you're not." Kagome caught him by his tail. "Don't even think about it, mister."

Shippo sweatdropped embarassedly and sat down with an annoyed huff.

"Kagome's right." stated Rin, casually pushing herself up. The tears had dried but she was just as upset. "If anyone should go, it's me." she tried to walk quickly, so Kagome couldn't catch her, but the girl's long legs helped alot.

"I don't think so." Kagome grabbed her by the back of her kimono.

Shippo left, then, and while she was getting him Rin tried to escape again. Soon she was holding one in each arm.

"Alright, everyone just stop!" she hollered. She was sweaty and her hair was messy, and Rin and Shippo were both trying to force themselves free, out of her grip.

Kagome sighed. "Guys, I know you want to help, and I'm sure everyone really appreciates that, but frankly...well, you two would just get in the way." she tried to say it in the kindest way possible.

"I know I'm just a weak human, but this is _my _fault, and wether you like it or not, I have to deal with it. Maybe if I could just talk to Sesshomaru Sama alone..."

"Absolutely not! No way are you going to be alone with him. He'd take you away and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"But-"

"No."

"Please!"

"No! Now stop asking!"

Kagome sat down and forced them to sit down too. "Now just sit still. Everything is going to be fine."

At least she hoped so.

There was a low moan and Inuyasha stirred gently, blinking his eyes open.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in a whisper. "You're awake!"

"Kagome...? What happened? All I remember was coming to see you, and then everything went dark."

"Oh," Kagome simpered. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine." with some effort Inuyasha pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What's going on?"

"You came here and wanted to talk to me, but Kouga got angry, so he beat you up. Seeing as you're in your human form, there wasn't much you could do. Now Sesshomaru appeared, wanting Rin to go back with him, but she doesn't want to. So Sesshomaru is fighting Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango."

"Is Kikyo here?" that question caught Kagome by surprise, though it shouldn't have.

She felt a warm sensation behind her eyelids, but she refused to spill her tears over Inuyasha again. She just shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

"N-no. No, Kikyo isn't here."

"Oh."

"...Yeah, well, I...I think I'll go help Sango. Stay here, and make sure the kids don't go anywhere." she narrowed her eyes at them. They smiled innocently.

"I'm not gonna ask." muttered Inuyasha to her parting back.

Normally he would insist on coming, insist that she stay behind, but all he could seem to think about was Kikyo.

Where was she? Why was he feeling this way about her? He hadn't felt about her this way this afternoon.

He watched Rin and Shippo closely. They both tried to run off a couple of times, but soon he had Shippo in a headlock and his hand firmly clamped onto Rin's shoulder.

Kagome fought with all her might; stringing arrows into her bow and releasing them in his direction.

It wasn't just that Rin wanted to help. She was also scared that her master would get hurt. She may not always like him, but she'd always love him as a father figure.

"Master Sesshomaru!" she cried, struggling against Inuyasha to run toward him. "Please don't do this! Don't you want me to be happy? I like where I am. Please, let me stay!"

Sesshomaru's features didn't show what he was thinking. "Rin, stop misbehaving this instant."

"Please!"

To show her that he would not concede, Sesshomaru explicitly struck Kagome with all of his force. His claws entered her abdomen and she shrieked in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up. He was feeling better, but he still wasn't strong enough to attack Sesshomaru, seeing as he was in his human form. But he would have to try his best.

He stood up, and with a very serious and somewhat scary warning to Rin and Shippo to stay where they were, he set off to where Kagome was. She was breathing heavily, and leaned against a tree, slowly sliding downward.

"Kagome! No!" shouted Inuyasha, limping toward her. "Are okay?!" he caught her by her waist and held her against him tightly. He pressed his hand to her abdomen to find crimson staining his hand.

Kagome seemed dazed, not really knowing what was going on. Her breathing was shallow and she mumbled something about Kouga.

'Kouga?!' Inuyasha's mind screamed. 'At a time like this, she's thinking about Kouga?!'

Inuyasha ran into the hut for Kagome's medical kit and Kaede examined her wound before sterilizing it and wrapping it in gauze.

"Inuyasha, I am she will be fine. Ye can stop fretting."

"Damnit old hag, don't you understand? I am of no use in my human form, and since I came here, Kouga left, and he's really our only chance at winning against Sesshomaru, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Ye are correct. Now what are ye going to do about it?"

"Stop questioning me and let me think!"

The priestess was silent as Inuyasha thought of how to fight Sesshomaru.

'I know!' he thought. 'I'll find him and tell him that Kagome's hurt! He shouldn't be too far.'

He ran toward Kagome's body and ruffled her hair to let her know that he would be back. "Goodbye, Kikyo." he said.

"...Kikyo?" questioned Kagome breathlessly, frowning.

"Er, I mean Kagome. Don't worry, I'll be right back with help."

"Goodbye." Kagome whispered. _I love you._ She said the last bit silently.

Inuyasha ran toward the fight scene and asked to borrow Kirara shortly. Sango agreed as long as he brought her back as soon as possible. He got onto her back and guided her to where he knew Kouga would be.

With Kouga...

He hadn't strayed too far, but far enough away that he couldn't smell Sesshomaru or the scent of Kagome's blood.

He sat on a large stone by the river. The sky was a dark shade of black and the millions of tiny stars twinkled in the night sky. The sight of the new moon cast a shadow on the water.

Should he go back? Or should he let Kagome cool off first?

Couldn't she see that he had done what he'd done because he loved her? Because he wanted to take care of her?

Why didn't she love him?

He pondered all this silently by the water. The breeze mixed with the sound of the water rushing past him.

Where had he gone wrong?

He would have to find out.

With Kikyo...

She knew she couldn't stay with them any longer, not that she wanted to. They were scheming, and if Kikyo heard of their plans they would kill her.

So she stood up and walked out of the cave, her Soul Stealers behind her.

She walked along the path through the forest. Had the Mitsukai Sparkles taken their effect yet?

She hoped so. She continued to walk until she came upon a clearing with a river. She spotted a wolf demon, who she knew as Kouga sitting on a stone, pondering.

Ghostly white, she was almost as luminent as the moon. She watched him, hoping he wouldn't see her.

But he did. Kouga lifted his head and spotted Kikyo staring at him in wonder.

"Aren't you the dead priestess that caused Kagome so much misery?" he asked, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Kikyo laughed a pretty tinkling sound. "Are you going to harm me, wolf?" she demanded, not scared at all.

"Yes. I am going to harm you."

"Go ahead."

"Alright, then, I will." he came toward her and just as he was about to punch her, Inuyasha burst through the trees, yelling and shouting. "You're still alive?" scoffed Kouga.

"Damn straight." muttered Inuyasha. He ran toward them and stepped in front of Kikyo, protecting her.

"You ever touch her again, and I'll kill you, no matter what Kagome thinks."

"That's because you don't care what Kagome feels whatsoever." retorted Kouga haughtily.

"I care about her enough to come to you when she's hurt, because at the moment I can't do a thing about it."

Kouga's eyes were wide. "Is she alright? What happened?!" he hollered.

"She was fighting with the others against Sesshomary when his venomous claws pierced her abdomen. Kaede disinfected it and wrapped it up, but the poison is still in there, and we need to get it out. You need to drink her blood."

"Drink her blood? No way! We'll get it out some other way, mutt!"

"Sesshomaru will kill all of my friends, including Kagome if you don't help!"

"There must be some other way to get the poison out!"

"There is," Kikyo had been silent all this time, but spoke only now. "I could come and purify her. It will be quite painful, but all of her sins will have been washed away, and she will be stronger the next day, as some of my power will have gone to her."

"No way is this clay pot coming near my Kagome!" shouted Kouga, glaring at Kikyo.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her to his chest tightly. "Anyway, it's the only way."

"Why can't you just drink her blood?"

"At the moment I'm a freakin' human, stupid. Now come on, you need to help beat Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha and Kikyo rode on Kirara's back and Kouga ran in a whirlwind to the scene.

"Kagome!" he shouted. He found her on the floor curled up in a ball, whimpering.

"It hurts!" she sobbed. The poison was like a fire, spreading through her stomach. There wasn't much time; if it reached her heart she would be dead.

Kouga leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know it does. We'll take care of that."

Inuyasha appeared, holding Kikyo by the hand and Kagome winced.

"Kagome, Kikyo is going to help you. She is going to purify you, which will halt the progress of the poison. If she doesn't do this, you'll die."

Kagome nodded, wincing in fear when Kikyo touched her.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but he was starting to feel things for Kikyo again. Things he had thought were long gone. But at the back of his mind there was a strange force that was trying to block something from his mind. _You love Kagome, _it said. 'No I don't.' thought Inuyasha. 'Kagome is just my friend. That's all.'

Kikyo placed each of her hands on either side of Kagome's face. "This is going to hurt." she warned the girl. Kagome braced herself for the pain. The poison hurt, but not as much as being purified would.

Kikyo closed her eyes and concentrated hard. A bright pink light erupted from beneath Kikyo's palms. A burning, scalding sensation spread through Kagome's body, as if she was being stabbed by millions of tiny knives. It hurt so much, more than she could take. It felt like she was going to explode.

Kagome shrieked, a pained, high-pitched sound. It caught everyone's attention, including the people fighting; Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku.

"Is she alright?!" exclaimed Sango, pausing mid-swing.

"No, she's not alright." growled Kouga, coming up to them. "But there isn't anything we can do. So let's beat this piece of shit." he scowled at Sesshomaru, who smirked darkly.

"You may try, but you will not succeed." he responded.

Kouga smirked. "We'll see about that."

He ran full speed ahead at Sesshomaru, dodging when Sesshomaru swiped at him with his demon sword.

"Why don't you try that again, mutt?" Kouga sprang up in the air. He was about to come crashing down on Sesshomaru when he seemed to dissolve into a blurr, and appeared somewhere else entirely.

"Tricky, are you?" shouted Kouga, landing and turning to attack.

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu toward the dog demon. He caught it in his hand and crushed it to splinters.

"No!" shouted Sango.

Kohaku launched his weapon toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention, as Kouga was attacking him at the same time, and the axe-like weapon plunged into his shoulder.

The battle went on. Everyone received injuries; Sango had a whip mark grooved into the skin of her neck, Kohaku had cuts all over his body, Miroku had a large claw-like scratch on the inside of his arm, Kouga had a sprained arm and cuts and scrapes all over his body, and Kirara had been struck and sent flying and had injured her leg.

Kagome continued to scream ear splitting shrieks full of pain. Kikyo continued to hold her, purifying. Inuyasha was forced to hold Kagome down as she was trying to wriggle free.

"It's okay, you're okay." he murmured, rubbing her back. There was one last bright light and Kagome felt as if she was floating. She was in a dreamy state of mind, she could hear everything that was going on around her, but couldn't seem to open her eyes.

The fight went on and on, blood was spilled everywhere.

While Inuyasha wasn't looking, Rin decided to sneak away, and managed to escape unoticed. 'Now is the time,' she told herself. 'I can do this. I know I can.'

She came up behind Sesshomaru and said, "Master Sesshomaru," he turned around and everyone halted their attacks, though they all had their weapons ready in case Sesshomaru tried anything.

"You know I have always been loyal to you, Sesshomaru Sama. You saved my life and I will be forever grateful for having you in my life. If you hadn't come along I'd be living poorly, or worse; dead. But you are a demon and I am a human. You took care of me, and I will always care for you, but you didn't really think you could hold on to me forever, did you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, only listened silently. "Sesshomaru Sama, I ask you to please let me go."

Sesshomaru looked away, but he knew she was right. He wanted her to be with him, but he also wanted her to be happy. And this was obviously the only way she would be. "Alright, Rin. You may stay here as long as you wish. But if they ever do anything to hurt you, physically or mentally, I will be here to protect you, just like I always will be."

Rin smiled through the tears that cascaded down her face. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked pointedly at Kohaku and muttered to him, "Watch your back, pup."

And with one last look at Rin, he left. He hadn't said anything, but Rin could read all the things he had wanted to say to her in his eyes.

Those amber eyes. She was going to miss them. But what she would gain would be worth more than what she had lost.

Kagome felt like she had when she'd been small; she was sleeping like a baby.

As Kikyo at last pulled away, she was even more exhausted than she'd been before. Inuyasha helped her up and hugged her to him.

"Inuyasha, I thought you said it was over between us." said Kikyo, though she knew exactly what was going on.

"I know I did. It's just...I always thought you were against Kagome, but you saved her life tonight. I guess seeing you act like you would when you were alive has made me realize I still am in love with you. I don't want to let you go, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled. "I'm glad." she kissed him. "I love you."

"I do too."

With Kouga...

Kouga came toward Kagome and sat down beside her. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he needed to say it anyway. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I was just trying to take care of you. I guess I did a crappy job at it." he chuckled darkly. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, Kagome. I love you."

He kissed her hair and cradled her head in his arms.

With Kohaku...

Kohaku and Rin were seated under the Goshinboku in Inuyasha's forest. Kaede had insisted that they rest, but they wanted to be alone.

Kohaku pulled a blanket over Rin's shoulders, and she glanced at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome."

"That's not all I'm thankful for." she smiled at him pointedly. "Not just for the blanket, I mean."

"Well, what else do you have to be thankful for?" Kohaku smirked confusedly.

"You, of course. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened. I would have been taken away."

"It wasn't me, really. It was Kouga and everyone else."

"Still...thanks." she leaned toward him and pecked him on the cheek. Kohaku blushed a deep red and she smiled.

"...no problem." Kohaku smiled goofily, blushing. Rin laughed.

With Kaede...

Kaede knew she would have to tell the others about what she'd seen Kikyo do sooner or later. She knew exactly what had happened and why Inuyasha was in love with her sister again. Though she loved Kikyo, she had been gone a long time, and Kaede knew she must be loyal to Inuyasha and Kagome, as they'd often protected her.

She pulled her sister aside. "Kikyo," she breathed. "When will ye tell them what ye have done?"

"In time, sister. I know that it is not fair to Kagome for me to have enchanted Inuyasha, but I would like to enjoy it while it lasts. I will be dying soon, and it is my only wish."

"Dying? Why?"

"Dearest sister, though my Soul Stealers bring me the souls of dead maidens, I will die soon. Hosenki, the demon guard of the underworld pulls me to him. He knows what I have done and will not allow it. He is not able to come and get me himself, but he has sent many messengers to bring me back with them." Kikyo lied most agilely. Hosenki had no idea that she was alive. She had made this lie up because she knew Inuyasha's comrades would kill her if they knew she had revived Naraku.

"I understand, Kikyo Sama. I simply wish that this wasn't the way ye would have to get what ye want. I will not tell, but eventually, ye must. Kagome Chan does not deserve to be tricked this way."

"Thank you, Kaede." Kikyo bent down and kissed her sister on the forehead. "You are much appreciated."

Though she wanted to give her sister the benefit of the doubt, Kaede could not help the guilt in her heart.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope it's not too confusing. And I hope you all liked it. Any questions are welcome! And reviews are insisted upon. But thanks to those of you who reviewed! 

xox Sacha


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They were awesome :D Well, on with the story!

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kagome awoke to find herself lying in a futon, tucked under a blanket. She yawned and stretched.

How had she gotten into this bed? The last thing she remembered was being purified by Kikyo. She cringed as the burning sensation returned. She was still in a large amount of pain, though Kaede had given her some healing herbs to help.

Kagome vaguely remembered being helped into her pyjamas and ushered into bed by Sango.

Sunlight shone in through the window of the room and Kagome pushed herself up carefully. She needed to see everyone; to make sure they were alright.

Climbing out of the warm futon, Kagome shivered. She was only wearing a pink, spagetti strapped top and pyjama pants afterall.

Pausing thoughtfully, she reached back and pulled the blanket from the futon and draped it over her shoulders.

Shuffling out of the room, she slid the paper screen door open and entered the kitchen, where everyone was.

Kaede was applying a strange smelling ointment to the burn on Sango's neck, and Rin and Kohaku were playing Old Maid with Kagome's cards.

"Good morning," Kagome murmured, her voice hoarse.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Rin, running to her and hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Kagome smiled and hugged her back. "Where's everyone else?" she asked, as the only occupants of the kitchen were Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Rin, Kohaku, Kaede, and herself.

"Where's Kouga?" asked Kagome, releasing Rin and sitting down on the floor.

"He's outside. As soon as he knew you were okay he left. He wasn't sure if you would want him around." explained Sango, as Kaede bandaged her wound. "Oww!" she hissed, pulling away from Kaede.

"Ye must sit still, Sango."

Sango grumbled but remained still.

Kagome could feel guilt creeping through her mind because she knew that she should be thinking of her wolf demon friend instead of a certain hanyou. "...And Inuyasha?"

"He and that woman left last night. Apparently they set up camp nearby." Rin informed her. "Ha! I win, Kohaku!" she added as she displayed her paired cards.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Kohaku. "Again!"

After eating a small breakfast, Kagome got up to look for Kouga.

"You're going to want to put on some extra clothing," said Kohaku, shuffling the cards.

"Nah," muttered Kagome dismissively. "It's not _that _cold out."

"If you say so," murmured Miroku under his breath from his position sitting around the table. He was flexing his hand concernedly.

Kagome ignored him and opened the door to find at least thirty-five inches of blindingly white snow laying on the ground before her.

She laughed out loud. "There's snow!" she exclaimed excitedly. She rushed to grab her jacket and pull on her shoes and skipped outside.

It was cold outside, but not freezing. Kagome twirled around, snowflakes falling into her hair, her eyelashes. She stuck out her tongue and a couple snowflakes landed on it.

She hadn't seen snow in so long. As long as she'd been there, it hadn't snowed in the feudal era, and hardly in her time for that matter.

She was playing around some more when someone pounced on her. She yelled in surprise to see Kouga smiling down at her. "Kouga!" she shouted, relieved. "It's you!"

Kouga's smile disappeared. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm not made of glass, you know."

Kouga blushed, something he rarely did. "I know. I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting you."

He helped her up and they walked together toward the forest. Kagome linked her arm through his as they walked.

"Where have you been hiding, Kouga?" she asked.

"I was around...I just wasn't sure that you wanted to be around me after last night."

"Why wouldn't I want to be around you? Yes, I was angry last night when you hurt Inuyasha, but I now understand why you did it. You were trying to take care of me."

"That's exactly it." replied Kouga, feeling relieved.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. But otherwise, I forgive you." she smiled and Kouga smiled back.

Once arriving in the forest, Kagome threw a snowball at Kouga. It hit him in the face.

"Hey!" he wiped it off and went after her. Squealing, she ran as he chased her.

He threw the snowball at her and it hit her in the middle of her back.

He ran toward her and captured her in his arms, tickling her. She laughed and laughed and tried to fight him off, which resulted with them both landing on the ground, Kouga on top of her.

Kouga gently wiped the snow from her face, and ruffled her hair. "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Kagome giggled, looking away, embarassed. He caught her by the chin and softly, yet firmly, forced her to look at him.

"You know I love you, Kagome. The question is, how do you feel about me?"

Kagome closed her eyes, thinking upon the recent series of events. She had loved Inuyasha, and he had left her. Kouga had been there for her. Inuyasha had come back, and then left her again, and Kouga had still been there even when she had yelled and screamed at him.

"Kouga, I love Inuyasha," Kouga's face fell. "...but I think I'm starting to fall for you, as well."

Kouga beamed, and without further hesitation, he bent his face to hers and captured her lips in a kiss.

Kagome had only ever kissed one man; Inuyasha. She'd memorized every detail of that kiss, the length, the motion of his lips on hers, but this was entirely different.

Kouga was more different than Inuyasha than even he knew. While Inuyasha's kiss had been rough at first, as he'd been in demon form, and then become softer and softer, Kouga started out gently, and when Kagome replied with as much enthusiasm as him, he didn't hesitate upon slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome's arms laced themselves around Kouga's neck as her cheeks brushed his, and their foreheads pressed together.

"Kouga," she breathed, pulling away from him briefly, simply to press her lips to his again and again, in multiple kisses.

Kouga seperated himself from Kagome to leave soft kisses down her jaw line, then back up to her mouth. He kissed her temple, her chin, and nibbled on her earlobe before dropping to leave a chaste kiss to her throat.

They stayed there for God knows how long, before Kagome decided they'd better get back, as to not worry the others, and as she was cold.

Kouga pulled her up and brushed the snow from her hair and back.

"So, does this mean you're my mate?" asked Kouga, semi-teasing, semi-serious.

Kagome laughed out loud. "Kouga, I'm seventeen! I'm no where near old enough to make such a big decision!"

Kouga smirked. "You'll see; we'll be together in the end."

Kagome punched his arm playfully. "You're quite self-assured."

"Of course I am. I have to be; I'm the leader of the pack."

Kagome was suddenly reminded of the others in Kouga's pack and of her family. It seemed they had both abandonned their responsibilities.

"That reminds me!" she exclaimed. "You haven't seen the pack in weeks, and neither have I seen my family! I have to go!"

"Do you have to?" kidded the wolf demon.

Kagome laughed. "Yes. And you do too, mister!"

Kouga couldn't help but smile. "Alright, fine."

Kouga started to walk back to the hut and Kagome bent down to sift through the snow, looking for something.

"Are you coming?" questioned Kouga, turning his head to Kagome.

"Yep! I was just getting something." she reached what she was looking for and put it in her pocket, then rushed forward, holding Kouga's hand in hers as they walked back to the hut.

At the hut...

Sango looked at Miroku in concern. He was flexing his hand with a worried look on his face.

Sango pulled him aside to speak privately. "Are you okay, Miroku?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" he replied, confused.

"Well, you've just seemed...distracted today. I noticed you've been checking you hand alot. Is there anything wrong?"

"Sango, I didn't want to tell anyone, just in case it was a false alarm, but I've had the feeling that my Wind Tunnel is returning. Yesterday night I felt a very painful, stabbing sensation in my palm, and today I noticed that when I move my hand around there is a strange vibrant feeling."

"But that would mean Naraku has returned!" gasped Sango.

"I know. I have a feeling that somehow, someone close to us has something to do with it."

"But who? Surely not any of our friends!"

"No, I was thinking maybe...Kaede."

"Kaede?! But she's so old! And she detests Naraku!"

"I thought maybe he threatened her or something of the sort."

Sango shook her head in denial. "That's not possible. Surely you're mistaken."

"We'll see, Sango. But let us be on guard at all times."

Sango nodded in agreement and reached forward to embrace Miroku, who kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he reassured her, "It is most likely just my imagination."

But he knew that such a thing wasn't the case.

With Inuyasha...

"I never expected this," Kikyo laughed lightly. "I thought your feelings for me were long gone."

Inuyasha smiled hesitantly. "I know what you mean. Yesterday I was sure I was in love with Kagome, but today all I can think about is you."

He pulled her to his chest and embraced her softly. Kikyo forced a smile and tried to escape the guilt that was surrounding her where ever she went.

After sitting together for a while, Inuyasha wanted to see Kouga. Though he was in love with Kikyo, didn't mean he didn't still care about Kagome.

"I should stay here," said Kikyo. "I don't think I'm welcome with your friends."

"Don't be stupid, Kikyo. You're coming with me."

Kikyo sincerely doubted that they would like her, but sighed and allowed herself to be towed along.

At the hut...

After packing her clothes, changing, and bidding her friends farewell, Kagome and Kouga went toward the Bone Eater's Well.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"I am too. Just know that I will be missing you every minute you're gone."

Kagome smiled and allowed Kouga to embrace her to his chest. After releasing her, he placed a loving kiss to her temple.

Kagome giggled and returned the favour by pecking him on the cheek. "Bye, I love you." Kouga waved at her.

"...Me too!"

Kagome, who was seated at the edge of the well, her yellow backpack in hand, pushed off the wall and jumped down into the well.

A blinding purple light carried her through centuries of war, death, and love toward her own time.

When she was gently placed on the ground in the well at the Higurashi Shrine, she gripped the vine attached firmly to the stone wall and climbed up.

With Kouga...

After waiting about five minutes to be sure she was gone, Kouga sped toward the mountain caves where his clan were situated.

After a couple of hours of running, Kouga arrived. Freshly fallen snow dusted the cliffs of the caves.

He ran into his cave to see Ginta and Hakkaku trying to care for the wolf pups.

"They just won't sit still!" exclaimed Ginta, trying to keep Mafumi and Rishou from fighting. "Mafumi, calm down!" he exclaimed.

Ayame was also there, rocking Aito to sleep in the wooden rocking chair. "Go to sleep, my sweet Aito." she murmured.

"Kouga, where have you been?!" Hakkaku just about yelled. "We've been up to our necks in trouble since you've been gone."

"I had some stuff to do," replied the wolf demon. "Why, what's happened?"

Ayame set the now sleeping Aito down on a pile of straw. "The Eastern wolf clan has informed us that Naraku is back. They say that one of their guards saw him pass by, enveloped in miasma."

"Yes," added Hakkaku, trying to keep Mahoko from chewing off Fumiki's ear. "But we're not sure it's all true, because the Eastern wolf clan has always been very...dominant and jealous of our clan. It may be a trap for us to focus on finding Naraku, if he really has been revived, and attack our clan while we're distracted. They would steal our supplies and our women, and perhaps even force our best warriors to team up with them."

"We won't let that happen. If Naraku really is alive, not that he is, we'll concentrate on guarding our clan entrances so that neither of our ennemies can attack us."

"Hakkaku, Ginta, I want you to declare to the other wolves that there must be atleast three guards at each entrance. All the elderly can stay with the children, and the women will hunt."

Ginta nodded, "Alright, we'll let them know." He and Hakkaku left, leaving Ayame and Kouga to be alone.

"So, what were you really doing?" Ayame asked him.

"Who says I was doing anything?" retorted Kouga hautighly.

"Kouga," Ayame sighed, "I won't be mad. Please, just tell me. I have a right to know."

Kouga rolled his eyes but conceded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. These past few weeks I've been staying with Kagome and her friends. That filthy mutt Inuyasha broke her heart, and since we've been getting closer and closer. I've been taking care of her."

"You've been with Kagome?" tears appeared in Ayame's eyes though she tried to hide them. "All this time? While I was so worried about you I was sick, you were with _Kagome_?!"

"You said you weren't going to get mad!" snapped Kouga.

"That was before I knew you ditched your pack for a girl." hissed Ayame.

"I don't think this is about the pack," Kouga said, looking at her pointedly. "This is about you being jealous that Kagome and I are together."

"What are you talking about?" Ayame scoffed, as if this were the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard of. "Don't flatter yourself, Kouga."

Kouga looked straight into Ayame's tear filled eyes. "Kagome and I are in love, Ayame. Get over it."

And he turned around and left.

"Kouga!" yelled Ayame to his retreating back. "Don't walk out on me! I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Whatever," snarled Kouga, not bothering to look at her.

With Kagome...

After greeting her family, Kagome took a long, hot bath. Afterward she talked to her friends on the phone. But strangely, they just bored her now.

Quickly making up an excuse to hang up the phone, Kagome ate dinner with her family and then played Chess with Souta.

"Ha! Check!" exclaimed Souta.

"Right back at you! Check _mate_." Kagome smirked triumphantly.

After more board games, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Grandpa, and Kagome watched a movie.

"I'm glad you decided to come home, Kagome. We've all missed you very much." said Mrs. Higurashi, hugging Kagome.

Kagome smiled, truly happy. "I missed you too, mama. I'm just glad to be home!"

"So Kagome, why _are _you home?" questioned Gramps.

"Oh, I was just tired of being dirty and sleeping on the ground. And I missed you."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her strangely, but said nothing.

After the movie was finished, Kagome ate a snack and worked on her homework. She was very far behind and needed to finish. It was about eleven o'clock when the phone rang.

"Kagome!" called Mrs. Higurashi from downstairs. "The phone is for you!"

Kagome jogged down the stairs and grabbed the cordless phone from her mother's hand, then went back up to her room.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Kagome! I haven't spoken to you in so long!"

"...Who is this?"

"It's Hojo," Hojo sounded a bit hurt that Kagome hadn't recognized his voice. The truth was, Hojo was the last person on her mind.

"Oh, Hojo! How are you?"

"I'm great, how about you? Are you feeling better? Your grandfather told me your diabetes have been acting up again."

"Er, yeah!" Kagome sweatdropped. "Sure, I'm better!"

"Well, I called because I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch with me tommorow...?"

Honestly, Kagome would rather face an angry Kikyo than go to lunch with Hojo. He was the most boring guy she'd ever known. Not to mention her friend Yuka was in love with him.

"Hojo, I don't know if that would be a good idea. I have alot of schoolwork to do tommorow."

Kagome could hear the disapointment in Hojo's voice, "Oh, well, I guess that's okay."

Mentally cursing herself for feeling so guilty, Kagome agreed, "But maybe we could study together in the library tommorow, if that's alright with you."

Hojo brightened up. "Yes, that would be great! I am really looking forward to our study date!"

After saying goodbye, Kagome hung up and hit herself in the head with the receiver. "I am so stupid! Now I have to hang out with Hojo tommorow. As if I don't have enough boy trouble already!"

She heard a knock on her door and opened it to see her mother smiling at her sympathetically.

"Can I come in?" she asked politely.

"Sure! Come on in!" Kagome opened the door wide.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down on her daughter's bed. "I heard about your date with Hojo," she commented casually.

"How?" questioned Kagome, confused.

"Souta."

"Argh, that little brat! He was eavesdropping on me!"

"Don't blame him, Kagome. It's what little brothers do. Anyway, I was just wondering if you were okay with going out to lunch with Hojo when you and Inuyasha are fighting."

"Of course I am!" Kagome forced a smile. "Inuyasha and I, well we're better as friends than as lovers."

"I see. Well, Kagome, there's was something I needed to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"I know that lately you have been very popular with the boys, so I just wanted to give you some advice."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I have had the feeling that you still have feelings for Inuyasha, but I have also seen that you are getting closer to your friend Kouga. So, what I am saying is be sure to consider _all _your options before choosing who you love best. I know you may have lost interest in Hojo, as you haven't seen him in a long time, but maybe tommorow will awaken feelings for him that you didn't know you had."

Kagome nodded. "OK, mom, I understand."

"Well, that's all I have to say. You should get some sleep now, Kagome."

"Alright, mama. Goodnight."

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too."

Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room as Kagome got into her pyjamas.

Kagome climbed into her bed, sighing happily. She switched off her lamp and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. She thought of Kouga, and how much she liked him. Maybe even loved him. But she couldn't help but wish that Inuyasha still loved her.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you all like it? I hope I updated quickly enough for you.

Please review!

xox Sacha


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So, there's a matter I wanted to talk to you guys about: I've gotten 8307 hits on this story in total, but only 105 reviews. You would want people to review your stories, right? Well, same here. So if you're reading this right now, please review! Enjoy!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart: 

Kagome's alarm clock didn't let her sleep any where near long enough, but she smelled fried eggs and bacon, so she stifled a yawn and got dressed into tight blue jeans, a black Rolling Stones tank top, and black and white checkered slip on shoes.

She then put on her makeup; some eyeliner and mascara that accentuated her chocolate brown eyes, followed by some light pink lip gloss. After slipping on a leather bracelet, she reached into the pocket of her jacket, which was strewn over the post of her bed. The golden, heart shaped locket was cold in her hand, as it had been buried underneath the snow for a night. She looked at it hesitantly, and then fastened it around her neck.

"Morning, mom!" she jogged down the stairs, kissing her mother in greeting before sitting down at the table.

Souta was wolfing down bacon like there was no tommorow, so Kagome had to slap his hands away when he tried to steal the last piece. "You pig!" Kagome scolded him, snatching the bacon strip away.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'm making more," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

Kagome poured herself a glass of orange juice and scooped a fried egg onto her plate from the pan her mother was holding out to her. Kagome rushed to eat her breakfast, stuffing her face.

Grandpa was reading the newspaper as he sipped his morning coffee. "Slow down, Kagome! Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Mmm-hmm," replied Kagome through a mouthful of toast. She washed down the rest of her breakfast with a few gulps of orange juice. "I'm going winter clothes shopping with Eri, and then I've got a study date with Hojo."

"Hojo? Isn't he that nice boy who is always thinking of your health and giving you presents?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes." She chugged the rest of her orange juice and then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, floss, and gargle. She quickly ran a brush through her hair.

When she was ready she grabbed her sweater and rushed out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and called after her, "I washed your school uniform, darling! Now have a good time!"

Kagome waved and then disappeared from view. She walked down the cold, Autumn streets of Tokyo Japan, headed toward Frozen Ocean for some winter wear.

There was no snow yet, not even close, but it was still chilly out. Kagome shivered and pulled her green plaid hoodie closer around her body.

After about twenty minutes of walking, she arrived at Frozen Ocean. She waited for Eri (she was always late), outside the store, leaning against the wall.

After about fifteen minutes, Eri appeared, her face flushed, her dark hair held up in a messy bun. As Kagome hadn't seen her friend in almost a month and a half, Eri had much changed. She was wearing skinny blue jeans and a tie-dyed spagetti strapped tank top that showed her stomach.

"Hey!" she hugged Kagome in greeting. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Kagome responded.

Kagome noticed that Eri was wearing makeup; thick blue eyeliner, mascara, grey eyeshadow, and red lipstick. Eri used to never wear makeup. It was strange seeing her friend so different.

Eri rifled through her back pocket and took out a cigarette, lighting it with her silver zippo.

"Eri, you smoke?!" exclaimed Kagome, surprised. Eri used to be so innocent.

"Yeah," she snapped the zippo shut and replaced it in her back pocket. "Why, are you insulted?" Eri smirked as though amused.

Kagome laughed. "No, impressed. You always seemed so innocent." Kagome winked. "What do Yuka and Ayumi think of you now? They've always been so judgemental."

"Yuka and Ayumi? God, they're so annoying. I always knew you were the rebel in the group, Kagome, that's why I invited you to shop with me. Me and you are more alike than _them_. I knew you wouldn't care, hell, I knew you would even want to get rid of our stupid, boring pasts."

Kagome laughed and nodded. "I agree. When I was young, I liked them, of course, but lately it's been like I've just been tolerating them. But I like the new you, Eri. Now we don't have to pretend to like Yuka and Ayumi."

'Wow,' thought Kagome. 'That just slipped out, though it really is how I feel. I guess hanging out with Inuyasha has rubbed off on me.'

After finishing her cigarette, Eri and Kagome entered Frozen Ocean and looked around. "So, why are you looking for winter wear when it hasn't even snowed yet?"

"...I just want to be prepared."

Eri scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Cut the crap, Kagome."

Kagome laughed, a small smile playing at her lips. "Alright, Eri. In a couple of days I'll be going somewhere where there's alot of snow."

"Where?"

"...Look, Eri, I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Sure,"

"Wow, this jacket's nice. Here, try it on, Kagome."

Kagome took the coat from Eri's hands and tried it on. It was black with a fuzzy lining on the hood and was quite comfortable and warm.

"Wow, you look great! You should definately buy that."

Kagome nodded and tucked the coat under her arm, intending to buy it, and moved on toward the hats and gloves.

After about forty-five minutes of shopping, Kagome bought a pair of long johns, a pair of black mittens, a dark green toque, a pair of warm socks, and the jacket.

Eri bought a pair of black and hot pink striped tights and a pair of slippers.

They left and then went out to lunch at Subway. They were just finishing their orders when Ayumi and Yuka came in.

"Kagome, Eri, what are you two doing here?" questioned Yuka.

"Yeah," added Ayumi. "Eri, you told me that you had to babysit."

"Crap," muttered Eri under her breath, earning a low chuckle from Kagome.

After their orders were done, Eri payed for them, as Kagome had bought her the slippers. They grabbed their subs and stood in front of their former friends.

"Well, I was done early, so I thought I'd give Kagome a call." lied Eri.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay then." said Ayumi. "Hey, guys, why don't we finish our shopping together?"

"Er, we have to be home now. We just stopped for subs, and were on our way..." said Eri.

"Well why don't we call your parents to ask if you can stay longer?" Yuka took out her cell phone.

"Umm," started Kagome, but Yuka was already dialing.

She talked to Eri's parents quickly and then to Kagome's grandpa (who was completely clueless to what was going on).

"They said you guys could stay as long as you want." Ayumi smiled. "Alright then, let's go."

"Er," Eri was still trying to make up an excuse when Kagome spoke up.

"You know what? No. Eri and I came here alone together, and that's how we're going to leave. If we had wanted you guys to join us, we would have called you. But we didn't, so just go back to your playpens. Okay?"

Kagome grabbed Eri by the arm and they stormed out of the store, leaving two open mouthed girls behind them.

"That was great, Kagome!" shouted Eri, smiling widely.

Kagome looked shocked that she'd said these things. "I didn't know I had the guts to say that!"

"Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Yeah, that was classic."

They ate their subs and then, at around two o'clock, Kagome said goodbye to go to the library for her study date with Hojo.

"Hojo?!" exclaimed Eri, laughing. "You actually like him? God, I always thought you were just faking it."

"I am, but he just sounded so sad, so I had to do it."

"So you don't actually like him?"

"No." Kagome sighed.

"Then just tell him. He'll get over it. He can have precious Yuka." Eri put on a puppy dog face, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Alright, I will." Kagome hugged her friend goodbye, glad that Eri had forgotten about the whole winter wear thing so that she wouldn't have to explain.

As she rushed to the library, which was a couple blocks away, Kagome realized that what Eri had said was true; she shouldn't have to sit through a date with Hojo just because he had made her feel guilty.

She arrived and set her bags down beside the table Hojo was seated at. "Hello, Kagome." he greeted her, smiling.

She smiled back and got her books out.

After a while of studying, Kagome was almost done. She finished up and waited for Hojo to finish up as well.

Kagome put her books back in her bag and faked a small at Hojo, who was looking at her strangely.

"Well this was fun!" exclaimed Hojo, smiling. "We should do it again sometime."

Kagome swallowed hard. "Sure! Definately!"

"I'll give you a call then."

"...Sure!"

Hojo was about to leave when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Actually Hojo, I don't think that will be possible."

"Why? Are you busy?"

"Umm, I guess you could say that...I'm busy with someone else."

"You mean you went out with me when you have a boyfriend?!" he hollered, earning a few shushes from the librarians.

"...Yes."

"Why would you do that, Kagome? Do you want me to get beat up or something?"

"No! Look Hojo, I came here today with friendship in my mind when I thought of you. The only reason I agreed to this date was because you sounded so sad that I just couldn't say no."

Hojo shook his head. "You are confusing, Kagome Higurashi. I understand your feelings. Though I am disapointed that you are already taken, I won't chase after you anymore."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad you understand. I think Yuka might be interested."

"Yuka is very beautiful..."

Kagome faked a smile and left the library. She walked home and once she arrived there she right away went up to her room and started to draw in her sketch book.

First she drew Kouga, the jewel shards in his legs gleamed. After drawing Kirara and Rin, Kagome wasn't even paying attention to what she was drawing anymore. She simply ran her pencil over the paper. When she stopped and looked down, who had she drawn?

Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Anyway, please review! 

xox Sacha


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I've been updating really quickly lately, so I'm pretty happy about that. Anyway, please review and enjoy!

By the way, I forgot to add Ayame's age.

Ayame: fifteen and a half. That's right, in this story she was thirteen when she met Kagome. Got a problem with that?

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kouga ate alone. He always used to eat with Ginta, Hakkaku, or Ayame even, but lately he felt that if he couldn't be with Kagome, he just wanted to be alone.

Everyone in the pack was growing more and more nervous. Ginta and Hakkaku were assuring everyone that it was not true, but Kouga knew better. Naraku was very clever. He could get someone to revive him easily with simply the promise to give them jewel shards when he was alive again.

Kouga growled with impatience. He needed to see Kagome. If Naraku really _was _back, how could he be sure that she hadn't been harmed?

"It's impossible," he said out loud. "There's no way Naraku could have gotten to Kagome. He couldn't have gotten into the Bone Eater's Well, or gone to her time."

He heard a low chuckle from the entrance of his cave. He turned his head to see Ayame leaning against the cave wall.

"Ayame," Kouga said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "I came here to apologize, but if you're going to be so rude, you can forget it."

Ayame turned around to leave, but stopped when Kouga grabbed her by the arm. "Wait,"

"What do you want?" spat Ayame, biting down on her bottom lip so that she wouldn't cry.

"Ayame, I don't want to fight."

"I don't either."

"Then let's not."

"Fine."

Kouga nodded and they both sat down on the ground.

"Hows the hunting been going?" questioned Kouga politely, though he wasn't really that interested. His mind was on Kagome.

"Not so good. A couple of the other women and I were able to catch a wild boar, but most of the animals are either hibernating or going elsewhere for the winter."

"That could be a problem."

"No kidding. And what about the whole Naraku thing? Has anyone been able to prove that it was a lie?"

"No. Tommorow I'll be confronting the Eastern wolf clan about this, just to be sure that they really weren't lying."

"Who's coming with you?"

"Ginta, Hakkaku, Jiro, Ryoichi, and Seiichi."

"I could go with you too."

"Absolutely not! If they attack us suddenly, you will have no defense."

"But you'll protect me, won't you?"

"I can try, but most likely I'll be busy kicking their asses. You're not coming, Ayame."

"Please!"

"No."

"You think you're all that just because of your abilities, but if it weren't for those jewel shards you would not be superior to me in any way." Ayame hissed.

"Ayame, don't be sour. Many others in the pack have asked to come but I told them the same."

"Liar."

Kouga rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "You're not coming, Ayame. Just grow up and deal with it."

"I _am _coming. You'll see."

**In the hut...**

Sango watched Miroku with concern.

She hoped he was alright. The Wind Tunnel couldn't _really _be back, could it?

Sango decided to take matters into her own hands and question Kaede.

She casually suggested that Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin play outside in the snow while she and Miroku had a cup of tea with Kaede.

"So, Sango, what did ye have on your mind?"

"Kaede , you wouldn't happen to know anything about Naraku, would you?"

"Naraku? No, I do not know anything. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Kaede, there is something wrong. Miroku's Wind Tunnel is coming back. What do you have to say to that?"

"What are ye talking about?"

"Kaede, have you had anything to do with reviving Naraku?" Sango asked rather bluntly.

"Absolutely not! I am shocked that ye would even imply such a thing!"

Miroku bowed humbly. "We apologize, Lady Kaede. We were simply asking a question."

Kaede huffed but accepted their apologies. "I assure you I have nothing to do with Naraku maybe being revived, but there _is _something I have been keeping from ye."

"What is it?"

"I apologize, but I cannot tell you that. I have given my word that I would not reveal this secret."

"I see. Well, in that case there is nothing I can say or do to convince you." said Sango discouragedly.

**With Kagome...**

Kagome sighed and collapsed on the bed. The events of this afternoon were replaying in her mind and guilt was gnawing at her insides.

She may not like Yuka and Ayumi all the time, but she would always care for them. They had been friends since they were infants, after all.

They were kind, and smart, and friendly. The only reason she had started to tire of them was because they were a bit immature for their age.

After a couple minutes of debating wether or not to call them, Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Yuka's number.

After the second ring Yuka picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Yuka. It's Kagome." Kagome responded, swallowing hard in hopes that Yuka wouldn't be too angry.

"Kagome? What do _you _want?"

"I called because I wanted to apologize. I haven't been myself lately, and you have to know that I would normally never treat you and Ayumi the way I did this afternoon."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not just going to do it again?"

"I swear, Yuka. You know me; I wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

"I _thought _I knew you."

"Yuka, please. I promise it won't ever happen again. I wasn't thinking right! Please forgive me."

Kagome could sense that Yuka was trying her hardest to not give in to Kagome, but at last Yuka sighed and said, "Alright Kagome, I forgive you. I've just missed you so much; you're always ill. I guess Ayumi and I were so excited to see you that we weren't thinking about what you and Eri wanted."

"I've missed you guys too. Say, why don't you and Ayumi come sleep over tonight? We'll have a good time."

"Sounds good! I'll see you soon."

"Bye,"

Kagome hung up and dialed Ayumi's number. After a similar conversation with her, Kagome quickly tidied her room for their arrival.

After dragging two mattresses from the spare bedrom, Kagome straightened her hair and fixed up her makeup.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Kagome ran down the stairs to answer it.

Ayumi and Yuka stood before her, holding a DVD and a bag of chips between them. "Hi!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging them each in turn.

"Hello!" greeted Yuka, as Mrs. Higurashi entered the room.

"Hello yourself! Are you two sleeping over?"

"Yes!" Yuka replied.

"Alright, well Souta and I have to go to a parent-teacher interview at his school, and Grandpa will be having a nap, so you have the house to yourselves. Have fun."

Mrs. Higurashi, who was halfway to the door, turned and smiled almost wickedly to the teens. "But not too much fun."

Kagome laughed and bid her mom and brother goodbye. Once they were gone, the three girls went into the kitchen and poured the chips into a bowl.

Kagome got a couple cans of rootbeer out of the fridge and carried them to the living room where the girls spent the night gossipping, talking about guys, playing Mystery Date, and then settled down to watch Grease, the movie Ayumi rented.

Afterward Kagome washed off her makeup and got into her pyjamas; plaid boxer shorts and an oversized T-shirt. Ayumi and Yuka got under the covers in the mattresses they would be sleeping on.

Ayumi and Yuka were asleep within moments, as it was already three o'clock in the morning, but Kagome found she couldn't sleep. She was so full of worry over everything; Kouga, Inuyasha, Eri, what she would do when the jewel shards were all found, and Kikyo.

When at last she did fall asleep it was half past five o'clock in the morning.

Kagome just as her eyes closed, Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was doing right then.

**At the hut...**

Rin and Kohaku were bored, so they decided to have a snowball war. Shippo, Sango, and even Miroku joined and they had much fun. Afterward they all had tea. Rin was so glad that she had convinced Sesshomaru to let her stay, as though she missed him she was happy here.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I couldn't really think of anything. This is pretty much just a filler chapter ;) 

xox Sacha


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter; enjoy.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Sunday morning, after Yuka and Ayumi had left, Kagome packed her things for the feudal era.

After shoving clothing, homework (she'd asked all of her teachers for extra credit work and they had e-mailed her the assigments), candy for Shippo, and a disposable camera into her bag, she took a shower and blow-dried her hair. She then curled the bottoms of her hair so that they'd flip.

After getting changed and applying her makeup, Kagome ate her breakfast in front of the television. She flipped through the channels and finally settled on a re-run of CSI. Spooning mouthfuls of cereal into her mouth, Kagome found herself anxious to go back to the feudal era. She loved her family, no doubt about it, but she knew that her friends needed her.

Checking the clock that was suspended on the wall, Kagome counted down the minutes until her mother came back from her book club. Mrs. Higurashi had made plans for the two of them to get their hair done.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the normalness of her family's lives. They didn't battle evil demons, collect the shards of a magical jewel, or such things.

They went to book clubs, parent-teacher interviews, and got their hair done.

Kagome held a strand of dark hair between her fingertips, eyeing it speculantly. She didn't really think that she needed a new hairstyle, but her mother had insisted.

After she finished eating, Kagome, who had absolutely nothing to do, washed the dishes, cleaned the counters, and went through the refrigerator and threw away all the expired foods.

After an hour of cleaning the house, Kagome found herself again with nothing to do. It was only eleven o'clock, and her mother would be back around twelve. Then her mother would be working an hour and a half shift at the book store where she worked on Sundays.

Kagome sighed, and went up the stairs. As she looked around her bedroom, she decided to go do some homework on her computer.

After what seemed like thousands of pages of math, Kagome called it quits and loaded music from her computer onto her I-Pod.

Kagome practically had to force herself from running to the well in the old shrine.

**At the hut...**

Rin bundled up and went outside. The thirty-five inches of snow had melted to thirty inches, which really wasn't so bad, but Rin knew Kagome would be disapointed.

She tromped through the snow, trying unsuccessfully not to get snow in her shoes.

All of the pretty flowers and plants had been covered by the snow, so Rin's herb searching expedition was really of no use, but Rin needed some air.

Kaede was out visiting an old friend, Miroku was with Shippo, and Sango and Kohaku were spending quality time together, and Rin didn't want to interrupt.

She sat on a large rock and dragged her fingers through the snow on it's surface, making all kinds of shapes and designs.

Kohaku was just her friend, right? She'd never really had feelings for a boy before, unless you counted her brief crush on Sesshomaru when she'd met him.

That wasn't really the point, anyway. The point was, did he like her?

She wanted to know, needed to know, but couldn't risk asking. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by embarassing him, or worse, herself.

Why would he like her, anyway? There was nothing special about her, that was for sure. She was just an average girl, and Kohaku was quite a bit older than her. Most likely he went for girls more his age.

'But I don't know that for a fact,' thought Rin to herself. 'Maybe he really does have an interest in me.'

She would have to find out. She thought up a plan in her mind and decided to put it to work. She'd talk to Sango later on and she'd help her for sure.

Rin smiled to herself. In a matter of hours she could be holding Kohaku's hand.

**With Sango and Kohaku...**

Kohaku rested his head against Sango's shoulder. He remembered everything now, and wasn't shy around her. He lived with the pain and guilt of what he'd done everyday, but deep down he knew it wasn't really his fault. He had been controlled, and hadn't known what he was doing.

Kohaku's only regret was that he wasn't strong enough to resist being controlled. Sango would have been able to stray from Naraku's clutches, but Kohaku had been easy. Naraku couldn't have controlled him any easier if he stood in front of him, waving his arms and shouting.

Sango rested her arm around Kohaku's shoulders and tousled his hair. "Hey kiddo, do you want to go outside? The village has been complaining about a spirit polar bear in the area."

Kohaku's face light up. "Sure, sis! But do you think I'm strong enough to do it?"

Sango smiled warmly. "Definitely, kiddo. Dad would have been very proud of you."

Saying those words did not make either of them sad, for though they missed their father and friends, they knew that they were looking down on them.

Kohaku and Sango exterminated the spirit polar bear, without much difficulty. Miroku had made Sango some Sacred Sutras so that she could protect herself. He had sealed in some of his sacred energy, so that they would be extra strong.

"So why was the polar bear attacking the village?" Kohaku asked his sister as they trudged through the snow toward the hut.

"Before this place was a village, it used to be the prime area for polar bears to live. They had many resources and were quite happy here. But then man came and hunted the polar bears. Not to eat no, but to keep their fur."

"The villagers disposed of all the good meat and didn't even say a prayer of thanks to the polar bears, who gave up their lives. So every winter since, those hunted polar bears formed into one very large, very powerful spirit polar bear and attacked the village. All the bears really needed was for the villagers to be grateful, and never kill a polar bear again. All that was necessary that we do was purify the spirits, and make a temple in their honor. The villagers must give offerings to the spirits, and they'll protect the village."

"When did this happen? The polar bear hunting?"

"A long time, about 150 years ago. If you ask Inuyasha I'm sure he can tell you; he was alive back then."

"Really?"

"Yep, he's pretty old. He doesn't look it, though, does he?" Sango teased, winking at her little brother.

**With Inuyasha...**

Beautiful, yet familiar, like a song that you love but have heard countless times, or the sky that you see everyday.

Kikyo was exactly like the sky; beautiful, familiar, yet unpredictable at the same time. Just like the sky, which changed hues constantly, she acted on her instincts of survival, and her intuition of how to get what she wanted rather than think of any one else.

Inuyasha knew this. He knew Kikyo was selfish, and he knew that though she loved him, she would not waste her time on something that wasn't worth it, and would not spare her life for anything. Not because she was a bad person. No, that was not the case whatsoever. Kikyo was the best person he knew, besides Kagome. It was simply that she would not dare to waste her second chance at life, because though it was incomplete and she had to live off the souls of dead girls, Kikyo didn't want to go back to the Land of the Dead.

She _wouldn't _go back. Inuyasha knew this. No matter how much she loved him, she would not lay her life on the line for anything. But he didn't know about Kikyo's deal with Naraku, and the fact that she would be dying sooner than he would have thought.

Inuyasha jogged through the forest, searching for animals to hunt. There weren't many around, as the snow was deep, and many were hibernating.

With his hearing and sense of smell in defect, Inuyasha had only his sight and physical agility to help him, so he waited until he saw a small snow rabbit and ran after it.

He caught it and returned to where Kikyo sat in the God Tree, Goshinboku, smirking up at her triumphantly.

Kikyo smiled down at him lovingly and slipped down from the tree, only to be caught in Inuyasha's arms. She kissed him squarely on the lips and entangled her arms around his neck.

Pulling away, Inuyasha opened his eyes and ruffled Kikyo's hair. He bent and made a small fire atop the snow, and roasted the rabbit, which he had earlier slaughtered.

Kikyo sat beside him in the snow, slightly cold. Inuyasha covered her with his Fire Rat haori to keep her warm.

But something simply didn't feel right.

He'd only ever really done so with Kagome.

Kikyo crept closer to where Inuyasha was squatted, knee-deep in the snow, and rested her head in the crook of his neck, a name on her lips.

"Kagome,"

Inuyasha turned his face toward her, stunned. "What?"

"Kagome. Why did you leave her, Inuyasha? You told me you no longer loved me, and then you turn around and leave the one you left me for." Of course Kikyo knew exactly what was going on, but she knew Inuyasha needed to clear his mind, as she was sure his thoughts were in a blurr. She was simply trying to help speed up this process.

Inuyasha paused in thought for a moment. "I don't exactly know. One moment I was hating you for making Kagome angry with me, but the next I was drawn to you. In love with you. I don't know quite what happened, but I seem to have had a change of heart, because right now being here with you is much more appealing than being with anyone else. I like Kagome. I would do everything in my power to protect her, but let's face it, Kikyo; I love you more. I always have, and I guess I always will."

Kikyo nodded, not surprised at all by what she was hearing. "I'm glad to hear it," she replied smugly, as if Kagome were right in front of her and had heard every single thing that he had said, like had happened before.

And with that she kissed him, their tongues tangling together, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

**With Kouga...**

Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the rest of the men coming with Kouga to see the Eastern wolf clan walked from the cave where they had announced where they were going and what they were doing to the rest of the tribe. They said their goodbyes and were about to leave when they were held up by Ayame, who pleaded to be let come.

"Please, Kouga! You know I can defend myself, and I would be a big help, you'll see!"

Kouga shook his head in refusal, chuckling bitterly. "The answer is no, Ayame. We talked about this. You're not coming, and that's final."

Angry tears burned at Ayame's eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut so as not to let them escape. Kouga always made her feel young and useless, when in truth she wasn't.

She was a mature young woman with extraordinary hunting, fighting, and survival skills for her age. She'd been told so countless times and knew it was the truth.

So why did Kouga think he was so superior to her?

No, why did he think Kagome was so much better than she was? That was the real question. It wasn't just that he was leaving her behind yet again, but that he was leaving her behind so he wouldn't have to deal with her, and was later going to be returning to Kagome.

His _true love_. God, that word made her want to gag. She had everything Kagome had, and more. She was just as pretty as her, was she not? If she wasn't, why did the young men in her tribe stare at her with longing and lust? But she was stupid. She didn't care about anyone else; all she cared about was Kouga.

And all he cared about was Kagome. He was just as stubborn as she was, and he didn't even know it. The fact made her want to laugh.

Ayame glared at the man before her and swore under her breath. "Fine," she snapped, bottling up the hurt inside of her. "Do what you want. But we both know you will regret it, and when you do, I look forward to the apology you will be giving me."

"Don't get your hopes up, kid." Kouga and his group left and Ayame had no where to go but back to her cave.

Once inside, she let all the tears run free.

**With Miroku...**

Miroku sat outside with Shippo, pondering over what the kitsune had just told him.

"So, have you decided what I should do about it?"

"Hmm...well, your situation is a complicated one, Shippo. I'm not completely sure."

"Come on, Miroku! You've had tons of experience with women; surely you know what to do!"

Miroku chuckled, flattered. "You're right, I am quite popular with the ladies." Shippo glared at him, saying, "Aren't you forgetting about Sango?"

Miroku sweatdropped nervously at the thought of Shippo telling Sango, and her taking her rage out on him, and laughed nervously. "There really is no need to tell her about what I said," he winked at Shippo and discreetly handed him some candy, which Kagome gave to him.

Shippo checked to make sure the lollipop was strawberry, and nodded when he saw that it was. "You've got a deal, Miroku."

Miroku nodded and thought back to Shippo's problem.

"Listen, Shippo, I know you said that this girl you met likes someone else, but I'm sure if you spend more time with her, she'll feel more comfortable around you, and then you can make your move."

Shippo had come to Miroku for relationship advice, just as Rin would with Sango. "So, what's this girl's name, anyway?"

"Her name is Mira, and she is perfect. She looks like an angel!"

"She must really be something if you talk about her that way. Don't worry, Shippo, just stay close to her and she'll be yours in no time."

"Thanks Miroku, I sure hope you're right."

* * *

A/N: So, how did you all like it? Sorry for the shortness, please review!

xox Sacha


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I've just been really busy, though that isn't an excuse :P Hope you like this chapter, review please!

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Lying on her nicely made bed, Kagome fiddled with the locket that hung around her neck. The gold was dull and didn't shine as brightly as it had when she'd given it to Inuyasha, but she treasured it all the same. Even if she couldn't be with Inuyasha, which saddened her beyond belief, she could be with Kouga, who loved her, and keep the locket as a reminder of what could have been.

Tears seeped from Kagome's eyes. Feeling that she deserved it, as she had cleaned the whole house, Kagome allowed her exhaustion to wrap itself around her like a blanket. Her pillow was soft beneath her weary head, and her limbs were comfortably tangled together. 'I'll just rest for a moment,' Kagome told herself. 'I won't fall asleep.' But as she marvelled in the warm comfort of her bed, which she barely got to sleep in, her eyelids slipped closed. Her breathing slow and even, Kagome's thick, dark lashes rested upon her skin like feather dusters.

**With Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha sat with Kikyo in the Goshiboku, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. Stroking her raven hair, he murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

"I love you, Kikyo," he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Kikyo smirked, looking smug. "I know," she said.

"Don't you love me too?" questioned Inuyasha, hurt at her lack of enthusiasm.

"You know I do."

"Yeah...you're right. I'm being stupid."

But in his mind, Inuyasha couldn't help but ask himself if he really did know.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo with a slightly grim expression on his face. He knew he was being foolish, that is wasn't a big deal, but the fact that Kikyo hadn't said he loved him too, simply, "You know I do," was making him wonder what Kagome would have said had he told her he loved her. In an attempt to recapture the bliss that they had shared earlier, he tentatively asked her if she would like to go for a walk.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo in her cold, condescending tone, "we're outside. Why would we need to go for a walk?"

Only two people had the ability to make Inuyasha blush. One was Kagome, and the other was Kikyo. Highly embarrassed from her snarky retort, Inuyasha tried to hide the redness in his cheeks. "Well, I just thought I'd show you some places we went while you and I weren't together."

"We being who?" asked Kikyo, glaring up at him.

"We being Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and...Kagome."

Determined to be part of these memories, Kikyo forced a smile and lifted herself up by grasping the branch above her. "Sure! Of course," she enthused, forcing herself to act uncharacteristically upbeat. "Sounds great! Let's go."

Not daring to take advantage of the rare burst of cheerfulness that seemed to burst from Kikyo suddenly, not knowing it was as false as could be, Inuyasha took Kikyo in his arms and descended the tree, careful not to hurt her.

**At the hut...**

"Sango, will you please let it go? I said sorry!"

"No, Miroku! You lied to me! Obviously you don't care enough about me to be straight with me and tell me the truth, so until you do, maybe we should put off the wedding."

Red faced, angry tears burning in her eyes, Sango stormed out of the house, grabbing her Bone Boomerang, Hiraikotsu, as she went.

"Sango, where are you going?" Miroku yelled after her.

"To kill something!" she screamed back, making her husband-to-be flinch.

Miroku sighed heavily and sank to the small stool by the low wooden table in Kaede's kitchen, his head buried in his hands.

"What did I do?" he questioned himself.

Shippo appeared beside him in that way that he always did, and patted Miroku's shoulder with his tiny hand.

"Its okay, Miroku! Sango will forgive you in no time!"

"I'm not so sure," muttered Miroku, not looking at the young fox demon beside him.

"Why? Surely you can't have done anything too bad,"

"That's what you think."

"C'mon, Miroku, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help. We both know I have a knack for giving advice. Ask Kagome and Inuyasha,"

Miroku lifted his head and stared at Shippo. "Don't let Kagome hear you saying that. It'll stir up old feelings and put her on another crying jag."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me what happened already!"

Sighing deeply once more, Miroku recounted what had happened in the last hour. "I told her that I had been putting a strengthening mixture that Kaede made me into her tea. She became very upset because she thought that every battle she's fought since Naraku injured and weakened her, has been a lie, and that I think she's not strong enough to fight her own battles. She just doesn't seem to understand that I only did it to protect her, because I love her. She thinks I think I'm better than her."

Tapping one clawed finger against his lip, Shippo paused to think over what Miroku had just told him. "Hmm. Well, Miroku, first of all I have to say nice going. If you know anything about Sango, you know that she doesn't like to be shown up. You injured her pride, Miroku. You embarrassed her."

"Well, what can I do?" asked Miroku, surprised that Shippo actually did have good advice.

"It's simple! You have to embarrass yourself worse than her, and it has to be in front of everyone. After that, a sincere apology should suffice."

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Miroku regarded Shippo in a new light. Shippo wasn't the little boy he had been two years ago. Though he was only nine years old, young Shippo was on the path that led to manhood.

Thanking Shippo, Miroku left the hut for a walk in the forest, thinking upon how best to humiliate himself. He had dignity, but for Sango he would do anything.

After walking the length of the forest, and turning around, Miroku had finally found a way. Now all he had to do was put his plan into action.

**With Sango...**

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at one of the many spider demons coming her way. They were newborns and hardly a challenge, so she could do away with them easily. Sango wondered if that was really true, or if it was simply the strengthening mixture talking. She hoped not; everything she'd thought of herself up until today, since the destruction of Naraku, had been a lie, and she intended to tell Miroku just that.

As soon as she calmed down enough. All she wanted to do right now was to swing her enormous weapon into the air and hear the squeal of the newborn spiders as they were sliced limb from limb. She wanted to feel the heavy weight in her hand as her Bone Boomerang returned to her.

'How could he?' Sango blinked back the tears that temporarily blurred her vision. 'I thought he loved me. How could he disable me this way? What a jerk.'

As the last of the spiders was destroyed by the sharp swiftness of her Hiraikotsu, Sango slowly walked back toward the village, her weapon under her arm.

People bowed to her, knowing that she had rid this village of about seventy percent of its malicious demons, and she felt appreciated, something she didn't feel with Miroku anymore at the moment.

Not wanting to return to the hut right away, but not wanting to be by herself again, Sango sat down in front of the river. The snow was cold against the thin material of her demon slaying uniform. She leaned forward and scooped handfuls of water from the river, which had clumps of slush in it, and made her fingers cold. Returning to her spot, she released the water over her Hiraikotsu. The water streaked down the Bone Boomerang in droplets and rinsed the leftover blood away.

The sun was bright in the sky and shone down on her, warming her slightly. Finally she could relax and think about what had happened earlier.

She was drifting in and out of her thoughts when she heard shouts. Turning her head slightly, she saw a dark figure floating alongside the river, face down.

What was it? She didn't know, and looked closer to see.

With a gasp of fear, she saw that it was Miroku.

**With Miroku...**

(Fifteen minutes earlier)

"Alright, Shippo, so you're going to release the demon, okay? Run away as soon as you do. I'll pretend I can't handle it, and Sango will come. She'll take care of it, I'll apologize, and everything will be fine again."

Shippo rolled his eyes in doubt, but otherwise said nothing.

"Do you understand, Shippo?"

Shippo nodded, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, don't look at me that way, Shippo. It will be fine. You'll see!"

Miroku quickly disposed of his weapons; his staff, his sutras, and all other things he had on hand. After he was completely vulnerable, he motioned to Shippo to release the demon. Shippo nodded and opened a small corked bottle, which released a smoke like demon, which right away knocked Miroku off his feet, making him fall into the ice cold river. Head beneath the water, Miroku choked as he tried to breathe in non-existent air. He splashed around ungracefully, trying to float himself to the surface.

The smoke demon laughed manically and snarled down at Miroku. "Now you're mine," he growled in a raspy voice.

As Miroku drifted further along the river, treading water was becoming more and more difficult. He could barely move his limbs, could hardly breathe. The smoke demon swooped down on him, looking transparent, but feeling oddly solid. As the demon collided against him, it set his slippery wet skin stinging,

"Shippo!" yelled the monk. It sounded like gargling. "Run away!"

Shippo's ears twitched as he tried to hear what Miroku was saying. "What?"

"Run...run way, Shippo...run..." Miroku's voice was becoming softer and softer as the icy coldness took over him. His lungs were burning for lack of air, and the smoke demon had taken shape now; a snarling, growling grizzly bear that descended upon him and ripped at Miroku's mid section with very real, very sharp claws. Miroku barely had any breath left, but yelped with the last that he had.

Shippo was watching Miroku with fearful eyes. "Miroku! Miroku, are you okay?"

Miroku didn't answer. He had fallen unconscious.

"M-Miroku," whimpered Shippo, tears running down his cheeks. The smoke monster continued to attack,

Knowing that if he didn't act soon, Miroku would die, Shippo ran off as quickly as he could toward where Sango was sitting.

"Sango!" he panted, still crying.

But Sango had already seen Miroku's body floating along the river, and without hesitation, dived in. Grabbing him around the middle, as gently as she could, she swam toward the edge of the river. The current was quick and she was getting cold, so, holding on to a large vine with all her might, she hoisted Miroku over her shoulders, using all her strength, and set him gently on the snow. She then proceeded to lift herself up, and hurried to staunch Miroku's bleeding, ripping a strip of fabric from her uniform to bandage him.

After this was done, she sprinted to retrieve her Hiraikotsu. The grizzly bear shaped smoke demon hovered around her, spitting and hissing with rage, and she attached one of the sacred sutras that Miroku had given her, silently prayed that she would hit her target, and swung the Bone Boomerang toward the column of deep grey smoke that was the demon.

She didn't miss. The demon seemed to be electrocuted, which caused it to hiss and spit even more with absolute fury. It had taken all of the spiritual energy in the sacred sutra so Sango had to swiftly strip it from her weapon and press on a new one.

Once again launching her Hiraikotsu toward the bear demon, it was electrocuted once again. This time the smoke demon changed shapes. Now it was a humongous lynx. Though there was a large gash in its side, the smoke monster was still very strong.

Sango had no idea how she was going to defeat this demon on her own. If only Miroku wasn't hurt. Maybe then they would stand a chance.

"Sango, Miroku's not breathing!" cried Shippo, crouching just above Miroku's still body.

Without even realizing it, tears had started rolling down Sango's cheeks. 'No,' she thought. 'I can't let Miroku die. I have to save him.' And with that she swung her arm forward once more, and there was a bright splash of colour, and that was the end of the smoke demon.

**With Inuyasha...**

Hand in hand, Inuyasha and Kikyo walked together through familiar forestry. Inuyasha lead her to the places where so many things had occurred with his companions.

"This is where we used to always set camp," he said, pointing at the ruins of an old fire pit.

Kikyo nodded. "Hmm. That's very interesting."

Inuyasha forced a smile, knowing that Kikyo didn't care in the least, but pretending that everything was fine.

The fake smile turned into a real one as Inuyasha stared at the spot where Kagome used to sleep.

"And there, that's where Kagome used to sleep every night. And there is where she would keep her millions of bags. God, it would just drive me crazy when she would bring all of her things from home." Inuyasha's smile lit up his whole face. "It makes me mad just thinking about it," he chuckled.

Kikyo decided to humour him. "I'm sure it does!" she smiled much too sweetly and laughed falsely. Inuyasha turned his head, as he could tell that Kikyo was upset. "Is something bothering you, Kikyo?" he questioned her, cupping her face into his hands.

Kikyo shook her head. "No! Absolutely not!"

Something seemed to unfurl inside Inuyasha's chest, making him want to strike someone, to sink his teeth into something, to tear and rip and snarl and thrash. Instead, he said, "Why do you have to pretend like you're fine? You're obviously not fine. Why do you always lie about your feelings?"

Kikyo didn't reply, but Inuyasha could see the hurt in her eyes.

Inuyasha had not thought such violent thoughts of anyone since Naraku. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts at all, especially about someone he loved.

"Kikyo, I didn't mean it...I...I'm sorry," he pleaded.

Kikyo nodded and put on a smile that was by all means fake. "It's alright, Inuyasha. It's okay."

But Inuyasha could tell that the light in her eyes had dimmed.

**With Kagome...**

Kagome was shaken awake by her mother who stared down at her with concern.

"Kagome, are you alright? You're not sick, are you?"

Kagome rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "No, I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night from the sleep over and thought I'd have a nap. Not to mention that I had absolutely nothing to do all day."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, dear. Well, get dressed and we'll head over to the hair salon. I'll meet you in the kitchen in five, alright?"

Stretching, Kagome replied, "Sure," and got out of bed.

She couldn't wait to get back over to the feudal era.

* * *

A/N: I hope this kind of made up for the long wait. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoyed this, even if there wasn't much Kagome or Kouga.

xox Sacha


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review. And I keep getting reviews asking why there's no Inukag, but that's because they're still fighting. And there's a large amount of people who want Kougakag. But you'll find out what happens in the end, so bear with me please.**

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

**With Sango...**

**(Last time: 'No,' she thought. 'I can't let Miroku die. I have to save him.' And with that she swung her arm forward once more, and there was a bright splash of colour, and that was the end of the smoke demon.)**

**Now:**

Dropping her Hiraikotsu as if it burned her, Sango darted toward Miroku, who was laying unconscious in the snow.

"Miroku!" she cried, sobbing. She kneeled before him, checking his pulse. It was there, but faintly. And Shippo was right. He wasn't breathing.

"Miroku, wake up!" Miroku, please! Miroku!"

"Sango, we have to do CPR!"

"Shippo, I don't know how! Kagome told me about it, but she never showed me how."

"Me neither! What are we going to do?!" Shippo was crying as well.

"We need to give him air! But how...?"

Sango was panicked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hands were shaking with both cold and her own nervousness.

Shippo looked around him. "I'll go call for help. Maybe we can find Kaede. She'll know what to do!"

Sango nodded, sobbing silently. She watched Shippo run farther into the village, and when he was gone, she murmured, her voice shaky from crying, "I'm so sorry, Miroku. I'm sorry we fought, I'm sorry I was so angry with you. Look how you've ended up; and it's all my fault. I love you, Miroku."

For a moment Sango thought she heard Miroku mutter something back, but when he didn't so much as move, didn't so much as breathe (like she knew he wouldn't), she told herselft it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

After what seemed like forever, Shippo returned, pulling a distressed Kaede by the hand.

"What has happened? Tell me what has happened."

Sango would have thought that it was perfectly obvious, but quickly explained what had happened anyway. All the while, Kaede crouched over Miroku, observing him.

"Well, can you help him or not?" snapped Sango impatiently, holding Miroku's cold, clammy hand protectively.

"_I_ cannot help him. But Kagome can."

Fresh tears gathered in Sango's swollen eyes. "Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously. "By the time Kagome is back, it will be too late! Miroku will be dead!" and she started to sob once again.

"That is not necessarily true. Miroku has been without breath only about three minutes. I would say he has another seven minutes ahead of him. If we take a Shikon Jewel Shard and plant it in the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome will be attracted to it and hurry over here. There may still be time in which Kagome can save Miroku."

Sango shook her head, laughing manically. "_That's _your plan? That we _wait_? You've got to be kidding me."

Kaede turned to the woman beside her. "Sango, I know ye are worried about Miroku, but please do not take ye're frustration out on me. I have done nothing but help you."

Sango nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. What if Kagome doesn't get here in time? What if I never speak to Miroku again, never kiss him again? He'll die thinking that I hated him."

"We are wasting time, Sango. Take one of the jewel shards Kagome entrusted to you for while she was away and plant it in the Bone Eater's Well."

Sango nodded and shakily stood. She stumbled over to the well, climbed over it, and jumped down, but instead of just landing on the ground, a swirl of purple light surrounded her. She was being transported forward in time!

After a minute of hurtling through space, the background of the well returned to normal, and Sango didn't hesitate in climbing the inside of the well, holding tightly to the vines that were growing between the cracks in the old wood.

Once out of the well, she opened the screen door and ran out of the shrine she was in, then up the stairs and into the house.

**With Kagome...**

Kagome had just returned from the hairdresser with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi had gotten extensions in her short black hair, which extended it just past her shoulder blades. Kagome's hair, which had always been nice, was extremely beautiful now. It had been cut quite a bit shorter, so it wasn't down to her hips anymore, but just above the place where her belly button would be. It had been straightened and was glossy and shiny from having just been washed. Her bang, which used to be a large chunk off of her forehead, now rested slanted on the side, and framed her face nicely.

"I can't believe I didn't want to go today!" Exclaimed Kagome. "I'm so glad you talked me into it, Mom. By the way, your hair looks great. Long hair is absolutely gorgeous on you!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you, Kagome. Your hair looks wonderful on you, too. And I'm not just saying that," She added hastily as Kagome grinned, looking bashful.

Taking off her shoes and jacket, Kagome decided to quickly pack her bag for the feudal era. She was about to dart up the stairs when she spotted Sango, standing just inside the entry, looking panicked.

Unsure wether this was a figment of her imagination, Kagome tentatively asked, "Sango?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, it's me. You have to come back with me right now, Kagome! Miroku was attacked by a demon and almost drowned. He's unconscious now, but not breathing, and none of us know what to do!"

Kagome nodded, quickly going into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, which was in the cabinet under the sink. "Alright, I'm ready."

She turned to her mother, who was watching curiously.

"I would introduce you, Mom, but this is an emergency. I'll be back when it's taken care of to get my things."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Alright, good luck dear. And Sango," she added, unsure if she'd gotten her daughter's friend's name right, "Your friend will be fine. I know it."

Sango tried to smile, but found she couldn't. "Thank you."

And without another word, the two girls rushed out the door, toward the well. Kagome started to climb down, but Sango simply jumped, jewel shard in hand, and began to be transported back in time.

Kagome quickly caught up with her friend, and soon they were hurtling through time once more.

**With Inuyasha...**

Kikyo gave Inuyasha the cold shoulder for the rest of the afternoon, annoyed and hurt from his comment. Surely he never spoke to Kagome like that.

Just as Inuyasha could tell that Kikyo was in bad mood, Kikyo could tell that Inuyasha was distracted, thinking about something, thinking about _someone_. How was this possible? She had given him the Mitsukai Sparkles and for a while he had been much in love with her.

Why was it wearing off? What had happened?

Was it because she was weak? Because as each day ticked by, as slowly the day came when she would die, she had become distracted, disabled?

She sincerely hoped not. The only reason that Inuyasha loved her was because of the Mituskai Sparkles, but if she had never tricked Inuyasha, Kagome would not only have Kouga in love with her, but _her _hanyou.

Kikyo shook her head, trying to wave the thoughts away. If Inuyasha would be with Kagome when she died, and Kikyo knew that this would indeed happen, how would she be able to rest in peace if she thought of Inuyasha as _her _hanyou?

'Act pure like the pristess you're supposed to be,' She told herself. And so, she swallowed her pride and went to Inuyasha, who was glaring at the sky. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned, and nodded. "I'm sorry, too, Kikyo. I don't know what got into me. I was way out of line."

Kikyo shook her head. The tears that had started to fall were frozen on her pearly cheeks. She swallowed hard. "You did no wrong, Inuyasha. It was all me."

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "Come here," He murmured, enveloping Kikyo in is arms. How could he have possibly been angry with her? She was the sweetest, most precious girl he knew. He loved her.

He wiped the tears from her pale cheeks and kissed her deeply. She responded with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She shifted so that she was seated on his lap, his haori wrapped over her, her back pressed against his chest. Kikyo had been shivering, but her closeness to Inuyasha had warmed her up almost immediately.

"Don't cry, Kikyo," He said softly. "I hate seeing you cry."

Kikyo smiled a watery smile and wiped her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**With Kagome and Sango...**

They ran to where Miroku lay, Shippo and Kaede hovering nearby.

"Is he doing any better?" Questioned Sango, running toward them.

Kaede shook her head solemnly. "There is no change."

Kagome quickly caught up with Sango and kneeled before Miroku, by Sango's side. She placed two fingers upon his neck, which she couldn't help notice was clammy and cold, and felt around for a pulse. She found one, but it was weak.

Then, lowering her face to his, she performed mouth to mouth, transfering air from her lungs to his. She then proceeded to pull away and pump his heart, breathing in to him every few seconds.

Nothing seemed to happen for a while, but Kagome continued. No way was she going to let Miroku die. She was determined to fix him for everyone's sake. The world wouldn't be the same without Miroku. And Kagome's world had already changed enough.

Finally, Miroku's eyes flew open. Sango gave a scream and cradled his dark head in her arms, sniffling. "Miroku," She whimpered. He gave a couple of deep wheezing breaths and then coughed up some river water.

Kagome was teary eyed herself. She backed away from the couple, allowing them their space. Miroku was repeatedly muttering that he was fine, and Sango was apologizing continuously.

"I'm fine, Sango," Miroku was smiling weakly as Sango peppered his face with kisses. "I'm sorry."

"No, Miroku! I'm the one who should be sorry! I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of what happened. I understand that you were just trying to protect me."

Miroku propped himself up on his elbow, resting his chin on his fist. "I love you."

Sango smiled. "I love you more."

"That's not possible!" He joked shakily.

Sango turned to Kagome, who was smiling to herself a little ways away. "Thank you so much, Kagome. I don't know what we would have done without you. You'll teach me how to do CPR, won't you?"

Kagome grinned and hugged Sango amicably. "Of course I will, Sango. And it was no problem."

Sango helped Miroku up and they walked toward the house slowly, but only after Kagome received a hug from Miroku. "You save me once again," He teased.

Kagome laughed. "It was my pleasure."

After making sure that Miroku had dressed in warm, dry clothes and was seated before a roaring fire, Kagome sprinted back to the Bone Eater's Well.

After arriving in modern time, she quickly ran to the house. It was getting dark out, was about six o'clock but because it was winter, darkness came earlier. She entered to find her mother seated at the table, looking worried. Mrs. Higurashi looked up and asked urgently, "Is everything alright again?"

Kagome nodded, beaming. "Everyone is fine. I was so scared that Miroku would die, but he's alright."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed with relief. "That's wonderful, Kagome." She rose and hugged her daughter.

Kagome smiled at her mother. "I love you mom. I've really enjoyed spending time with you and I'll miss you alot."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I will too. But I'm glad we were able to spend some quality time together."

Afterward, Kagome dashed up the stairs and packed. She packed her clothes, her first aid kit, her ice skates, and some blankets. After descending the stairs her mother put some food in a plastic container and gave it to her.

"Bye, mom!" She gave her mother one last hug and then ruffled Souta's hair before she left.

She had missed being with her friends so much. Finally, she could see them again. She could see Kouga again. She had missed him most of all.

**Two hours earlier, with Kouga...**

Kouga and company were climbing down the cliffside of the caves. The people who were not accompanying them were waving and cheering. Surely their pack leader would succeed on his mission! The Eastern Clan had informed Kouga's clan that Naraku had returned, but they couldn't be sure if they were being truthful unless they the two leaders spoke to each other face to face.

If they were indeed lying, they would have only told Kouga's clan so to invade them. They would steal their supplies, kidnap their women, and convince their best warriors to team up with them, so Kouga had doubled the security around the caves, just in case.

Jiro, Seiichi, and Ryoichi were good warriors. But that wasn't why Kouga chose to bring them along. Out of all the pack members, Hakkaku and Ginta (who were coming along as well) and those three were the few people that he trusted beyond imagination. Besides Kagome, of course. He had known them his whole life.

"Come on," Urged Kouga. "If we want to get there before dark we're going to have to hurry."

Kouga didn't believe that the Eastern Clan was lying, unlike the other members of the pack. He knew that Naraku was a clever, despicable man who would stop at nothing to prosper and be powerful. But he had to be sure.

Kouga couldn't run as quickly as he would have liked. He wanted to run there, get things over with so that he could return to Kagome, but as pack leader he had to think about what was best for his pack, and contacting a possible threat without protection was ignorant. So he growled at his companions to be faster.

After about an hour, the rolling hills of the Eastern Clan's area came into view. It had started to get darker, but the sun was still visible, if only barely.

Kouga and the rest of his companions descended the rocky slope. Kouga heard a sound behind him and turned, but there was nothing there.

Continuing on, Kouga and the rest of the group came across a lone wolf. He had grey fur that was knotted and matted with filth, and gleaming yellow canines. Kouga stood before him, staring. "The messengers and leader of the Western Clan have arrived. Inform Norio of our arrival."

The wolf snarled at Kouga's rudeness and ran off, returning a few minutes later with a tall wolf demon in human form. He was large and obviously muscular, but wiry as well. He had short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes that were so dark they looked almost black.

"Kouga," The man greeted coldly, not exactly friendly. The Eastern Clan and the Western Clan had always been something of rivals.

"Norio," Responded Kouga, nodding in acknowledment.

They shook hands shook hands and Norio led his visitors through a large tunnel that went through a particularly large hill. The tunnel had enough width that they need only crouch a bit. After about five minutes of walking in silence, the tunnel ended and Kouga and his companions were standing inside the hill, which had been hollowed out to make living quarters.

Kouga looked around him. He'd only ever been to the Eastern Clan's headquarters once before, and he had been very young. It was customary for the future pack leader to meet all the leaders of the other clans.

The Eastern Clan was much worse off than the Western Clan. The Hollow Hill, as Kouga liked to call it, was crowded. All of the wolf demons had to share it, and had no privacy at all.

There was a small pile of supplies. Cloth bandages, a couple of moth eaten blankets, and some animal furs were included among other things.

"Come," Said Norio, leading his visitors toward a small secluded corner.

Ginta, Hakkaku, Seiichi, Ryoichi, and Jiro waited until Kouga was seated until they sat themselves.

"So," Began Norio. "Why is it that you and your group have come here, Kouga?"

Kouga cleared his throat. "We have come to discuss the Naraku issue."

"What about it?"

"I know that Naraku is conniving enough to be able to come back from the dead, but I many in my pack don't agree. I am here to be sure you were telling the truth about it."

Norio rolled his eyes. "How can you prove that I was telling the truth besides taking my word for it?"

"We have our ways," Responded Kouga seriously. "Just tell me whether you were truthful or not and I'll see if it's true."

Norio rolled his eyes again and scoffed audibly, but he retorted nonetheless, "Yes, I was being truthful. I was hunting with my pack mates Katsuro and Isamu when we saw what appeared to be a large dark cloud. But we could tell that it was a powerful miasma because it left a feeling of negativity and misery in the air. We went closer to find Naraku, the killer of our allies the North Clan. They were murdered by him and his assistant about two years ago. We tried to attack him, but he held a barrier, and instantly disappeared when he found out we recognized him."

Kouga nodded. "The Western Clan and the North Clan were allies as well. It was a sorrow when they were killed. That is why, along with Kagome's group who had reasons of their own for going after him, we killed Naraku in the first place."

"So, Kouga. Why did you decide to travel all the way here for just a brief conversation? And why did you bring so few companions with you? Perhaps you put up more defense on your headquarters? Are we really so threatening to you, Kouga?"

Kouga growled, a deep rumble in his chest. "Shut your mouth, Norio. Not that it's any of your business, but I brought so few companions because I am _not_ threatened by you."

"If you're not threatened why didn't you come by yourself?"

"Because," Kouga snarled, "I'm not stupid. Even though I could kick your ass easily, one hundred against one would be a _bit _harder."

"So, do you believe me or not?" Asked Norio, willing Kouga to leave.

"If it weren't for the fact that Naraku is very able to do so, I wouldn't, but he is."

"Good. Then you can show yourself and your comrades out."

Kouga glared but rose and started toward the tunnel leading to the exterior of The Hollow Hill. What a pointless exbedition this had been.

Hakkaku, Ginta, Jiro, Seiichi, and Ryoichi followed suit.

"What a bastard," Muttered Seiichi. They hadn't yet entered the tunnel and about ten heads turned toward the group.

Norio stood and bared sharp canines at Seiichi. "What did you say, boy?" He snapped.

"I _said _that you're a bastard," Seiichi shot back, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Seiichi absolutely loved a fight. Something Kouga should have remembered before inviting him to come.

Kouga placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in warning. "Think about what you're doing, Seiichi," He warned in a low tone.

But Seiichi didn't seem to hear him. He stepped forward and puffed out his chest to make himself seem bigger.

Norio turned his head slightly, beckonning a few of his demon packmates to his side.

"Do you really want to mess with us?" He questioned mockingly. "I bet you regret not taking many people with you now," He chortled, smirking at Kouga.

Kouga began to shake with anger, but knew that fighting with the Eastern Clan when they had hardly any defense was a bad idea. So he said nothing.

"Come on, Seiichi, let's go," Pleaded Hakkaku, not wishing to get beat up.

"No," Seiichi shrugged Kouga's hand off his shoulder violently.

Seiichi advanced toward Norio and, without warning, punched him in the face. There were a chorus of snarls and growls as the two proceeded to punch and kick each other, tearing at each other with their claws.

A buff young wolf demon advanced toward Kouga, and he just managed to avoid getting hit. Kouga jumped up in the air and kicked the young demon in the chest, knocking him over.

He was caught up in the fight when he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He then heard a familiar cry, and turned to see Ayame of all people being smothered by a large black haired wolf demon man.

"Ayame!" He yelled in surprise. He darted toward her and struck out at the large man, who was now choking her. Ayame tried to fight back, but she was beginning to lose consciousness from lack of air. Kouga wrestled the man away and punched him, his fist colliding with the man's temple.

But in his haste to help Ayame, the man he'd been fighting earlier had gotten up and was behind Kouga. He'd grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. The rest of the Eastern Clan, seeing the leader of the Western Clan dangling helplessly in the air, went over and began to gang up on Kouga. Ginta, Hakkaku and the rest of the Western Clan, including Ayame, tried to help, but there just weren't enough of them.

Kouga tried to defend himself; he kicked out and slashed with his claws with all his might, but the he was getting exhausted. He felt blood trickle from the corner of his mouth and blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but their is a planned power out that is going to happen in ten minutes, so I should really post this chapter. I will hopefully update as soon as possible. Please review!**

**xox Sacha**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Please R&R! Enjoy! When Kagome arrives in the feudal era her and Kouga will be at the same time.**

**Last time: But in his haste to help Ayame, the man he'd been fighting earlier had gotten up and was behind Kouga. He'd grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. The rest of the Eastern Clan, seeing the leader of the Western Clan dangling helplessly in the air, went over and began to gang up on Kouga. Ginta, Hakkaku and the rest of the Western Clan, including Ayame, tried to help, but there just weren't enough of them.**

**Kouga tried to defend himself; he kicked out and slashed with his claws with all his might, but the he was getting exhausted. He felt blood trickle from the corner of his mouth and blacked out**

**Now: **

* * *

**With Kouga, thirty minutes earlier than with Kagome...**

Ayame watched as Kouga was continuously struck, tears in her eyes. "Kouga!" She screamed. All because of her, Kouga was in danger. If only she'd listened to him!

Ayame hated to play the damsel in distress. It only made every stereotype against her true. She pulled against the strong arms that were keeping her from him, but they held tight. "Kouga!" She shrieked again, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Please," She choked. "Wake up!"

Ginta, Hakkaku, Jiro, Seiichi, and Ryoichi were being held back as well, being hit whenever they tried to escape.

"Enough, enough!" Shouted Norio, finally. Things were starting to get out of hand. He wanted revenge on the Western Clan-they were rivals after all-but he didn't want anyone killed. Then there would be a Clan War and the other clans would take sides. No good would come of it.

"Let's stop fighting and let them go," He announced.

Jiro spat blood on the ground at Norio's feet. "Look at you, getting all righteous. Weren't you the mass contributor to this fight?"

"Just leave. Hopefully our clans won't have to meet again for some time."

So the man dropped Kouga, who fell to the ground with a thud, and the group began to leave through the tunnel, pulling the unconscious Kouga along. Most were giving Ayame dirty looks.

"Good going, Ayame," Barked Ryoichi. "You might as well have tied him down."

Ayame bent her head in shame, not wishing to acknowledge the pain Ryoichi's words were inflicting. "I'm sorry," She whispered, wiping a tear with the back of her hand.

"Pardon me? I didn't hear you."

"I _said _I'm sorry! What more do you want from me, Ryoichi? I can't go back in time, can't undo following you here. But why is it that I'm getting all the blame? I'm not the one who started the fight in the first place!"

"For once you're right, Ayame," Said Ryoichi coldly. He turned to Seiichi. "What was that about, Seiichi? You saw that we were outnumbered. Did you want to get us all killed?"

Seiichi didn't reply, so Ryoichi shouted, "Hey! I'm talking to you, Seiichi! What was that about?" Ryoichi's face was red with fury.

Seiichi turned and glared at Ryoichi. "At least I'm not a push over, Ryoichi. I stand up for myself and for those around me, unlike you. All during the fight you just cowered."

With a loud growl, Ryoichi launched himself at Seiichi. "Well, I'm standing up for myself now!" He transformed into his wolf form as did Seiichi, and they began to rip at each other with their claws and teeth.

"Hey, now!" Yelled Jiro. He had been carrying the unconscious Kouga in his arms but lowered him to the ground when the two began fighting. He too transformed into his wolf form and tried to break them apart.

Ayame was sobbing. Kouga was hurt and the people who were supposed to be helping him were fighting. She'd never been stuck in this kind of situation before.

She kneeled before him, hardly being able to see because of her tears. But what she _could _see did not look good. Kouga had bruises all along his body, he had a fat lip that was still bleeding-he would need stitches. He had a black eye and a bump the size of a goose egg on his head.

Ayame smoothed Kouga's hair back. "I'm sorry," She murmured. She turned her head at the still fighting Ryoichi, Seiichi, and Jiro when Kouga answered softly, "I know."

Ayame looked down at him, shocked. "Kouga!" She cried, catching the attention of the fighting group of males. They all rushed over.

"Kouga! Are you okay?" Questioned Jiro concernedly. He was the oldest of all of them and had a paternal quality to him.

Kouga pushed himself up with much effort, and propped himself up on his elbows. "I'll be fine. What happened after I passed out?"

He took Jiro's hand, which was extended before him, and was pulled to his feet.

"Well, a couple minutes after you blacked out Norio called the fight off. I think he didn't want a war on his hands."

Kouga nodded and began to descend the rocky slope that they were standing atop. He whiped his lip and muttered a profanity under his breath. Kouga then turned to Ryoichi and Seiichi, who were still glaring daggers at each other. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Seiichi; you for initiating the first fight and for not backing out of the last one. Ryoichi; you should be ashamed for initiating the second one, and for picking on Ayame."

"What?" Ryoichi snapped. "You're defending that bitch?"

Kouga growled in warning, glaring menacingly. "Shut your mouth, Ryoichi."

"No! Kouga, I respect you, but I do not respect this fool. She followed us just to play the heroine. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have been hurt."

Kouga whirled around and grasped Ryoichi by the front of his fur garment. "Don't you ever, _ever _talk about Ayame that way. On second thought, don't talk about any woman that way. She's just a kid. She made a mistake. Now shut up before I kick your sorry ass."

Kouga let go of Ryoichi and began to descend the slope, ignoring the watery smiles Ayame was sending him. She was grateful. Ryoichi was a loyal warrior, but not a very nice person. Out of all three of the men who had accompannied Kouga, Jiro was easily her favourite.

They began to treck back to the caves. It was extremely dark outside but the sky was lit up by the stars and moon which were clearly visible. Kouga wished he could go to Kagome right away, but he needed to lead Ayame back. He didn't trust Ryoichi alone with her.

The journey back didn't seem to take nearly as long, though the climb had been harder than the descend, as snow was falling again. They were there within thirty minutes. Kouga believed that he had unintentionally gone a bit faster than necessary, because his companions were short of breath when they arrived.

Kouga walked Ayame to her cave. She slept with the rest of the unmarried women. They all shared four caves within them. Besides the women's caves, each cave was occupied by two families, except Kouga's and the the solitary cave where Kagome had slept in while she had visited.

"Thank you for defending me," Ayame thanked Kouga when she was outside the cave she shared.

"I'm your pack leader, it wasn't anything special," He muttered. He paused as if in thought and asked, "Why did you follow us, Ayame?"

Ayame bit her lip nervously. "Because I felt like I should be included. You know that I am among the strongest women here, and I am old enough to be part of the decision."

"You are a good warrior, Ayame, but just because you think that you should be included doesn't mean you will be. I am the pack leader, Ayame, I make the decisions. You are fifteen years old!"

"Kagome was fifteen years old and you had no objections to putting her in danger. And besides, I am your fiancé!" She retorted.

Kouga rolled his eyes and replied, "First of all, Kagome had my and Inuyasha's protection whenever she was in danger, and secondly, you are not my fiancé!"

Ayame was crying again. "I am too!" She shouted.

"You're just a kid, Ayame. And I'm with Kagome now. I wish you could be happy for me." His expression softened at the last part.

Ayame sobbed and entered the cave, trying not to wake anyone up.

**With Kagome...**

Kagome entered the shrine house where the well was located and entered it, being sent backward in time through a ball of purple light. When she had arrived she ascended the vines attached to the side of the well and climbed out, stumbling slightly. A pair of strong arms caught her, and she turned to see Kouga. She smiled, but it was short lived. "Kouga, you're bleeding!" She cried. She took his hand and pulled him alongside her, back to the hut.

"I know," He replied. "Things didn't go exactly how I wanted them to with the Eastern Clan. Seiichi provoked them and we all got into a fight."

Kagome stroked his cheek. "Are you alright? I think you need stitches in your lip."

He chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm fine."

The only sounds for the moment were the crunch of their footstelps as they walked back to the hut. Kagome was wearing boots, but Kouga was barefoot. Snow settled in their hair and on their eyelashes. Kagome stuch her tongue out and tried to catch snowflakes on it.

"Don't you get cold?" Kagome questioned him suddenly.

Kouga laughed and put his arm around her. "Sometimes. Only when it's really cold out."

"Do you have any jackets or anything?"

"Jackets?" He questioned, confused.

"Don't you have anything to keep you warm, like a haori or something?"

"We use furs most of the time."

Kagome leaned into Kouga, who had his arms around her. Though he was sore, he pulled her against him. They arrived at the hut and knocked, then proceeded to enter. Kagome's face was flushed and pink from the cold, but she smiled happily. Miroku and Sango were seated before the fire, as they had been all afternoon, Rin and Shippo were playing cards, and Kaede was making tea.

"Hello!" Kagome exclaimed in greeting. Sango rushed toward her and enveloped her friend in her arms.

"Kagome! We've missed you. How are you doing?"

Kagome smiled and hugged back. "Good! I had lots of fun, but I missed you guys."

Kagome hugged everyone and then brought Kouga to sit at the table. "I've just got to clean your wounds," She told him. Kouga didn't think he needed his wounds cleaned, but he went along with it, allowing Kagome to dab disinfectant on his eye and the slashes in his forearms. She bandaged his arms and legs, which were both cut and bleeding and then got a needle and thread from her first aid kit.

Kouga backed away. "Really, I'm fine, Kagome," He informed her.

Kagome sighed. "No you're not. Come on, let me fix you."

After much pleading and convincing, Kouga relented. Kagome tried to be gentle, but that didn't stop it from hurting. "Ouch!" He cried when she accidentally stabbed him a bit harder than necessary.

"Sorry," She blushed.

"It's fine, go on."

When she was finished, Kagome ordered him to get some water. She opened the container of food her mother had given her and pulled a salt packet from it. She ripped it open and poured its contents into the porcelain cup Kouga had filled with water.

"Swirl this around in your mouth, but don't swallow it," She instructed. He did so, but not without grimacing. "That tastes disgusting!" He noted.

Kagome smiled. "I know. But it will clean out the cut in your lip."

They all sat down, staring into the fire, speaking occasionally. Everyone was exhausted, especially Sango, who had fallen asleep leaning against Miroku's knees.

"Where's Kohaku?" Questioned Kagome softly, not wanting to wake her friend.

Miroku answered. "I don't know, actually." He turned to Kaede. "Do you know where Kohaku is, Kaede-baba?"

Kaede nodded her head solemnly. "Kohaku is in the forest on one of his walks."

Kagome looked worried. "Do you think we should go get him and make sure he's okay?" She asked.

Kouga shook his head. "Kohaku is strong enough to protect himself. He'll be fine."

"I wonder what Sango and Kohaku were like when they were younger," Commented Kagome, grinning.

"Probably just as talented and kind as they are now. When our children are their age we'll find out," Miroku responded.

Slowly everyone went off to bed. Though he was weak from the events of the day, Miroku carried Sango to the lodge where they were staying. Kaede's hut had become incredibly crowded. Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku slept in the main room of the hut. Kagome slept in one bedroom, and Kaede slept in another, so there wasn't much space for the couple.

Kouga was about to go outside to sleep in a tree when Kagome called him. She was already in her pyjamas, a black tank top and plaid pyjama pants. "I know you never get cold," She told him, smiling cheekily, "But if you wanted to sleep in my room, that's fine with me. Hell, I'm inviting you."

Kouga chuckled. "Alright, you convinced me." Kagome got under the thin blanket of her sleeping mat and Kouga lay down in the corner of the room. It was alot warmer inside than out, especially because of the body heat Kagome was providing. But she was losing it as well. Kouga could hear her shivering.

"Kagome?" He stood and walked over to her. "Do you want my blanket?"

"It's fine," Kagome assured him, though her voice shook with the cold.

Kouga smirked disbelievingly. "Yeah, _right_."

He draped his blanket over her and was about to go back to his corner when she leaned against him, her back agains his muscular chest, her head lolling on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her closer so that she was almost on top of him.

"You're much warmer than any blanket," She told him. It felt like steam had risen through Kagome's body the moment she touched his skin.

Kouga laughed, and with her head pressed against his chest, Kagome could hear the deep rumble of it. She decided she liked it.

Kouga was very comfortable. He was warm too. He was melting into a warm, so very sweet, comfortable state. His eyelids slipped shut of their own accord, too heavy to keep open any more, and Kagome listened as his breathing deeped and slowed.

Kagome nuzzled his chin, her forehead pressed against the crook of his neck. "Goodnight Kouga," She whispered, though he didn't respond.

Soon her breathing mingled with his.

**With Kohaku...**

Kohaku paced around the forest, his hands pressed to his head. He had a pounding headache. Why had he come out here alone, at now of all times? Because he had heard something. He had been sitting with Rin and Kaede, when he heard a whisper in his ear. It had sounded like Naraku. "Greetings, Kohaku," it had said. And Kohaku had given a yelp of surprise. He had looked behind him to find no one, and turned to see his companions were staring at him strangely.

"It was just your imagination." He told himself. "You know that Naraku is a determined man who did not want to die, so your mind is playing tricks on you by telling you that he's back."

Kohaku hoped that was the case. He didn't want to return to Naraku. He hated killing, but he had been forced to do when he had to make Naraku believe he was still being controlled by him back when he was alive. He didn't want to leave Sango or Rin, or any of the new friends he'd made. He liked them. For the first time since his father's death, he felt like he was home.

Kohaku was a bit reluctant to return to the hut that night. What if Naraku really was controlling him? Would he make him kill his friends in their sleep, or something of the like?

He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He'd stay up all night if he had to. He wouldn't let himself fall asleep, because if he did, it would be easier for Naraku to control him.

So he brushed the snow off his clothes and entered the hut as quietly as he could, turning the wooden lock after him. Rin was curled up in a corner of the main roon, her raven hair sprawled across her head rest. Kohaku didn't know what his attraction was to Rin, but he liked her. He liked her alot. He wouldn't let anything harm her, and if he was the one who did, he would never forgive himself.

Shippo was lying underneath the table. He had grown quite a bit over the last two years, and though he was still small enough to fit on someone's shoulder, he was alot taller and heavier. Shippo was snoring peacefully, and Kohaku envied that. Unlike Shippo, he couldn't just fall asleep to wake up to whatever the next day would bring him. He had to be on edge all the time now.

Truthfully, Kohaku wished hearing Naraku had been all part of his imagination, even if it meant that he would have stayed up all night for nothing. Naraku was a terrible, evil man, and Kohaku was afraid of him. He was afraid of him for what he would make him do.

Kohaku busied himself with counting the planks of wood in the floor and in the ceiling. He was at one hundred and twenty two when his eyelids fluttered closed and he fell asleep.

**With Inuyasha...**

Knowing that they couldn't stay in the forest much longer, Inuyasha decided to go to the nearest lodge and see if he could find a room there the next day. But for the meanwhile, he slept in the God Tree, Goshinboku, with Kikyo in his lap, her cold fingers pressed to his arm.

Inuyasha kissed the hollow of Kikyo's throat as she shivered. "I-Inuyasha," She whispered. Inuyasha rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah?"

"I l-love you. You know I alw-ways will, r-right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I love you too. You know I always will too, right?"

Kikyo nodded and smiled shakily.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sickeningly sweet fluff. **

**xox Sacha**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to Strawberry-Swirls for the intense reviewing, and to everyone else of course! Sorry for the long wait, I lost interest for a while and have been really busy. Hope you enjoy. Kagome will be OOC this chapter, but remember, she's matured by two years and she's been through a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kagome awoke pressed against Kouga's warm chest and smiled to herself. Grinning up at the wolf demon, she murmured, "Good morning."

"Same to you," He responded, smirking ever so slightly.

He rolled away from her and stood, then helped her to her feet. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," She said, smiling. "Thanks to you, of course."

Kouga chuckled. "Glad to be of service."

The two of them entered the main room hand in hand to find Shippo yawning widely and Kaede meditating in a corner. Rin nor Kohaku were anywhere to be seen and neither were Miroku and Sango.

"Morning," Kagome greeted the room. "Where is everyone?"

Kaede didn't answer, but Shippo said, "Kohaku and Rin are somewhere outside, and Sango and Miroku haven't arrived from the lodge they went to last night."

Kagome nodded and commenced brewing tea on the wooden stove. She then poured some for everyone in the room. Afterward, sipping her tea, she looked out the window to find even more snow on the ground than there had been the day before.

"Look at all the snow!" She squealed with glee. "Oh Kouga, we definitely have to go for a walk today."

Kouga chuckled again. "Sounds good. And I think that we should go to the caves later on, I need to check up on everyone."

Kagome nodded. "That's right. What exactly happened yesterday? I still don't know all the details."

Kouga reacted evasively to her question. She knew he didn't want her to worry. "It's really not such a big deal, Kagome. Seriously."

"Please," Kagome said softly, gently touching his bruised eye. "I need to know."

He sighed deeply. "All right." He readied himself to retell the story. "We set off for the Eastern Clan's headquarters and were there within a few hours. Once we had arrived, we discussed the Naraku topic with them, and they have proof that Naraku is once again alive."

Kagome gasped and buried her face into his chest. "No! It took so long to kill him, and he's alive _again_?!"

Kouga laughed grimly. "I don't know how, but he's in the living realm once again."

Kagome sighed deeply, tiredly. "We'll deal with that later, I suppose, when everyone's here. Go on."

"We were about to leave when Seiichi insulted Norio, the pack leader. Things got out of hand. We were fighting when I saw Ayame. She had followed us. I tried to help her get away, but we were outnumbered. When I woke up Jiro was yelling at her, and we were outside of the Eastern Clan's domain."

Kagome pursed her lips. She did not approve of what Ayame had done, but she didn't want to bad mouth her. "Nobody's too hurt, are they?"

"No, not that much. But I'd still like to check on everyone."

Kagome nodded. "Of course." She left the room to dress.

She dawdled over the process, needing to be alone for a few moments. She was just so _angry_ with Ayame. She knew the wolf demon girl hadn't done anything _so_ severe, but she was partly to blame for Kouga's injuries. If Ayame hadn't followed the group, Kouga and his companions could have escaped easier.

Kagome hated the feeling inside of her. Though Seiichi was mostly at fault, she couldn't help but feel more furious with Ayame. Why was that? Normally she didn't have anything against the wolf demon girl, was fond of her even. But she couldn't deny that Ayame meant a lot to Kouga, though he would never admit it, and that notion made her miserable.

Sighing, she felt tears burn her eyes. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want to ruin a perfectly good day with her stupid emotions. She would try her very best to be kind to Ayame when she saw her, but she wouldn't allow the foolish girl to put Kouga's life in jeopardy again.

Feeling slightly calmer, she wiped at her eyes, dressed into a long sleeved grey shirt, light blue jeans, and quickly brushed her hair. She then pulled on socks and put her boots and jacket on.

Returning to the main room she smiled a genuine smile at Kouga, already feeling happier. "I'm ready."

He returned the smile. "Good." Setting down his mug, he stood and headed toward the door. He turned when Kagome didn't follow.

"I made something for you," She told him shyly, blushing. "It's not very good, but I thought you might like it."

Kouga grinned at her, confused. "What is it?"

"This," She said, taking something out of her jacket pocket. She handed it to him with trembling hands.

Kouga stared down at what she'd given him. It was a necklace. It wasn't anything special; the beads were made of wood, with different Japanese characters on them. It was what the beads spelled that made his heart race.

In a continuous circle that completed the length of the necklace, were the words _Kagome and Kouga. _It made no mention of love (Kagome was still hurt too badly from Inuyasha's abandonment to be able to admit her feelings to him, though they were there), but somehow that made it so much more real. Kagome was showing him the real her. She wasn't ashamed of the fact that she couldn't quite confess her emotions to him yet.

Kouga smiled brilliantly. "It's great. It's not too girly, either." She laughed at this.

"So you like it?" She asked eagerly. Kouga nodded, grinning. She quickly fastened it around his neck and then took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

**With Kohaku and Rin…**

Kohaku stared at Rin, who was hugging her elbows to keep warm. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked quietly.

Rin shivered. "I trust you completely, Kohaku. But I can't rid myself of the feeling that you don't trust me. Yesterday you were acting so strange. It feels like you're keeping something from me, from everyone." She said this without patronizing him.

Kohaku averted his gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed. "You're right. I _am _keeping something from you."

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked softly, trying to catch his eye. She was unsuccessful.

Kohaku nodded. "I think you of all people deserve to know the truth." He then launched into the story of how he had heard Naraku's voice in his mind, the way he used to when the evil man had been controlling him. Rin was quiet for a few moments afterward, and he was afraid he had made her hate him.

Finally she spoke. "Don't worry, Kohaku. We'll tell the others, and we'll defeat him. I don't know how he was revived, but he won't be for long."

Kohaku felt thoroughly comforted. "I feel like such a failure," He confided in her. "I tried to stay up yesterday so that he couldn't control me in my sleep, but I didn't succeed."

Rin at last managed to make eye contact with him, and her gaze was reassuring. He stared deeply into her sparkling brown eyes, which were as gentle and kind as a doe's, and could feel himself step toward her, though he couldn't seem to control his actions. He cupped her chin gently and smiled, and then they were kissing.

They were both inexperienced, so the kiss was awkward at first. But then Rin became more adventurous and raised her hands to wind them through his silky hair. Too soon she pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"Wow," Was all she said, but she was panting gently and smiling widely.

"Right back at you," Kohaku laughed softly. He took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.

Rin smiled. "I've liked you for such a long time. I just wasn't sure if you liked me back."

"I have," He replied huskily, "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

"Does this mean we're going together?" Asked Rin nervously, blushing.

Kohaku blushed as well. "I don't know. Does it?"

Rin smiled again. "I think so."

And then they kissed again. It was chaste, and Rin kept her mouth firmly shut, but that didn't make it any less passionate.

**With Kagome and Kouga…**

"I can't…quite…reach," Kagome stood on the very tips of her toes and stretched toward the branch above her. Kouga laughed and lifted her easily onto it. She shifted so as to be more comfortable and straddled the branch, squeezing it between her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh, look," She cooed happily, leaning forward slightly. "Birds nesting. I was sure they would have flown South by now."

"They will soon, I imagine," Kouga replied. "Otherwise they'll freeze."

Kagome frowned. "I hope they survive." But knowing there was nothing she could do, she slid from the branch into Kouga's open arms. She kissed him gently on the lips, sliding her soft tongue over his.

"Should we get on our way?" Kouga asked, dipping his head to press his hot mouth into the crook of her neck. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as he left a trail of fiery kisses from the hollow of her throat to her collarbone.

"We could wait a little longer," She murmured breathlessly, opening her eyes slowly. Kouga chuckled and sat down in the snow, barely registering the cold. He pulled her into his lap so that she was facing him and she gazed into his eyes. All the love he felt for her was reflected there. But there was something else, too. A longing sort of emotion she couldn't identify. After a few moments she could place it; lust. She blushed at this discovery, feeling very self conscious. She knew what she would do.

She slipped her hands beneath the fur he wore to keep warm, feeling herself flush. He inhaled sharply as her palms made contact with the taut muscles of his stomach.

"You're hands are freezing," He told her, smiling cheekily. Kagome rolled her eyes, but smiled as well. She leaned in and caught his lips in a kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. He made a pleasured sound at the back of his throat that made her giggle against his mouth. They were both blissfully ignorant of anything around them besides each other.

Her hands moved upward and rested against his chest lightly, tracing circles with her thumbs against the smooth bronzed skin. She chewed his bottom lip teasingly. His hands were on her waist, holding her against him.

Kagome continued her hungry ravaging against his lips, her breath hitching in her throat as his fingers bit into her hips so hard it hurt. She turned her head slightly and ran her tongue against the curve of his jaw, making him shudder.

Then she was pulling away, and he was breathing heavily. "Should we get on our way?" She asked, repeating his earlier words. Her eyes twinkled as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah." He stooped to allow her to clamber onto his back, and then they were speeding through the forest, on their way to the Western Clan's headquarters.

It didn't take a very long time. A half hour at the most. Kagome and Kouga made light conversation as he ran, and before she knew it, they had arrived. Kagome noticed that Kouga still seemed rather shaky from their making out.

She slid off his back and leaned against him as he made his way over to the caves. Everyone greeted Kouga, and stared at Kagome when they noticed her. It made her blush fiercely.

Kouga was just assuring a wolf demon woman that he was fine when Ginta ran up to him, alarmed. "Kouga! KOUGA!"

"What is it, Ginta?" He responded urgently.

"It's Ayame. She's run away! We just found a note she left."

Kouga and Kagome exchanged glances. This would be a problem.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I just kind of want to post this quickly. Hope you enjoyed, even those of you who hate the KougaKag. I'm warming up to them, though I'm still a InuKag shipper. Anyway, please review! Sorry for Kagome being so OOC. **

**xox Sacha**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I have been neglecting this story. I can't believe all the catching up I have to do! I've just been really, really busy with school, moving, exams, and my social life. But that's no excuse. On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kagome glanced at Kouga, to see how he was reacting to the surprised Ginta had just sprang on him. The wolf demon's body was entirely tensed up and his fists were clenched. He was completely and utterly still except for his tail flicking back and forth in a frenzy of suppressed emotions. Kagome almost wanted to laugh at the cuteness of the sight, but figured now wasn't the best time for humour.

"Did you hear me? Ayame _ran away_!" Ginta exclaimed, as if the pack leader was actually slow.

"Yeah, I heard you, Ginta," Came a rough growl, and Kouga snapped out of his daze. "Now shut up before I break your scrawny neck."

Kagome hung on to his toned arm, worry settling deep in her heart. Just moments ago she had felt spiteful toward Ayame, furious with the girl. And now she had gone missing. Action needed to be taking place.

"Well what are we going to do about this?!" Challenged Ginta, sounding slighty more meek and respectful. "With Naraku on the loose she could get into deep trouble."

The wolf demon's dark eyes narrowed, "Just let me think!" as Ginta stormed off.

Aggressively, Kouga kicked a rock and sent it tumbling down the mountain side. Kagome pressed herself against his muscular form, and tilted her face upward so that they were making eye contact. "Relax, all right, Kouga? We're going to find Ayame." She rested her head against his chest, inhaling his musky scent as he stroked her luscious raven tresses.

"This can't be happening, Kagome," He murmured, his voice full of pain. "It's my fault Ayame decided to leave. How will I be able to forgive myself if any harm comes to her?"

Kagome adjusted her position, so that she was kissing his temple reassuringly. Her chocolate orbs stared into his, worry reflected as if in a mirror. "That won't happen. I won't let it, okay? Come on; let's start a search party with the others."

She trailed him along by the hand and they joined the rest of the pack who were grouped in a large huddle. Everyone looked worried. Ayame had been well known, even loved, here. In fact, Kagome could swear some of the females were glaring at her reproachfully. Obviously the pack would be loyal to one of their own instead of to an almost stranger.

But there was nothing to be done about the looks she was receiving. Kagome bit her tongue and remained by Kouga's side as he conversed with the other members of the pack, her cheek pressed to his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

After a short while of planning, the groups for the search party were set. "My team and I will take the west. You fellows take the north. There can be no resting until Ayame is found. If you have found her, return here right away and wait for the rest of us."

And then they were off. Kagome was barely aware of what was going on around her. Kouga had an expression as if he were being restricted on his face, so the miko had insisted that he continue on and she remain with his comrades.

The wolves sniffed about for their missing pack member and some called out Ayame's name. The group of five, including Kagome, were traipsing down the slope at a reasonably demanding pace, and she was having a hard time keeping up. _Suck it up, you, _she chastised herself. _This is nothing to how fast Kouga is running. And think of poor Ayame! He's so worried about her._

Thinking about it now reminded the seventeen year old of how much Kouga cared for the wolf girl. Knowing all this made her feel uncomfortable. Too many painful memories of Inuyasha running after Kikyo were passing through the girl's head now, and briefly she wondered what said hanyou was up to. But then she remembered she didn't care and let the notion go.

After hours of searching and calling out for Ayame, the group decided to take a break. What Kouga didn`t know wouldn`t anger him, and anyway, they were all panting. Kagome sat down on a fallen log as Hakkaku and a few others began building a fire, grumbling to herself about the snow in her boots and the number of times she`d slipped on the ice. Having to go to the bathroom and knowing no one was paying attention to anything she did anyway, the miko disappeared into the forest.

She had her jeans around her ankles and was pissing in the snow when she heard a noise that made her jump.

* * *

**With Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha trudged through the snow, sheltered by a canopy of trees as he stalked a snow hare in the forest. He was so bored out of his mind that even hunting had lost its fun—he had only resorted to it at the cause of lack of food. And because he needed to get away from that _woman _for ten god damn woman.

Inuyasha wasn't really sure about how he felt for Kikyo anymore. After her death he had never seemed to recall her flippancy, her nagging, and her mysteriousness. He was about to go barking mad if he didn't spend a little time with someone other than the "woman of his dreams" (no pun intended). But what really grated at the hanyou's nerves was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure her out. Nothing felt safe and secure with Kikyo, the way their bond ought to feel.

And so Inuyasha was uncertain. The priestess had a special place in his heart, and his love for her was unrelenting. But the adoration and rush of adrenaline at such a spontaneous affair had completely disappeared. He missed his friends, even that old hag, and he missed living somewhere warm and with a homey feel to it. He couldn't stand sleeping another night in the very forest named after him!

Padding along quietly after the snow hare, Inuyasha timed his movement and then leaped for his prey—he had the thing by the scruff of its neck when a high pitched scream resounded in his ultra sensitive ears.

Standing before him was Kagome, her face flushed with the cold and something else, too. Inuyasha couldn't help noticing—with flaming cheeks—that she wasn't completely clothed, either.

"Sit boy!" She yelled, and he was sent crashing to the ground. She pulled up her jeans and secured them in place as the half demon gave a pitiful, "Oof!"

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha got to his feet, not realizing just how happy he was to see Kagome in the midst of his annoyance at her.

"You came barging in on me! What was I _supposed _to do?!" Kagome snapped, crossing her arms over her chest to stop that sharp little twinge that kept twisting her heart.

Inuyasha ignored this rhetorical question and got a good look at the girl before him, instead. He realized with a jolt that she wasn't a girl anymore; she was a woman. How was it that she had grown up so quickly in the short months they'd been apart? She wasn't his little girl anymore.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that mangy wolf?" He muttered, refusing to break eye contact. She looked furious.

"Never Kouga, right? Always: _that mangy wolf_. Well you know, Inuyasha, Kouga has done me a great deal of a lot better than you ever have."

"Oh, don't avoid the question, Kagome! What are you doing out here by yourself?" The hanyou's expression was sombre; his golden eyes alight with a strange mix between sorrow, irritation, and wishful thinking. He took a step closer to her, absentmindedly.

Kagome sighed, and leaned back against a large tree. Snow covered its leafy branches.

"Ayame ran away, and so I had to stay with the guys while Kouga looks for her. I just came out here to uh.. attend to something." Her chocolate orbs burned into his golden ones.

Inuyasha was overcome with the strangest of sensations. All of his senses felt heightened and super conscious of everything around him. His body always reacted this way to being around Kagome. The unique scent that was purely Kagome encircled him, dazzling him momentarily.

In his haste to return to someone that, quite frankly, wasn't all he thought she would be, Inuyasha hadn't stopped to think about Kagome. About the way she smiled, how she had filled out quite nicely over the years, and her kind heart. The raven haired beauty barely had a mean word for anybody, whereas Kikyo was all sharp tongue. Her words were misleading and tricky, and contained double meanings. Inuyasha realized for the first time that the miko wasn't the same woman he had fallen in love with oh so many years ago.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, baka! What if it had been someone like Naraku who barged in on you, instead of me?" He demanded, his gaze fierce.

"I would take Naraku over you, any day," She retorted, hitting the hanyou where it hurt. "at least with him I know what to expect!" She planted her hands on her hips and stared at him furiously.

Another step and Inuyasha was standing right in front of her. "You don't mean that," His tone was soft and so was his gaze. He couldn't help exposing his vulnerable when he was with someone as gentle as Kagome. Though she could be entirely feisty when her panties were in a bunch. A wave of memories crashed over him, and the urge to hold her was so strong it hurt.

"No, I don't," Kagome responded equally quietly. "But let us not busy ourselves with false, proper conversation, shall we? Where were you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt ashamed of himself. She had been through much suffering on his account; that much he knew. But was Kagome wasn't aware of was that he would take it all back if he could do it over again. It had been a hidden want that grown stronger over the time they had been apart. Now it had made its way to the surface of his very being. With every fibre in his demonic body, Inuyasha wanted Kagome back.

"I don't know what I can say to make you understand the way I was, Kagome," The hanyou confessed in his sad, slow voice. "I was so very confused and everything was _weird_, but now I think I've seen the light. I want you back."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, her facial features incredulous. "That wasn't even close to the apology I deserve," She said coldly.

In a sudden, unexpected motion, Inuyasha grasped her wrist, pulling her closer to him. Heat rolled off him so deliciously that she wanted to cuddle up against him and be separated. Despite her anger, he was making her soft.

"I know it's not," He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "But this is: I'm sorry, Kagome, for everything. You have to know that given the chance I would go back and change everything. I would stay by you. I don't know what I was thinking to leave you, because you're my everything. Please give me another chance," He pleaded.

Kagome looked up into his eyes. She wanted to trust him. Inuyasha had been her protector for so long, and her friend on top of that. This apology was a start; but she couldn't let him back in her life so easily. "I forgive you, Inuyasha," She told him. "But I do not love you anymore. Kouga and I are happy together."

In reality, Kagome was completely lost. She wasn't sure that she loved Kouga, and she wasn't sure that she didn't not love Inuyasha anymore. When it came down to it, she really couldn't pick between the two. For now, that wasn't an option.

"Oh, Kagome, please!" Inuyasha _never _said please. But he was saying it now and sounding uncharacteristically weak.

"No," Tears were streaming down her face now, and Inuyasha wiped them away lovingly. "I can't do that, Inuyasha. Please understand."

His golden eyes stormy, Inuyasha shrugged. "I can't do that, Kagome," He said, quoting her. "But I can settle for now. Don't be a stranger."

He kissed her forehead, and then she had run away.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm hoping that appeased all you Inukag fans? =) I hope you enjoyed, sorry again. Please review!**

**xox Sacha**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: No reviews yet sadly =( but enjoy this chapter, readers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kagome made her way back to her group uncertainly. Her encounter with Inuyasha had been into the heart of the forest. She felt horrible. All stuffed up and confused and disbelieving. She had waited so long for a proper apology from Inuyasha, but now that he had finally caught on she wasn't sure she could go back to him. This wasn't the fairy tale resolution she had dreamed of for them, way back when she had first discovered her love for him and Kikyo had been forced from the dead back into their lives.

It wasn't that Kagome hated Kikyo—well, actually, it was. But pity and envy were other emotions she felt toward the formerly perished priestess. In the corners of her mind Kagome wished they could form a truce. She knew that the miko was stronger than her, and she would rather tolerate (if not befriend) her than that they rage war against one another.

"Where did you go?" Questioned Hakkaku, as Kagome returned to her fallen log. She brushed a strand of hair back from her face. Today was windy.

"I had to go to the bathroom," She explained, her expression gloomy. Hakkaku clued in that she wasn't in the mood for chatting.

"All right everyone. We're leaving now!" He announced, getting to his feet and starting the walk. Kagome continued to sulk and glare and think too much at the back of the queue. It was rare that anyone but Inuyasha felt the wrath of her bad moods.

The party continued their course, the wolves smelling around for Ayame's whereabouts and everyone calling her name. The brunette was still worried about Kouga's connection to the wolf girl. Could it be that it was her destiny to constantly have her man leave her?

"Ayame!" Kagome joined in and shouted for the redhead. "Ayame!"

The gang came to a stream, and Ayame's scent was no where to be found. Kagome had a bad feeling that she had headed north, not south, the direction in which they were going. She hoped everything was going well with the others.

* * *

**With Kouga...**

Kouga had ran miles, far ahead of his league of pack members. Thanking Kami that he had been blessed with the Shikon no Tama shards for speed, he pushed on. Ayame might be in trouble this very second!

A scent he recognized caught his attention, and the wolf demon made a swift left. Five more minutes and he came to a clearing. It was a lot warmer here than it had been up on the mountain top. The sun beat down pleasantly. And if Kouga hadn't been sweating before, he was now. There were patches of warmed grass amidst all of the snow, and if he looked closely he could just see the tiny form of Ayame.

Approaching her, he noticed that she was asleep. Though he knew how unsettled she must be about their big confrontation the other day, Kouga had to admire that her slumber appeared peaceful and undisturbed. Sometimes he awoke to the sounds of Kagome whimpering in her sleep, but not Ayame. She wore more of a 'screw whoever doesn't want me' vibe.

Kneeling, the wolf demon cradled her head in his lap. The girl's eyes cracked open, and eventually focused on the man with her.

"Kouga?" She asked, recognizing him. Her voice was gruff with sleep. "You found me," she said, the corners of her mouth pulling downward.

"No shit," He retorted, not unkindly. "Good thing I did, too. Who knows what sort of trouble you could be in right now?"

Ayame propped herself up and glared. "I can take care of myself. I may be fifteen, but I am _not _stupid."

"I never said you were," Kouga sounded genuinely surprised, as if her being dumb had never crossed his mind. "But you're also a brat who doesn't know what she wants. You may think you know everything you have to to survive, but you don't," He told her sternly. Ayame looked a little regretful.

Kouga stood and pulled her to stand with him. Their hands remained linked a moment longer than necessary. "We're going home. No arguments."

And to his astonishment she didn't offer any.

* * *

**With Kohaku and Rin...**

The two had spent the entire day alone together, and yet Kohaku didn't feel sick of Rin in the least. They had wandered down to the village market, glancing shyly at each other every now and then and blushing when they were caught. Kohaku had brought some money he had earned demon slaying with Sango, so he could actually afford to buy something. Rin was not so fortunate.

Rin yawned with boredom as her friend perused a weaponry stall. Kohaku and the merchant were deep in conversation, discussing maiming tactics, and he was afraid he had left the girl out a tad. Ending the conversation and embarrassed at his lack of manners, Kohaku led her to a stall for kimonos.

"I'm sorry I ignored you like that, back there," the young taijiya murmured, his voice husky and just on the verge of deepening. "You know, that's what I like about you, Rin; you would rather try on pretty dresses than hear about ways to defend yourself."

A little crease formed between Rin's brows as she pouted at him. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult," She responded. Kohaku thought she looked especially alluring in a crimson kimono; her long, glossy black hair tied back with a white ribbon.

"I just mean that your presence, your enthusiasm and love for life and good things, inspires me. Don't ever change, okay?" He grinned cheekily and Rin gave a little laugh.

"I wasn't always like this, you know," She informed him seriously, looking into his eyes. Brown met hazel. "When my parents were killed, I didn't want to live anymore. I grew so depressed and lonely and bitter. Things only got better when Lord Sesshomaru rescued me."

Kohaku gave her a sideways glance, then said thoughtfully, "You miss him, don't you?" He himself could not understand her affection for someone of such cruel nature. But then again, he was no saint either...

Rin nodded, not quite meeting his gaze. "Yeah. But it was worth it." Now she was beaming at him. "You're worth it, Kohaku."

Even Kohaku's ears burned red.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that one. Please please review! I will write more with more reviews...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks to inuyashaxkagome321 for the review =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Ayame pushed herself to keep up with Kouga's stride. They had been walking in silence for the last ten minutes, but right now she needed some answers. Unconsciously, Ayame pondered upon whether she ought to tell him how many tears she had cried over him. Would knowing the truth about what he had done to her drive him away?

Barely able to contain her curiosity, Ayame couldn't help opening her mouth and asking, "Kouga…do you think I'm pretty?"

Said wolf demon actually stopped to turn and face her. His blue eyes blazed with electricity and his mouth was set in a firm line. "You are one of the prettiest girls I know, Ayame. Why do you ask?" He smoldered at her with uncharacteristic patience.

Ayame felt a thrill of pleasure pass through her. But she hadn't simply been fishing for compliments from the object of her affections. "I have another question," She continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

"I asked first," Kouga countered. Ayame gave a sigh and shook her head.

"If I'm pretty enough for you, then why Kagome? You _did _make that promise to marry me. I know that you remember, Kouga. Why have you been insulting my intelligence all these years? Why not just acknowledge that you were regretful but plans change, and see if I might not let you off the hook?"

Kouga rolled his eyes, and as Ayame saw him she scoffed. "Impossible," she muttered. The two fought like an old married couple.

"If I'd thought it would have been that easy to get out of, I would have done so a long time ago. I know you, Ayame. You wouldn't let go just like that. You're a fighter."

The wolf girl's bottom lip began to tremble. Kouga's eyes grew wide with horror as her green ones filled with tears. "Oh no, Ayame. Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry," He pleaded, looking into those shining orbs earnestly.

Ayame couldn't help it. Soon, huge sobs were wracking her small frame. Not knowing what else to do, Kouga took her into his arms and allowed her to cry into the crook of his neck. She was just a child, after all, and she needed to consoling.

"Did you really dread marrying me _that _much?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I've always wanted to marry you. Ever since I was a cub."

"No, that's not it. That's not the way I meant to put it. It's just that, Kagome means everything to me. And if you keep waiting, if you keep your hopes up that we're not going to work out, you're just going to get hurt."

Ayame glared. "You're so full of shit, you know that?" She hollered angrily.

"Don't take this out on me just because this isn't what you want to hear!"

They were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes, jaws set, when something happened. The red head's petal pink lips came crashing against Kouga's own. Not knowing exactly what to do, he followed his instincts and kissed back. Ayame's tongue slipped into his mouth, and he allowed it. The softness of her mouth on his and the feel of her small form pressed against him was making him feel a little antsy. And then Kouga got a really bad feeling inside and pulled away.

He touched his swollen lips, breathing hard. Ayame was panting, too. She knew the look he was giving her. It practically shouted, 'this can never happen again'.

The only thing he said was, "Ayame? Don't tell Kagome."

**With Kagome…**

It was dark, and with no luck by now the group had to assume that Ayame had been found. The only sources of light were the millions of tiny specks in the night sky; the stars, and the sliver of a moon. Cold and weary, Kagome couldn't walk any more. She hadn't been complaining, but literally falling asleep on her feet. Seiichi had offered to carry her, and she fell asleep for real this time, in his muscular arms.

Before she was aware of what was happening, they had arrived, and Kagome was being passed to Kouga's warm embrace. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply and gripping her close to his chest. The miko wondered if he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

"Did you find her?" She murmured, half asleep, barely able to keep her eyes open. Kouga cupped her pale face and gave her a tender kiss. He could feel the guilt of his earlier exploitation with Ayame shadowing his heart.

How could he have done that to his sweet, innocent Kagome? If she found out she would never be able to trust him again, let alone another man. If she was betrayed twice in a row, Kouga knew that her ability to love would be quite shaken. He couldn't let that happen. Kagome was the only girl for him.

"Yeah, we found her, sweetheart," He whispered, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall back against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come—she felt safe in Kouga's grasp.

But he was tracing circles with his index finger across the back of her hand, and said, "Don't you want to speak to Ayame?" and Kagome agreed, it was the polite thing to do and she was normally fond of the girl despite her earlier vehemence. Kouga set her down gently.

"Yes, I do," She blinked, concentrating hard on walking in a straight line when she was about ready to fall into the deepest of sleeps. She rounded a corner—Kouga was deep in conversation with Hakkaku and Ginta-- and found Ayame sitting on a straw mat, hugging her knees to her chest.

Kagome remembered being in a similar position, hugging her knees to her chest and crying, watching Inuyasha give Kikyo mouth to mouth. She could feel for the girl. She cleared her throat, and she could see that Ayame was looking at her from the glint reflected off her eyes. It was very dark, so Kagome had to feel her way over to the younger girl. She sat down on the straw mat beside her.

"I'm glad you're back," Kagome started, just kind of going with whatever popped into her mind. They were both looking straight ahead, and not at each other. "Everyone is. How come you decided to take off, Ayame?" Her tone was serious.

Ayame made a strange sound at the back of her throat which made Kagome roll her eyes. "Don't act like you care, or that you don't know the reason why."

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at red head. "Do you really want to go there, Ayame?" She wasn't sure how to transmit into words that she was on Ayame's side. She still felt the aftermaths of bitterness towards her. "Just because you and Kouga are having communication problems is not a reason to take this out on me. Do you know how worried you had him?"

Ayame's face burned, and she felt belittled by Kagome's raw facts. There was no doubt that the miko told things the way they were. Spitefully, she felt the urge to hurt Kagome, emotionally if not physically, and had to bite her tongue to keep from spilling her and Kouga's little secret.

"I'm sure he'd be more worried about you," Ayame muttered darkly, knowing deep down that Kagome was right.

Kagome shrugged, propping her elbows on her thighs and resting her chin in her hands. "Maybe so," She reasoned. "But I'm not going to get sucked into your guys' drama. Just promise me you won't be so foolish again, okay Ayame? I'm serious."

Ayame sighed, and bit her lip. "I...promise," She said after a moment. Kagome smiled and slung an arm around the wolf demon's shoulder.

"Good," She enthused. She gave Ayame a squeeze, and it didn't comfort the unsettled knot in the wolf girl's stomach. How could she try so hard to hate someone so _nice_? Kagome was practically a saint. But still, Ayame felt resentment toward the seventeen year old.

"I'll see you," Kagome left the cave, knowing she didn't really feel like seeing Ayame again at all. But she would make an effort for Kouga's sake. When she returned to him, he surprised her with a big kiss.

"You're very affectionate tonight," She beamed at him, reaching on her tip toes to whisper it in his ear. He pressed her cheek to his, his scruff tickling her.

"I missed you all day," He provided, hoisting her into his arms, bridal style, once again. And with a curt nod to his pack mates, he was carrying her back to Kaede's Hut. They arrived to Shippo snoozing by the fire, Kaede printing sacred symbols on sutras, and Kohaku and Rin sitting side by side in the corner of the hut, their faces close together, talking in hushed tones.

Kouga continued on to the back room, closing the door behind him after he had entered. He set the raven haired teenager down on her sleeping mat. She wriggled into her sleeping bag, closing her eyes tiredly with a little sound Kouga smiled at. He swooped in and planted a kiss to her rose lips, and was about to leave, when he found that Kagome had his hand clasped.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a soft chuckle. His brow arched.

Kagome smiled slowly at him, tiredly. "You're staying with me tonight. Aren't you?" And she was just so precious that the wolf demon couldn't say no. She snuggled up close to him, tendrils of her hair tickling his nose.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked, wondering if there was enough room in the sleeping bag for the both of them.

"Not with your hot little body pressed up to me," He smirked, and Kagome laughed. And then she was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't really turn out the way I pictured it, but it's good enough, I guess. Please review! It really means a lot to me.**

**xox Sacha**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, even though I was still expecting more :S By the way; RIP Michael Jackson. He was a big part of music back in the day. He will deffo be remembered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't seem to sit still. His leg bouncing uncontrollably, he tried his best to ignore the stony looks Kikyo was sending his way. What was her problem? It wasn't like he was doing anything...

"Inuyasha," Her tone sounded desperate, and there was a strange muddled quality to her expression. She looked terribly confused and hopeful and pleading. "What's happening to us?"

"What do you mean?" He answered evasively, and she shook her head at him.

"Don't pretend! You can feel it too. We're not what we used to be. We've drifted apart." She regarded him sadly, thinking upon her words before she said them so as to not give away her Mitsukai Sparkle scheme. He didn't need to know that shit.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha's amber eyes softened, and he offered Kikyo an embrace. She sighed, and the hanyou felt it vibrate through her body as he held her. "I do know what you mean. I don't understand it any better than I did when I first left Kagome, but one minute I was letting you go and the next I found myself irrevocably in love with you. But now...all I want is Kagome."

Kikyo stared, emotionless. Not for the first time, Inuyasha recalled that she wasn't truly the woman he had fallen in love with. She was a clay pot, and she had often been the root of his suffering. But Kikyo was not to blame, really; it was that bastard Naraku that had to pay. And he had. But Inuyasha had a feeling that his arch nemesis wasn't quite out of the picture, yet.

"You don't know what you want!" Cried Kikyo, laughing without mirth. "Do you really think Kagome will ever want you back?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "I can never make up what I did to Kagome—but I'm going to try. I've made my decision, Kikyo. I need her."

Kikyo looked small, and she lowered her head timidly (which was so _not _Kikyo!) so her question was only heard because of the supersensitive, furry appendages on the top of the hanyou's head. "Please can't we work this out?"

Inuyasha exhaled heavily, thinking hard. He didn't want to be the cause of more sorrow—he may not love Kikyo anymore, but he would never, never want to harm her. But he couldn't go on pretending just for her. It was _him _Kagome was supposed to be with. Not that mangy wolf! Inuyasha needed to take action.

"I don't think we can," He said with finality. The conversation was over. Kikyo gave him one last tender, pathetic glance. Then she leaned in close and delivered a sharp slap across the teen's cheek, staining it red with the impact. She was a lot more forceful than one would think.

"You will rue the day you decided to leave me, Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, breathing hard, looking furious. So like Kagome, and yet not, because Kagome would never look at him like she _actually _wanted to kill him. She wouldn't slap him. "Now is your last chance to change your mind; take this opportunity. Do not be a fool." Kikyo's raven waves cascaded to her waist in a breathtaking manner. She was a little scary sometimes...

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared back at the miko indignantly. "No! You think you can threaten me into wanting to be with you? It doesn't work like that, Kikyo."

Kikyo said nothing, her face pale and dangerous looking. A few of her soul stealers passed overhead and gave her new life. She gave a twisted smile. "Then the only advice I have for you, half breed, is this; watch your back."

And then she was floating, ghostlike, supported by her dozens of soul stealers. Inuyasha blinked, and the woman he used to love had disappeared.

Inuyasha couldn't kid himself into believing he wasn't going to miss Kikyo. He would think of her often. But her words, the deadly hiss of 'half breed' had turned him bitter toward her, also. His emotions were mixed, and yet he knew that if he never saw the dead priestess again it would be fine with him. He knew to take her warning to heart; it wouldn't be the first time Kikyo had made a promise to kill him. She was a dangerous woman!

The hanyou thought back to the day she had been resurrected. He had been so happy, so confused, and so incredibly terrified. Things like that just didn't _happen_. But right now (and all along really, but he hadn't known it back then) the most important person was Kagome. Inuyasha started walking toward Kaede's hut, looking over his shoulder whenever he heard a sound.

Kikyo's warning ringing in his ears the whole way.

* * *

**With Naraku...**

Far above the countryside was a dried up volcano. It was called 'Mt. Fuji'. In reality it was home to Japan's most notorious killers. On the very top of Mt. Fuji was a barn. But it contained no animals; unless you counted Naraku, whose ferocity matched a tiger's. He was the king of his domain, his jungle, and all of the other animals did what he told them to.

"Kanna," came a throaty whisper, and the petite girl bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Naraku-sama," she responded. She held her demonic mirror out to her master, and the dark haired man stared into it. A cryptic grin curled his lips.

"I see," Was all he said, but he sounded positive. As if his plan was working well. "So the beauty turned on the beast, did she?" He gave a dark chuckle, thoroughly amused. The barn was dark, but even darker was the two gaping pupils of the man's eyes.

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

"Very good. Everything is falling into place; soon Kikyo will come to us, Kanna!" Naraku sounded gleeful. "She will beg for our help. And then, together, we will kill that simpleton Inuyasha and be done with! And then we will move on to his friends and his precious Kagome."

"But what about the wolf prince, Master? Surely he will be enraged if we attack the girl. With two jewel shards, we need him on our side."

Naraku bared his teeth. "Don't make me laugh, Kanna! We have almost the complete jewel to ourselves, thanks to Kikyo. We will kill the wolf prince, and take his shards. And then life as humans know it will be changed forever," He smiled at the concept.

Kanna held her demonic mirror close, as images of Kikyo and Inuyasha repeated over and over. Naraku rolled the nearly complete Shikon no Tama in his white, long fingered hand. Tainted by his cruel heart, the once sacred jewel had turned an inky black. Naraku stroked it carefully, cooing to it as if it were a child.

"All will be mine." And Kanna was sure he was right.

* * *

**With Kagome...**

Kagome awoke with a shriek. She was shaking, and her lips were white. "He's back! Oh Kami, he's back!" She sobbed, waking Kouga and the rest of the hut's inhabitants. She was in a corner of the room, on her knees, rocking back and forth. She looked terrified.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Kouga jumped to his feet and approached her hesitantly. He was afraid that she was out of her mind, that she wouldn't recognize him. To his shock she allowed him to put a hand on her back. "You had a bad dream."

"No, no! This wasn't just a dream!" The miko shook her head, sending raven tresses bouncing and tears flying. "It was so much _more_; it was a premonition, Kouga!"

"I don't understand," Kouga said patiently. "A premonition of what, Kagome? And who's back?"

Her chocolate orbs still leaking tears, Kagome hurried to explain. Flashes of her dream surrounded her, and she shuddered. Long black ropes that looked like hair had tied her up and were choking her, cutting off her air supply. Two humongous black holes were getting bigger, about to swallow her. And echoing in the background was an all too familiar cackle.

"It's him; _he's _back." Kouga stared at her blankly, kissed the top of her head to reassure her. But Kagome could not be soothed. "It's Naraku."

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped everyone liked that one! It nearly killed me to write. I know Kikyo would not necessarily behave so violently toward Inuyasha just because he said he didn't want her anymore, but this is my story so ... deal =)**

**xox Sacha**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

There was sense of caution permeating the hut. Everyone was confused and anxious about Kagome's outburst, her screams that _he _was back. She was still shaky, and the sidelong looks she was receiving from her friends wasn't helping to calm her down.

"How come everyone's treading on eggs?" She questioned, trying to restore the friendly, carefree atmosphere with ironic humour. "You guys look like someone just died."

Nobody laughed, but they all looked like they thought they should have. Sango shot Kohaku a discreet, uncertain glance, but the miko caught it.

"Guys!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips and her smooth jaw set. "Please; talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

Kaede patted the younger woman's shoulder, and then handed her a mug of tea. "There there, Kagome. All is not as it seems."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the old crone's riddle, making Rin bite her lip to keep from laughing. But the priestess sipped her hot beverage anyway.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Miroku gave a quick smile. Kagome's spunk always kept things lively. "What was it you saw in that...premonition, Kagome?"

Sango sat down beside her fiancée and they clasped hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her long ponytail falling into the monk's lap. He watched her with a tender expression.

Kagome shuddered at the memory of her dream, and sat down by the fire crackling by the hearth. Having grown so accustomed to staying here, it was strange that Kagome felt such fear in the warm, comfortable hut.

Kouga returned from scouting the perimeter for any sign of Naraku, or an evil presence of any kind, and Kagome grinned at him because he was warm and comfortable, _too_. He wound a sculpted arm around her midsection, delighting in the feel of her curvy form pressed against him. She was his.

Kagome looked down, tentative about an in depth conversation about the terror she'd felt in her dream. But this was for everyone's sakes; Naraku needed to be eliminated.

"I was in a dark room, tied to a wooden board. The only light in the place was from the stars, glowing from outside the window. There were these...long, thick black ropes, like hair, and they were winding themselves around my wrists and my neck.. I couldn't breathe. People were murmuring to each other, and then there was loud laughing. It terrified me. And then two gaping black holes filled the dream, seeming to grow larger and swallow me up."

Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself--her fists were clenched at the memory of her nightmare. "And then, I woke up."

Everyone was silent, shooting each other meaningful glances. Then they all simultaneously turned to Kagome.

It was Kohaku who spoke first, "I believe you that Naraku has returned, Kagome-chan. And...that's all." It seemed to the others that there was much more to Kohaku's thoughts, but no one pressured him to continue. Only Rin gave him that knowing look. And all of a sudden he was choking up, and then Sango was sobbing, too.

"We all believe you," Agreed the others. There was no doubt about it; Naraku was back. They all knew it, deep in their hearts. It hurt to face the facts, because no one wanted Naraku to have returned. Regrettably, it was the truth.

. And maybe it was just that she couldn't stand to see her best friend cry, or the stress and anxiety over her horrid premonition, but soon Kagome was in tears, too. She ran to the twosome, and they ushered her into their embrace. Sango rubbed Kagome's back in slow circles, and Kohaku felt the miko squeeze his hand. This made him cry just a little harder, but it was hard to tell under Kagome's curtain of dark hair.

Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Rin, and Kaede watched the scene gravely. "What are we going to do?!" Blurted Shippo, wringing his tiny hands worriedly. Despite his youth, he knew that the villain's return was nothing to take lightly. The kitsune hopped onto Miroku's shoulder, feeling only a little more secure.

"What we have to do is find out as much about the circumstances as possible," Began Miroku, taking charge. The women were certainly not in any shape to do so, and Kouga was staring off, looking frustrated and determined. "Who could we go to that would know the most about Naraku's whereabouts? Or his plans, for that matter."

The monk waited for a response, and there was none, until a gentle voice piped up, "I am sure most of you won't like this idea, but I am almost sure it would be effective."

Drying her eyes, Sango turned to Rin, "And what plan is that?" She asked, not unkindly.

"If there is anyone who knows anything remote about Naraku, it would be Kagura, right? And she is in love with my lord Sesshomaru."

Kohaku frowned a little when Rin said 'my lord' but otherwise made no comment. Kagome raised an eyebrow, wiping the last traces of her tears away with the back of her hand. "Is she really?"

Rin nodded, and gave a little smile to Kagome that the miko couldn't help but return. The girl was the group sweetheart, there was no doubt about that. Kagome had come to think of her as a sort of younger sister, and unbeknownst by her, Kagome was actually Rin's role model. "Yes! Well, anyway. Kagura will have gone to Sesshomaru and told him Naraku's plans--we all know she wants him dead. So we must too go to Sesshomaru, and convince him to tell us what he knows. Maybe we could even get him on our side."

Miroku nodded, impressed by Rin's sage words. "And if anyone knows how to sweet talk him, it's you, Rin."

The girl sighed. "I know. But I'm afraid that he won't want to see me; that he'll send me away. Then what? Someone has got to come with me."

Kohaku stood, abruptly. "I volunteer!" No way was she going to be around that cruel youkai without him there for protection.

Kaede, who had been silent for a long while, shook her head. "That wilt not do, Kohaku. Thou and Sesshomaru detest each other."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, much like Kagome had earlier. The old hag was a bit of a bother, at times. "I _will _go," he said pointedly.

Sango bit her lip, deep in thought. "As much as I hate to ruin your plans, she's right, Kohaku. If you go, you will only be putting yourself and Rin in danger. And Sesshomaru will not tell us a thing about Naraku's plans. Then we would be making the trip for nothing."

Under his breath, Kohaku cursed his luck. "Well, who will go to protect Rin?" He demanded, making said girl blush. She hid her face in her hands, and Kagome beamed because the two of them were just that sweet.

"Sango, Kagome, Rin, and I shall go," Decided Miroku.

"And Kirara and I!" Shippo said.

Miroku shrugged. "If you wish."

"Why can't I go?!" Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "I need to protect Kagome, here." He gestured at her, and she returned to him, leaning against his stomach as they stood together. His hands met hers and held them against her stomach. She didn't seem aware that her butt was grinding into a now very alert part of his anatomy.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like you," was all Sango said. And then she burst into laughter. Kouga gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So it's settled, then?" Everyone agreed in response to the monk's question. "We will leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

And just as these plans were made, someone completely unexpected burst through the door.

**With Ayame...**

Ayame stared off into distance glumly, her chin resting on her fist. She emitted a long sigh. With hardly a second glance, Kouga had left with Kagome once again. Didn't they know that they were the reason she'd run off in the first place? Their happiness gave the girl grief. How she wished it wasn't so, but Ayame couldn't control the envy and loneliness that invaded her. For too long she had kept her opinion of the two's romance quiet, but she could do so no longer! She felt as if she were about to burst. Whether into tears or a temper tantrum, she wasn't sure. But she was on edge.

"Hey Carrot Top," Came Ryoichi's familiar, grating voice. "Why the long face?"

He sat down beside her, another pair of long legs dangling over the cliff side. Ayame turned to him with narrowed eyes, suspicious. The two of them hadn't spoken since the incident at the Eastern Clan's headquarters. The wolf girl had by no means forgotten the way he had treated her that night. And she hadn't forgiven him, either.

Ayame gave a little "hmph!" and crossed her arms, turning her head and giving him the cold shoulder. Ryoichi picked up on her irritated vibe, and for once he looked the slightest bit regretful.

"So you're still mad at me?"

"How could you tell?" She questioned dryly. The redhead picked up a stone and threw it over the cliff side, watching it fall until a faint splash could be heard as it landed in the river below them.

"Wild guess," Ryoichi's words dripped sarcasm, but he took a deep breath and began, "Listen, Torch, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you that night. But it was so long ago! And you _had_ screwed up royally."

Ayame's cheeks coloured with outrage. "Don't call me that! You know my name, Ryoichi. And you're not forgiven."

She stood to leave, but Ryoichi had caught her by the wrist. Their eyes connected. His grip was firm, and the intensity in his gaze scared her a little. That was the only reason her heart was beating faster, right? Because she was terrified of him?

"Here I am trying to give you the sincere apology you deserve, and you're being a spoiled brat. Don't give me that shit, all right, _Ayame_?" He made a point of saying her name, his smoky eyes smouldering. Tendrils of light brown swept across his forehead with the breeze. All was silent besides the chirping of birds and bubbling of a nearby stream.

Ayame bit her lip, and a delicious shiver made its way up her spine. Never before had Ryoichi, her childhood rival, had this effect on her. He was a good four years older than her, only nineteen, and he'd always held that against her. As if it were her fault she hadn't been born sooner. He teased her often, pulled her hair, gave her annoying nicknames like Carrot Top and Torch. Then why did she like the feel of his strong hand around her slender wrist, this much?

"Fine," She had meant for the word to come out forceful, but it was a mere whisper. "I accept your apology, Ryoichi. Now get the fuck out of here."

Ryoichi grinned, exposing brilliant teeth sharpened to points. There was no doubt he was handsome. Wait--what was going on? He was Ryoichi. _Ryoichi! _

"That's all you had to say," He responded, winking and then leaving just like she had told him to. Ayame sunk to the ground. What was wrong with her?

_'I'm going insane,_' she sighed, looking up at the sky. Things were not going as normally, today.

Oh well.

**With the gang...**

"Inuyasha!?" Sango exclaimed; and then she had pounced on him and was squeezing the life out of him. Inuyasha chuckled, and Miroku promptly gave him a grin. "Why hello, Inuyasha." After a brief pause during which the two men looked slightly awkward, they embraced. Sango continued to cling to the hanyou, and he chuckled again.

"Hey guys," He patted Sango on the top of the head, glad that they could get along after their time apart, and even allowed Shippo to sit on his shoulder, toying with the furry appendages atop his silvery head. "Hey runt. How you been?"

Shippo rambled on with some long reply about a cute village girl, but the half demon was no longer paying attention. His eyes were locked with another pair across the crowded hut, these ones chocolate brown. Inuyasha couldn't help noticing that Kouga's arms were around her waist, and she was resting against him, looking quite comfortable. Kagome caught him eyeing her and blushed a glorious magenta. She straightened, putting a bit of space between the wolf demon and herself, but no one missed the rumbling sound at the back of Kouga's throat.

"You gotta problem with this?" Kouga gestured between the two of them, and Inuyasha scowled. Kagome simply looked like she wished she could be anywhere but in this situation.

Fists clenched, Inuyasha took a menacing step forward. "Maybe I do," he said. After exchanging quick glances, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gave him some room. He muttered a profanity under his breath.

Kouga cracked his knuckles. "Well, then let's settle this. Right here. Right now."

"Sure thing! I could kick your sorry ass any day, you mangy wolf. When I'm through with you, there won't even be a carcass left to be devoured by some lowly centipede youkai!" Ears flattened against his head, Inuyasha took yet another step forward.

Kagome put herself between the two, looking furious. "You haven't even said hello to me, and yet you're already making death threats, Inuyasha? Welcome back." Her words weren't harsh, but Inuyasha flinched anyway. It was her tone that mattered--she sounded scolding and annoyed. He looked at the ground, shamefaced. "And you," the miko turned to Kouga, and Inuyasha gave a little laugh of victory. Thank Kami that wolf wasn't going to get away without his own lecture. "Why do you have to encourage him, Kouga? Inuyasha's allowed back here whenever he wants. And anyway, you're better than that!"

Kouga sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Kagome love." And he kissed her, with tongue, exaggerating his privileges. After pulling away with a suction sort of sound, he smirked at the hanyou, and Inuyasha's blood boiled.

Kagome touched her lips briefly, her face going completely red. She cleared her throat, flushed and uncouth, and nodded. "Ahem, um. Not a problem." She forced a smile.

Refusing to be beaten, Inuyasha one upped his rival with a wild grin. "I'm sorry, Kagome. And you know something? I...apologize to you, too...Kouga," He said the wolf demon's name with distaste. But Kagome smile approvingly at him, anyway.

"Kouga, I think you should apologize to Inuyasha, too!" She looked stern, and Kouga _did _try to protest, but ended up doing what he was told in any case.

"I'm...sorry, mutt," He told the hanyou, grimacing as he said it. Kagome sighed, and he quickly added on, "I mean...Inuyasha."

Things slightly less tense than they had been a few minutes ago, the group made themselves as comfortable as possible, provided the lack of space in the hut. "Hello, Inuyasha," Kohaku and Rin waved at him, and Kaede gave a nod. He nodded back at all three of them. "Hey."

"So...not trying to sound rude or anything," Kohaku coughed uncomfortably. "But why are you here, Inuyasha? We haven't seen you in almost a month."

Inuyasha lamented having to tell everyone the real reason he had come, but knew it needed to be done. "Why do you think I'm here, baka? I had to see... you guys." But he did not say these things unkindly.

"Well, _I'm _glad you're back, Inuyasha!" squealed Shippo, and the hanyou couldn't help but smile, albeit crookedly.

"We all missed you," Kagome admitted, and she clasped hands with Kouga because he looked like he needed some reassuring. Kouga snorted, but squeezed her small hand. "Well, almost everyone."

Inuyasha smiled at her tenderly, his golden orbs boring into her darker ones. "I've missed you guys too. Even you, brat," He looked to Shippo pointedly, and laughed. Shippo stuck his tongue out. The two were always bickering, and Kagome didn't think that was ever going to change, no matter the time apart.

"Now what were you all talking about before I showed up?"

It was Miroku's turn to speak. "Naraku has returned," was all he said. It was enough. Inuyasha looked so shocked and angry that Rin almost looked away.

"What?! How? When?" Inuyasha sputtered. "Does that bastard have a deal with the devil, or something?"

Sango shrugged. "It's possible. Truthfully, we really don't know. But Kagome-chan had a premonition last night; and he spoke to you inside your head, right Kohaku?" The taijiya looked to her younger brother with concern.

The inhabitants of the hut all gawked, besides Rin and of course Sango and Kohaku. This was big news.

Kohaku nodded solemnly, able to confess what he'd heard, now. "A few nights ago. Rin and Sango are the only ones I told. But I know he's alive again; I can feel it."

"And you didn't think this was important enough to tell the rest of us?" demanded Kouga, his stormy irises flaring. Sango frowned at him.

The boy looked troubled. "I didn't want to be the cause of any false alarm. I had no way of being sure until Kagome's dream early this morning."

Sango bit her nails, uncharacteristically nervous. This was her little brother! She refused to lose him to Naraku once again.

The wolf demon seemed to find this explanation satisfactory, for he said nothing more on the matter. He held Kagome close, their bodies molding together, and Inuyasha stared jealously. Kouga winked at him provokingly, but only the hanyou saw. He decided--against his better judgement--to take the high road and ignore this.

"And what are we going to do about this bullshit?"

Kagome answered this time. "We are going to go speak with Sesshomaru. If anyone knows about Naraku, it would be him." Her expression was challenging, as if daring Inuyasha to start a fuss about why he hadn't been involved before now. Inuyasha laughed ironically.

"As if he'd tell you anything."

"Don't be so negative, Inuyasha," replied the priestess thoughtfully. She bit her lip, deep in thought. "He just might, if we take the right approach."

Not wanting to dash her gullably high hopes, he simply busied himself with how adorable she looked. "Who's all going?"

"Kagome-sama will be going, as well as Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and myself," Piped up Rin. She smiled at him kindly.

"Me too, me too!" added Shippo, looking upset at being ignored. Rin smiled and fluffed his tail.

"Of course, you too, Shippo," She reassured him.

"I still don't get why I can't go!" pouted Kohaku, and Kouga joined in. Being left behind was no treat.

Kagome cupped his face in her soft, fragile hands, and looked deeply into his eyes. "You're too intimidating, that's why," she explained gently. "It will put him on the defensive. We need him to trust us if he's going to spill all the info we need." Her lips curved into a smile, just for him. The wolf demon smiled back. Inuyasha watched with disgust.

"You'll come too, won't you, Inuyasha?" questioned Sango. It was necessary. She leaned her head on her fiancée's chest comfortably. He nodded. "No way in hell would I let you amateurs get yourselves killed," the half demon responded smugly. They all took that as a yes. It was a relief to have Inuyasha around; it had been far too long for them all since they had spoken to their good friend. His pulsing, overconfident presence was soothing.

Kagome smiled, and clapped her hands excitedly. "Good! Now, like Miroku said earlier; we leave first thing tommorow. Now, break!" And everyone drifted off to do their own thing.

Kouga stood and pulled Kagome up with him. "Come for a walk with me?" He asked her, and she grinned.

"Hai! I will go with you, Kouga."

Hand in hand, they walked out the door. Inuyasha continued to stare at their departing forms from the window until they could no longer be seen. He paced to fight the urge to follow them.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" questioned Shippo innocently. Inuyasha glared, ignoring him, and instead kept pacing.

"Man," Shippo turned to the others and rolled his eyes. "What's eating him?"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Did that ever take me long to write! You guys better give me lots of reviews ;) for serious, though. Thank you! and btw, I had to repost this chapter because I screwed up.**

**xox Sacha**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks especially to CrazyNutSquirrel--like twenty reviews, all from you, all in one day! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, also. You don't go unnoticed :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kouga led Kagome to what had, over time and many visits, become known as their spot. This tree that he was lifting her into was the same beneath which she had found Inuyasha's locket, the chain broken, and buried in the snow. Just as Kikyo and Inuyasha had the Goshinboku, this place held sentimental value for Kagome and the wolf demon. Here, she and Kouga had often came for midnight make out sessions under the stars. But the miko had a feeling that they weren't about to start snogging right now; circumstances were more serious than that.

"I wish the snow hadn't all melted," she mourned. Something about the crystalline flakes transformed this blood stained era into some kind of paradise.

"Don't worry about it," Kouga did a somersault and landed beside her, then sat. "There will be more before you know it."

Kagome smiled at him softly. "All right. I won't."

They were silent for a while, comfortable with each other. Kagome liked that; Kouga didn't always need to be talking for her to know what he was thinking. He was an open book, his thoughts always showing in his expression, in the way he held himself or moved.

"You've really changed since we first met, you know," She told him, smirking a little. Such a wicked expression on such a lovely girl made her look like a vixen. It was a hell of a turn on, as far as Kouga was concerned. "You used to be so rough. And now you're so wonderful." She beamed.

Kouga chuckled. "Thanks to you, Kagome. If it weren't for you, I don't know what I would do." He put an arm around her shoulders, and she sighed comfortably.

His words made her smile. "Now, was there any particular reason you asked me out here, besides for the pleasure of my company?" She made eye contact, all ready knowing what this was to be about.

Kouga took a deep breath. It had always been hard for him to relay his innermost emotions to others; he was not a trusting person by nature. But there was nothing he wouldn't do for Kagome, and he understood that she expected him to trust her. He was aware that she trusted him.

"Now that…Inuyasha is back in the picture," it didn't really bother Kagome that it was hard for her man to say the hanyou's name. He would get used to it eventually, she knew. "I need to know what you're feeling. And toward whom."

It had been incredibly difficult for Kouga to come out and bear his feelings so bluntly, but he had done it. Now all that was left to do was hope beyond hope that he was still number one in Kagome's book.

Kagome laughed, and Kouga felt as his heart were about to break. But then Kagome laced her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through the silkiness of his hair. "Oh Kouga," She murmured, her voice husky in his ear, "You're so silly."

He turned his electric blue gaze on her, and she was helpless in its wake. "How so?"

She smiled, stroked his cheek. "Of course now that Inuyasha is back, I'm a little confused… but you and I are together, Kouga. And that's the way things are going to stay, as far as I know."

Kouga looked entirely relieved, and Kagome was happy about that, but she could not go without warning him. "But Kouga," She tilted his head so that he was looking into her eyes. "I'm not promising things won't change. I have forgiven Inuyasha. And…you know how I felt about him."

Kouga looked uncomprehending. "But that's just what I don't understand, Kagome," He said to her earnestly. He buried his face in her hair, and then swept the raven tresses aside to kiss her neck. "How could you forgivehim for what he did? He doesn't deserve it."

Kagome sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was Kouga's mother, instead of his girlfriend. Constantly having to teach him right from wrong. "I know," She answered. "But if nobody was given a second chance, Kouga, life would be chaos and not worth living. For the sake of our mutual friends, and even for myself, I have to bring Inuyasha back into my life. It's the only way."

Kouga scowled, not at her, but at the thought of that stupid mutt. "He is so in love with you, Kagome."

Kagome groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead tiredly. "Oh, tell me something I don't know."

Kouga held her close to him, like if he didn't hold on tight enough she might slip from his grasp like sand slipping through his fingers. "Do you really think you will go back to the hanyou?"

Kagome closed her eyes, inhaling Kouga's musky scent deeply. It calmed her. "I don't know, Kouga. I'm not sure about anything anymore; I thought Naraku was dead and done for, but here he is again, alive and kicking! Only time will tell."

And Kouga had to content himself with this, because he had a feeling he wouldn't get anything more out of Kagome.

He dropped down onto the grass, and Kagome slid into his arms, giggling happily when he spun her around.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, as he carried her on his back on their way to the hut. He held onto her jean clad thighs, which were wrapped around his midsection. Having never really had the chance nor intention before, she played with his tail, thoroughly amused. Kouga loved the childishness inside her.

"Yes, Kouga?" She grinned at him and kissed his nose.

"I love you."

"…I love you too." And she was being honest. Kagome really did love Kouga. She loved Inuyasha too, yes. But the wolf demon didn't necessarily need to know the details; it would only hurt him. And anyway, it was Kouga she was deciding to stay with, right? For now, at least.

Kouga brightened. He said nothing, but unconsciously, his tail was wagging back and forth frantically. Kagome laughed. And then they returned to the hut.

**With Kagura... **

Hidden behind a tall pillar, Kagura eavesdropped. It never failed to amaze her how Naraku managed to snag another fortress after the one before had been destroyed. There was no doubt about it; he had a thing for castles. And this one was especially magnificent--made up of marble with a wooden draw bridge! He may be a despicable bastard, but the man had style. Kagura and the rest of Naraku's little henchmen were staying in the castle with their master. Although the place's splendor was tremendous, she felt trapped. Like she were a prisoner. The fact that she didn't have the right to come and go as she pleased bothered the demon woman. She was the wind! She should be free.

Inuyasha had killed Naraku with one swing of his tetsusaiga, taking Kagura down with him. But even death hadn't been enough to rid herself of him. Naraku was the biggest burden she had ever bared. When Kikyo had revived him, the evil bakahad dragged his captive along with him . Grabbed her wrist, hard enough to cut off blood circulation, lifted her from those fiery depths; devil headed cows and horses, the kind of creatures that only existed in paintings, snapping at her feet. Kagura shuddered at the memory, and held onto tightly to the pillar before her, digging her fingernails into the tough, cold marble.

"Everything is going in order, Naraku-sama. We have waited long enough. When will you strike at Inuyasha and his ludicrous companions?" Kanna's voice, often monotone and emotionless, held just the subtle hint of agitation.

Kagura bit back a laugh, one of irony and bitter resentment that made her feel very adult. Just like her, Kanna had been born from Naraku. There had been a point when her elder sister had been one with him. _She never even had a chance, _the demon woman thought to herself. _Just like me, Kanna didn't even have a chance at a normal, civilized life. Not with that baka around._

And that simply wasn't fair. Kagura was a menace, but she had a heart--one that Naraku put in jeopardy. She cared that her sister had turned into a manipulated, dominated marionette, a situation where Naraku undoubtedly control the strings. But Kagura had no idea how to help her.

"Pace yourself, Kanna. When the time is right, we will attack those fools; when they least expect it," Naraku's cruel mouth twisted into a sadistic grin.

"And you have no inclination whatsoever of when that might be?" she demanded, but her tone was docile, more respectful than Kagura would ever talk to their 'master'.

Naraku laughed, a grating sound that made Kagura grind her teeth. "Now, now, Kanna. Do not pry. Go and busy yourself with something else for the time being," Naraku's voice held the ring of authority.

The petite, white haired girl bowed and walked off. The way she responded to Naraku's commands was plain sickening.

Suddenly, things were dead quiet. Kagura's suspicion mounted, the suspense of whatever would happen next filling her being, dark thoughts drifting through her mind. If only she could see what he was doing! But the pillar was much too large, and it blocked her view.

"Shikon no tama," Naraku thought aloud to himself, "Soon you shall be mine. But what of your purity? Your full glory shall be revealed once I get to tainting you..."

And then, "You can come out now, Kagura." Her eyes going wide with anxiety, Kagura pried herself away from the slab of marble. She rounded it, and her master himself came into her field of view. Had he known all along? And was she about to be punished for listening to a conversation she hadn't been supposed to hear? Naraku was seated on a prim looking cushion. He inspected his cuticles briefly before raising dark, fathomless pits to meet her own cinnamon gaze.

"Naraku," she stood before him--to sit down would be against etiquette; in his book, Kagurawas not his equal. "Forgive my intrusion."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know, Kagura." The bastard wore a smirk.

"You reap what you sow," She challenged. Kagura crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed. Naraku chuckled, but this was no relief to her. Naraku motives were always frustratingly difficult to understand.

"Right you are," he replied. Amusement danced in his otherwise cold eyes. "You may go."

Almost shaking with apprehension, Kagura spun on her heel and started to leave. She knew this was not the end; there was no way Naraku would let something like this slide. Not only would he do something very drastic to her, very soon, he was killing her with the anticipation. She felt as if he were a snake, and she was aware that he was about to strike, but was frozen from fear.

"And Kagura?"

Slowly, she raised her head in acknowledgement. "Hai, Naraku-sama?" She didn't make eye contact and her tone was low. Kagura wished he couldn't see the nervousness in her stance--the man was an expert at reading people, always analyzing, constantly trying to think of another's weakness could play to his advantage.

A brittle smile curved his pale, thin lips. "Let this be your warning: the next time you are caught doing something disorderly, there _will _be consequences. Be happy, for today your nerve entertains me, and you have managed to escape with your life. Next time, you will not be as blessed."

With a barely perceptible nod, Kagurastormed out of the room, her heart pounding in her chest as if she'd just run a marathon. She struggled to open the main door with sweaty hands, and then pulled a decorative feather from her hair. She had to get out of here...somehow. The feather enlarged itself, now big enough to transport the demon woman. She mounted it, and flew off into the fantastic winds around her.

Oh lordy, lordy, lordy.

**With the gang...**

Kagome and Kouga returned to the hut, looking at each other like they were the only two in the world. They were in their own little universe where that nagging tug in the miko's heart, which made it's presence known whenever she thought of a certain dog demon, didn't exist. It was late afternoon, for Kouga and Kagome had woken up late, exhausted from their search for Ayame the night before and then her terrifying premonition. She had fallen asleep again, after her dream, and woken up at noon. That had been when all the serious talking had began.

Kaede made dinner, a stew complete with meat and sliced veggies. Kagome smiled at the wolf demon through every mouthful. They could not take their eyes off of each other. Inuyasha pouted in the corner of the room, huffing with annoyance when Kaede offered him some food.

Kagome went over to him, crouched before him and looked him in the eyes. "Really!" She chastised, that exasperated look on her face that he so well remembered from all their past little banters. "Have you got the flu, or something? You love Kaede-baba's stew!" She felt his forehead with a cool, slender hand.

"Keh!" The hanyou's brows furrowed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said it thoughtfully, her shadowy head of hair tilted to one side. She smiled at him, holding out a bowl of the steaming, delicious smelling stew. "You really should eat something. Keep up your strength for tommorow!" She patted his back in a friendly gesture, rose, and walked away, laughing at some clever joke of Kohaku's. Inuyasha watched her all the while, intruiged by the way that little green skirt fluttered against her thighs. How could he have let a catch like her go?

Inuyasha _did _eat. And slowly, becoming more familiar with the regular routine of the group, he grew more comfortable around his old friends and joined in on conversations, even starting many up himself.

And before anyone knew it, it was evening, and they were all tired and uncertain of what tomorrow would bring. Sango and Miroku were the first to leave--the monk could find them a fancy manor to stay at for the night with his little white lies, naturally. And as they were soon to be man and wife, Sango had arranged for a hut of their own to be built. It was to be a bit farther away from the rest of the homes in the village, and its flow of construction was steady. It would be finished soon, and then they could move in.

"Goodbye, everyone! See you tommorow." Sango hugged Kagome and her younger brother.

"Sleep well," Miroku told them. Kagome hoped she wouldn't dream again tonight. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she did.

Kaede turned in, as well, to the living area where her sleeping mat was set up. She was an old woman, she needed her rest! Shippo fell asleep before the fire, as he did most nights, whilst Kohaku and Rin chatted. It was well past midnight before they dozed off.

There was only Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome still awake. The priestess went into the back room to change into PJ short shorts and a spagetti strap tank top, then returned to say her last goodbye. She yawned, and Kouga slung an arm around her waist affectionately.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," She murmured, going to him and hugging him. This surprised him, but he accepted her lithe body into his arms gratefully, thanking Kami. She was so warm, and she smelled so good. He cursed his luck when she returned to Kouga's side.

"Night, Kagome," He answered, smiling only for her sake. Tonight might just be one of the hardest he'd ever have to go through. Knowing that Kagome, _his _Kagome, was spending the night apart from him, in a different room, in the arms of another man. His arch rival, to be exact. He had needed this.

Kouga led the seventeen year old into the back room, walking with his arms wrapped around her, their footsteps in sync. "Ready for sleep, love?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded, whole hearted. She needed sleep bad! She shimmied into her sleeping bag, her raven locks spreading out around her angelic face like a crown of darkness. Kouga thought this ironic, as she was pure light. There was absolutely no bad bone in her body.

"Goodnight, my dear love," Kouga whispered into her ear, his breath ruffling her hair. She giggled exhaustively, turning so that she was facing him and pressing her soft lips to his. Their mouths opened together, Kagome's tongue tracing figure eights across the wolf demon's own. The girl's hands roamed over the hard planes of his stomach, then slid past the pelt he wore and glided over his astonishing pecs. He was sculpted and perfect, she realized with a little sound of passion, making her mouth vibrate on Kouga's.

"Mmm, you're so hot," She muttered, her eyes closing. They broke apart for air, and he cupped her cheek gently.

"I feel the exact same way," he confided, his eyes taking on a tender and loving quality to them. He pecked her on the cheek, not able to help himself. "But right now you have to sleep. Have a beautiful rest, Kagome."

She smiled at him, wound her hand into his. "You too. Goodnight, Kouga. I love you." It was getting easier to say.

"I love you too."

And then they were both on a peaceful voyage to dream land.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had climbed into the Sakura blossom tree, outside the hut. It was his favourite, sheltering and comfortingly familiar to him. It took him a long time to fall asleep, but eventually he did. He dreamt of stew and Naraku and big brown eyes that could have been either Kagome's or Kikyo's.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is! Please review! Thanks, guys.**

**xox Sacha**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'll be at camp for the next two weeks, but I wanted to post at least one chapter before I went.**** I'm sorry about this, it's not nearly as good or as long as I had it planned out! I will be plotting for the next chappies while I'm away. Enjoy! And as always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Kagome awoke. Beyond her apprehension of what lie ahead today, she felt well rested. This was good—they were facing Sesshomaru, after all. Surely he would not be easy to persuade into telling them the details of Naraku's resurrection. But they were going to have to try. So many lives depended on it. And the miko had seen more than her share of deaths. There needn't be more.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kouga smiled warmly over at her. The raven haired girl gave a little sigh of contentment, nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Morning yourself," She replied. How she wished she could spend all morning lying here with him! But the day before she had agreed to be up and ready as soon as she opened those deep brown eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," The wolf demon answered evasively. His mouth stretched as he attempted to stifle a yawn. Kagome giggled at the silly look on his face. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Do you _have _to go today?" He whined, wrapping her in his arms even more tightly.

Kagome gave herself up to him fully, not struggling in the least. "You know I do," was all she answered, but she made no move to get out of his grasp. It was only when there was a light rapping of knuckles on the screen that she disentangled herself from her lover's arms.

"Who is it?" She questioned, sliding open the screen. She faced Miroku, who unabashedly glanced past her and at Kouga, who was currently shirtless and sprawled where Kagome had been laying. The monk grinned cheekily.

"Looks like the two of you had a good night's sleep," He winked, very obviously, and Kagome flicked his cheek with annoyance.

"Good morning to you too. Now, what do you want, Miroku?" It was she who yawned this time, leaning against the door frame as she did so. Her dark tresses tickled the small of her back as she leaned her head back.

"Ohaiyo, Kagome-sama! I just wanted to remind you that we have a mission to complete today. Will you be ready soon? Everyone else is in the kitchen waiting."

Kagome nodded, and smiled at her long time friend. "Just let me get dressed. Is Kaede-baba making breakfast? I'm starved!" She patted her growling stomach.

Miroku chuckled briefly. "Certainly. See you shortly." And with that he returned to the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes laughingly at Kouga, and pulled some clothing out of her backpack. She held a pair of hip huggers in front of her bottom half and a tight grey long sleeve top before her top half. "What do you think?" She asked.

In response, the wolf demon pulled her down beside him and kissed her lips. "I think you're the most beautiful creature that has ever existed," he said to her. Kagome gave a squeal as he flipped her over, so that he was on top of her. She stroked his cheek tenderly.

Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes deeply. They were completely connected—she felt like he knew her better than anyone else ever could. But for some reason, the miko felt herself pulling away, wondering what was going on in the other room. For a moment everything was wrong, and she wasn't sure why.

"Come on, we'd better hurry. Why don't you go join the others?" She tried for a smile, but could he recognize the troubled expression on her face? He left looking confused. Poor, sweet Kouga. It was ridiculous to the priestess that for a minute she had felt like he could see through like glass; he was clueless to the disarray of emotions she was experiencing. Kouga or Inuyasha? Inuyasha or Kouga?

_Don't think about that now_, she told herself. Kagome got changed, tried to ignore the nagging at the back of her mind. She walked into the kitchen area and smiled at Kouga, to make up for her mysterious behaviour. The whole gang was gathered there, all of them lounging and looking as if they were still half asleep. Kagome was surprised that the sun hadn't risen as of yet.

"Hey guys," She greeted them, sitting down and taking a bowl of fruit from the old crone gratefully. She popped a purple grape in her mouth and looked up at them all. "So what time is it?"

Rin groaned. "I don't even know. But we'd better get moving if we want to catch up with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded. "Right." She turned to Inuyasha, who was crouched and watching them all intently. "You can sniff him out, right boy?" She smiled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh! What's with you treating me like some sort of pet, Kagome?" Kouga glared, and Miroku smacked him on the back of the head, receiving a "hey!" from the dog demon in return. The monk flashed him an 'I'm only so patient' look.

"So, can you?" Rin repeated her elder friend's question eagerly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, refusing to make eye contact, but muttered, "Of course. What sort of demon do you think I am?"

"A half breed," Kouga responded nastily. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing. Shippo tugged on a fistful of the hanyou's silvery mane, and Kaede put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

Kagome bit her lip, obviously upset. "Don't fight," She said in an uncharacteristically small voice. She stared at her shoes. They should be in action right now. Standing, she turned for the door. "Come on, let's just go."

"Kagome," Inuyasha's amber orbs trailed after her. It touched him that she cared. At that moment he promised solemnly to himself that no matter how hard it was, or how long it took, he would find some way to prove to the miko that she was the only one for him. To explain to her that though he had kissed Kikyo, yes, things really hadn't been as they seemed.

Kouga rose, too, approaching her. Their foreheads were pressed together, Kagome's fringe falling into their faces. "I'm sorry," He whispered to her, placing a hand on either side of her petite waist, firmly. "I can't help feeling jealous. That mutt brings out the worst in me." He looked sincere enough. The corner of the priestess' mouth lifted in a half smile.

"It's all right, Kouga. But please--don't provoke Inuyasha! You must treat others how you want to be treated," She reminded him gently. It was difficult to stay angry with him for too long; the wolf demon was a natural charmer. He kissed her lush mouth lightly, winding a hand into her silky raven waves.

"Goodbye for now, love," He said, clutching her close to his defined chest. Inuyasha looked away, and everybody noticed besides the couple embracing.

"Bye bye," She smiled at him. She was released, and she finished off her breakfast, and then Kagome was making a grab for her backpack and dashing out the door. Rin bade Kohaku farewell as did his older sister, and then they were all outside, beginning their trek to the demon lord of the West.

Kagome was pleasantly surprised by the mound of snow surrounding her. It was like Kouga had said! She trudged through it, practically skipping. Snowflakes made her hair damp and landed on two thick pairs of lashes. The miko grinned. Just as well that she'd worn a long sleeve on this particular day.

"You're going to catch a cold, Kagome!" Announced Sango, fastening an arm around her with a chuckle. Kagome shook her head, looking skeptical.

"Oh, I doubt that, Sango," She smiled a bit smugly. "I'm never sick."

Inuyasha scoffed from behind her, and Kagome gave him a look, amused. "I think differently," He explained. A smirk adorned his lips--they were slightly parted, revealing sharp canines. "Remember? I was the one who took care of you, baka."

Kagome shrugged. "True," she conceded. She smiled at the hanyou. "I thanked you for that, right?"

Inuyasha blushed. This was so unusual that the taijiya raised an eyebrow. "I don't keep track of shit like that," He stuttered, his ears darting every which way. He struggled to keep his thoughts and feelings from showing on his face. "But Sango's right. Go get a jacket." He instructed her with such finality to his tone, that Kagome turned right around and returned to the hut. She grabbed her warm black winter jacket, blew a startled looking Kouga a kiss, and was once again out the door. She put the jacket on outside.

They continued walking for a few more minutes, and then Kagome and Rin climbed onto Inuyasha's back. He began running, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku riding Kirara hot on his trail.

"Whereabouts are we going, Inuyasha?" Miroku called from a bit away. "Do you smell Sesshomaru?"

"Hai! He's this way! Just follow me!" Shouted the hanyou. The others did just that.

Inuyasha delighted in carrying Kagome once more. Her breasts touching his warm back through the material of her jacket. She hid her face in his haori, inhaling his musk, and hoping he thought it was only to shield her face from the wind. She grinned at Rin. "I'll bet Sesshomaru never let you ride on his back, did he?"

Rin giggled. "I suppose you're right," She replied. That was all there was to it.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry about the length =( I just don't have enough time to write any more before I'm off to camp. Hope you enjoyed this anyway! Please review! **

**xox Sacha**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: It's so good to be back! I had so much fun at camp but I'm glad to be sleeping in my own bed once again and to be able to do what I want **_**whenever **_**I want. I'm sorry for the wait, everyone! Hopefully this chappie makes up for my long departure. Lots of sibbling rivalry in this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Not that anyone thought I actually did, did they? **

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

Flying high above the ground and muttering angrily to herself was how Kagura spotted her sister, who had departed from the castle and was making her way down to Inuyasha's Forest. It was not a short journey, especially on foot, but Naraku had asked her to scope things out on the accursed hanyou's end. Kagura knew exactly what Kanna was prepared to do, and without thinking twice she directed her sacred feather downward, coming to a halt before her. She hopped off and the feather shrank enough that she could replace it in her hair without any difficulty. Looking startled and then annoyed, Kanna continued on her way.

"You're digging your own grave, you know," Kagura hissed, storming after the snowy haired maiden who was not of blood relation to her. The two were an odd pair, having not been brought into the world by natural means; they were as different as night and day though that bastard Naraku claimed that Kanna was her sister.

Kanna shot her an irritated glance as she continued her quick pace. Contrary to popular belief, she did indeed feel, just like anyone else. But unlike Kagura, who was an open book with a nasty temperament easily set off, she hid any sign of emotion beneath a carefully placed mask of icy unfeeling. She stared at her sister with pitiless eyes.

"I should think not," she replied, monotone as ever. "It is you who is stirring the hornet's nest, sister."

Kagura stopped cold, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. "You're not actually thinking of following his unreasonable demands, are you?" Kanna's unswerving loyalty to Naraku unnerved the demon woman. With nobody, and certainly not Kanna, by her side, she felt completely and utterly alone, as if contained in a steel box.

Kanna did not respond, and so the younger sibling continued, "Do you not realize that Naraku is using you, Kanna?" The silence only fuelled her on to say, "You were gullible enough to be convinced that he cared something for you, not resisting any of the orders he instructed you to carry out. But I never thought you an imbecile until now."

At this the white haired girl whirled around, quite unexpectedly at that, and the still air resounded with the sound of the sharp slap she delivered. Kagura clutched her cheek in astonishment as Kanna's eyes narrowed with dislike.

"You poor, resentful creature," she spat. "You are filled with envy at the pride our master has for me."

"Is that what you think?" Kagura's eyes were practically bugging out of her head. She should have known better than to look to Kanna for an ally. This was by far not the first time she had attempted to change her sister's views about Naraku. She didn't mind killing, but to be a slave? To do whatever it was that the baka told her to? Kagura refused to be a victim.

Kanna turned away, trembling with barely suppressed rage. Briefly, her mask of blank numbness had slipped, displaying what she really thought of her dark haired sibling.

"So you really want to go on being ordered around your whole life, not doing a thing about it?" Kagura looked incredulous. "Inuyasha and his companions will not be defeated easily, and there is no way to find peace with them. As your sister I should do the right thing and put you out of your misery right now." The ghost of a smirk graced her features.

Kanna clutched her demonic mirror, though it shook in her clammy hands. Kagura was being serious, and that frightened her. The demon woman had power far superior to her own, after all. _Should she try anything, Naraku will avenge me, _she told herself. Though would he go as far as to bring her back from the Land of the Dead?

"I'd take you down with me," she assured her, fierce. "Be gone, Kagura!"

Plucking the feather adorning her up do once more, Kagura mounted the now enlarged version, ready to speed away from this so hated place. Her enchanted feather was not just a way of transportation, but an escape. Never did the demon woman feel as free as when she was sailing through clouds, the wind whooshing in her ears.

"Be glad I didn't kick your sorry ass." And with that she was off; up, up, and away, far away. Hopefully Kanna would not have to deal with her for at the very least a fortnight.

"Bitch," and Kanna picked up where she had left off, down paths she'd never walked before. She was just going to have to trust her gut on this one, although her sister's meaningful words were ringing in her head like the chiming of bells.

* * *

**With the gang...**

Inuyasha was an expert tracker. As the Mitsukai Sparkles had worn off and his sense of smell had improved once more, it would be easy to sniff out his older brother. If it weren't for the snow layering everything within a twenty mile radius, Sesshomaru would have been found all ready. But this was not the case.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Exclaimed Shippo from a few metres away, riding on Kirara with Miroku and Sango. "I thought you said you could do this!"

Inuyasha rose, as he had been on all fours, trying to pick up the taiyoukai's scent. "Shut up, runt!" He pointed a clawed finger. "You talk big but you're just a little guy. How 'bout you get over here and find Sesshomaru's trail, huh?"

The kitsune's tail quivered, and he crossed his arms obnoxiously. "Just saying," he grumbled.

"And why is it I must be found, Inuyasha?" The deep voice resonated through the snowy field, catching every one of them off guard. The group gaped, dislike and even fear filling most. Sesshomaru strode toward them with his head held high, not bothering to look at anyone besides the hanyou who was his younger brother and rival. Jaken trotted along behind his master, the staff of two heads swinging in his grasp as he tried to catch up to the majestic dog demon.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head reproachfully. "Sesshomaru," Why hadn't he been able to sense his brother's presence nearby? Was his nose failing him once again or was it simply paranoia that had him in its grip? The taiyoukai was the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment, but the hanyou forced himself to remove his hand from the hilt of Tetsusaiga. It was Sesshomaru they'd been looking for, after all! Why should it matter that he had found them instead of the other way around?

The answer was that it made them all feel inadequate and unprepared. Sesshomaru had the advantage of surprise and this didn't help to boost their confidence in their own abilities. Kagome wondered why they all felt so uncharacteristically nervous when they had run into the demon lord many times before this, and had even beaten him a few times. At last she came to the conclusion that they were all a little jumpy because it was the first time they were all fighting together, not a member of the orignial gang missing, since the final battle against Naraku. One person, Rin, had even joined them! To her dismay Sesshomaru had not really looked her way yet.

Sesshomaru darted forth, quick as a whip, so that the space between the two demons was reduced to mere inches. "Explain, half breed," he ordered.

"We're not here to pick a fight, Sesshomaru, though I can tell your itching for one," Inuyasha chuckled darkly, holding his brother's amber gaze with more fierceness than he really felt. "I've got some questions and you've got the answers. That's all there is to it."

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as if contemplating what the hanyou's reaction would be if he decided not to cooperate. "And if I refuse?" he questioned, and the group got the distinct impression that the taiyoukai was making fun of them.

Inuyasha gave a brief growl, having a hard time controlling the urge to whip out his sword and deal with his brother's arrogance that very minute. "This is not a negotiation."

This made Sesshomaru angry. "Unless your objective is to catch flies, it would be best for you to shut your mouth, I think, Inuyasha."

"You're _thinking _now?" Demanded the hanyou, amused at his older brother's ferocity. He glanced over his shoulder at his companions, contiuning on in exasperation, "What is the world coming to?"

Swiftly, the taiyoukai pulled a dagger from his sleeve, holding the tip to Inuyasha's adam's apple threateningly. "If I were you I would get to the point."

Scowling, he nodded, breaking eye contact. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you know that Naraku is alive once more." His elder brother said nothing and did not remove the blade from his throat. Inuyasha continued, "It's crucial that we know of his whereabouts. Is he strong?"

Sesshomaru was not the type to help others without gaining something for himself in the process. Finally he looked to his young ward who had left him only a few weeks ago. Rin was staring up at him with wet eyes, the mess of emotions she was feeling clearly visible on her pretty face. The dog demon pulled away from the hanyou, instead taking five gigantic steps toward the young girl. Maybe she should be frightened of the taiyoukai towering over her, but Rin found that in fact she was not.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed her head, out of uncertainty rather than obedience. He said nothing for a moment, letting the silence draw out, observing the changes in her physique and glowing skin that meant she was happy. Without him there to protect her.

"You look well," said Sesshomaru, and Rin nodded sagely. The others watched in fascination, but they never got to see what would have happened next. For in the following moment the air filled with the sounds of rushing feet, and suddenly both of the brothers' attention were caught; Inuyasha's furry appendages standing on end and Sessomaru's elfish ears listening keenly. Inuyasha scowled at the musky scent that permeated his smelling.

From the way her peaceful expression had transformed into one of horror, Sesshomaru could tell that Rin was frightened. Kouga had pulled a fast one on them, knowing he himself would not be permitted to join. Instead he had sent his pack to deal with the taiyoukai, the very wolves that had attacked the young girl's village when she was younger, killing both of her parents, and haunting her dreams for many summers afterwards and starting an unnecessary fight.

The wolves gathered into a bunch, rooted to the spot before Sesshomaru and snarling. Saliva dripped from their thick muzzles as they growled.

"Kouga!" Cried out Kagome, flushed, stamping her foot angrily. Among all the upset and pissed off members of the group she was the one who was by far the most furious. Inuyasha grinned at the prospect of the wolf demon being cussed out by the girl he had had his hands all over the night before. By _his _girl, the hanyou thought of Kagome possessively.

"Oh, he's in so much trouble when I get back to him," the raven haired teen muttered. And so began yet another battle, just like old times.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Sorry it took so long, I had a momentary loss of motivation. But the important thing is that I posted! Any ideas would be very much appreciated, as well as reviews ;) Thanks!**

**xox Sacha**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry it took so long with this chapter! I'm having a bit of writer's block. If anyone wants to be a beta to me of some sort; holla :) ****Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

With a loud bark one of the wolves leaped for Inuyasha, teeth bared. The hanyou knocked it aside easily, as if the rabid beast was but a pup, glancing over one shoulder and seeing Kagome staring at him fervently. Her deep set chocolate eyes looked troubled.

"Kagome! Watch out!" he cried out, unsheathing Tetsusaiga, which transformed before them. It was an empty warning, made more out of fondness and familiarity than fear for the girl's well being. They both knew that Kouga wouldn't allow her to be harmed, aspiring to protect her indefinitely, and especially if it was under his power to prevent such a thing! Kagome nodded, their gazes meeting, and took on a defensive stance.

Around them, the others were fighting off the wolves. A whimper resounded through the clearing as Sesshomaru punished a handful of the offenders, slashing them with his whip. Rin cowered, moving closer to Kagome, who was the only one not fighting besides Shippo. The miko felt like she should be, to prove her strength to Inuyasha. She had forgiven him, but the instinct to upright herself and regain her dignity after he had humiliated her was as strong as ever.

The guilt of battling Kouga's pack, turning against members she had bonded with, made Kagome's eyes prick sharply, hot tears gathering her eyes. If only she could speak with Kouga now! Why on earth had he done this? The raven haired girl needed to know what he had been thinking, to assure him that he needn't have put her through such anguish simply to prove his dominance. Despite her frustration with him, she didn't want to argue with Kouga.

Inuyasha seemed to know what Kagome was thinking. He smoldered at her for one brief, single moment. The Tetsusaiga began to glow and Kagome froze, uneasy at what he intended to do. "Inuyasha, no!"

The dog demon chuckled, and the fang dulled to its usual metallic tint. The wolves, who had sensed the danger of Inuyasha's sword, retreated. "Don't worry Kagome. I wasn't actually going to kill them," He told her, "not like they deserve it."

Kagome smiled shakily. "I'm glad." This was so unexpected.

Sesshomaru remained unmoved, watching the pack run away coldly, one hand on the sword at his hip. His expression became calculating, and Kagome sensed that he knew that they hadn't been responsible for the incident. "It appears you have competition," he needled bleakly, a smirk gracing his lips and waiting for his younger brother to take the bait.

Inuyasha did not disappoint. Spitting at the atrocity of the statement, he snapped back, "That mangy wolf doesn't scare me!"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in amusement, opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a tentative Miroku. He didn't seem to feel comfortable speaking to the tai youkai, his mouth pinched as if he had tasted something sour, although his voice did not shake. "Can we please return to the subject at hand? What is it you know about Naraku, Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Right to it, then," he muttered to himself. Kagome shook her head with exasperation, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

Sesshomaru stared Miroku down, looking skeptical. It was because Miroku did not break eye contact that he shifted a little, nodded to himself, and told them everything he knew. "The suspicion's you carry are correct. With his minions and a little outside help from Kikyo, he has found his way back from the Land of the Dead."

The silence stretched out. The birds were flying South and the other animals halfway to hibernation. What seemed to be the only sound was Inuyasha's ragged intake of oxygen, breathing in and out so quickly it was almost as if he were having a panic attack. "How--what are you talking about, Sesshomaru?!"

Kagome took in the hanyou's bewilderment with sympathy. He was trying so hard to hide it, but from the hurt, confused expression on his face and how he stared off into the distance she could see that he was about ready to keel over from shock and outrage and disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Sango prompted the tai youkai, glancing over at the dog demon, anxious on his behalf. Inuyasha was peering off into the distance, still as a statue, as if searching through what he knew of the deceased priestess. Trying to discover if the Kikyo _he_ knew would ever do such a thing. But maybe that was exactly it; perhaps the woman he had known and loved for so long was not the same person he had thought her to be.

Sesshomaru watched the scene before him with an air of thoughtful disdain. "Perfectly sure," he announced, not making eye contact with the taijiya. He couldn't even remember her name; why would he speak to her directly? Rin was the only human that was constantly on his mind. Kagome's name popped up every now and again, but only when in reference to his half brother. "Whether Naraku blackmailed her, won her over, or hypnotized her, is unclear. But that woman had a rather important role in bringing that baka back to life."

Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed a bit at this last statement, but he remained quiet and deep in thought. It was clear to the other members of the group that they were going to have to take control of this situation.

"What else do you know on the subject? And how is it that you found out?" Questionned Miroku, his forehead creased with dread. So it was true. Despite their strongest efforts and all that blood that had been shed, he was back. The monk shuddered, and Sango stepped closer to him, an unconscious move of support.

"It was Kagura who told me," Sesshomaru relayed to them. "He dragged her back with him, you see. She escaped from his clutches for a few brief hours and came to me, told me everything she knew. He has taken on a role that leaves him wealthy and well protected. All ready there has been rumour of killings in the area, young children being slaughtered in the form of a particularly savage youkai with white hair and amber eyes." Here, Sesshomaru looked amused, and he caught Inuyasha's gaze as he continued, "My claws have not been stained with the taint of infant's blood, half breed, and I assume that you would do no such thing. There remains only one other person who would go to such lengths to make you miserable."

His eyes hard, Inuyasha exclaimed, "That bastard! I'll destroy him, I'll shred him limb from limb! But what does the slaughter of young children have to do with me? What is he planning?"

"Now that," said Sesshomaru, "I cannot explain. Kagura has long since lost Naraku's trust; she was unable to confide the rest of that scum's agenda." He smirked a little at the mention of Naraku's unfaithful minion, and Rin wondered why that was. Moments before the wolves of Kouga's Western clan had interrupted them they had shared a connection, swayed on the verge of crossing into some sort of understanding. Now that the main topic for the two brothers' encounter had been addressed the young girl wondered whether she would see such a vulnerable side of her lord again.

"Well, that isn't much help," grumbled Sango, looking disconcerted and pessimistic. She caught Sesshomaru staring at her disdainfully, his gaze filled with amused contempt. Insulted, her brows furrowed and her expression became openly hostile. "Just saying," she glared.

Kagome couldn't help it. She let loose a musical giggle as laughter bubbled up inside her. She grinned over at her friend, who returned the smile and winked. If anyone knew how to put the miko at ease it was Sango.

"I do know this," started the tai youkai, drawing out the anticipation with relish. His mouth spread in what was less a smile and more a baring of teeth. At last, when the tension was nearly unbearable, he stated, "Your actions are being observed closely, and this will prove great to Naraku's advantage. All is not as it seems, Inuyasha. I would have thought you would be able to tell when there is a spy among you."

A shiver passed through the gathering. Inuyasha bristled, clenching his fist. "Oh, shut up, baka. Now is not the time. Who is the spy?" His golden eyes shimmered with suspicion. "Tell me!"

There was a beat of silence, and then Sesshomary betrayed the last bit of information he had. "It is Kanna. She was instructed to watch you and your humans, and has been doing so with great pride. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Sango snorted, tossing her head indignantly. "Oh, how great he wise the man is, with all his wonderful advice!"

"Now, Sango, let's not start something," Miroku chastised her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sango rolled her eyes, but backed down, and held her husband to be's hand.

"Anything else we should know?" Kagome voiced the question burning in everyone's minds. Shippo peered at Sesshomaru behind Kagome's calfs.

"Actually..." Kagome's arched a brow at the suggestive pitch of Sesshomaru's voice. His tone gave off an I-have-a-secret-that-you-don't-know vibe.

"Spit it out!" Cried Inuyasha at last, looking reproachful and completely fed up with his brother's immature behaviour. Wasn't he supposed to be the older one?

"Yes, tell us, please," Rin murmured, looking up into the demon lord's pale eyes meekly. "The anticipation is killing me!"

Sesshomaru held her gaze for a long moment, trying to get a handle on the turmoil of emotions within him. It was the young raven haired girl who had thawed his icy heart. Now if only he could revert to his old ways so as not to feel the wanting for her by his side, that protective streak she brought out in him, the hurt from her betrayal.

Suprisingly, it was the tai youkai who broke eye contact first. "I cannot tell you who it is amidst you who has deceived your trust. That is not my place and you wouldn't believe me, anyway. But what I can tell you is this; the dead priestess Kikyo's most trusted confidante is not to be trusted. It is up to you to figure out who it is I am speaking of."

The group glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes; who was it of their fellow companions that had let them down? Shippo found himself staring at Inuyasha, his expression sour with suspicion, but had the grace to look ashamed when the hanyou glared.

"Whatever," Inuyasha shook his head, shaking off the insult. "We got what we came here to find out. Let's move out."

The others nodded their assent. Leaving seemed like a good idea, before they got too in to depth on the subject of the traitor among them and began accusing each other. They turned, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo mounting Kirara who pounced into a soar. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's warm back, trying not to sink into him too comfortably, thinking sadly upon Kouga's bad choices. They were all ready to leave, everyone besides Rin.

She stayed rooted to the spot as did the grown man before her. Their eyes met, and before she knew what she was doing Rin was running at him and had flung her arms around his waist. Hot tears soaked his haori and the fluffy appendage draped over his shoulder; otherwise known as his tail.

"Oh, Sesshomaru Sama! I am so sorry I disobeyed you! Your memory doesn't leave my thoughts even for a minute through out the day--you are always somewhere at the back of my mind. I want you to know that I am happy--even though I miss you terribly."

Sesshomaru froze, stock still, looking bewildered at such an open display of affection from his ward and a bit embarrassed. Eventually, stiffly, he patted her head. Then, with a more genuine fondness behind the action, he rubbed her back.

"I am not going to pretend to understand the reason you choose to stay with Inuyasha's group--I only know that as a human it is better for you to stay among your own kind. When you are not here it feels like a piece of me is missing, as if I am incomplete. All I ask is that you keep yourself safe, Rin, and that we meet again sometime soon."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all stopped to watch the scene playing before them, Kirara hovering in the air with the three on her back. Kagome smiled softly, a joyous warmth filling her chest and chasing the unhappiness from her heart, if only for the time being. "Look at them," She whispered to the dog demon she was clutching. She pushed aside the sheet of his silvery hair so as to see better, and one of Inuyasha's furry ears twitch. "Isn't it just heart breaking that they are being seperated?"

"Meh," the hanyou grumbled, rolling his eyes. But although he wouldn't admit it, Inuyasha could feel the love, too. At last Rin was released, and she peered up at her old master with eyes full of admiration.

"Thank you," she murmured, walking backward to her friends, who beckonned. "I thank you, Sesshomaru Sama!"

The tai youkai's nod was barely imperceptible, but it was there, and when Rin had finally turned and joined her companions, he clenched a fist to keep from grimacing at the pain he felt from being seperated by the only human he had ever cared for. "Live, Rin. Live and prosper."

And then he was gone, turned on his heel and left. Without waiting for her to catch up, Inuyasha scooped up Rin and he, his load, and the rest of the gang departed.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short, and it took me so long to post this! But I've just been really busy with school and family stress and my social life. orry, folks :S please please please review, it will give me inspiration to write more quickly! And yes, Sesshy was OOC. But deep down he loves Rin, and let's just say he decided to be a little more free spirited on this rare occasion :)**

**xox Sacha**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Wow. It has been almost a year since I last updated this story. I could not be more sorry! Life has been completely insane, dealing with school and friend issues, as well as some family situations--I think most of my dilemmas are resolved now. Or at least for the time being. I also kind of lost my muse for this story, for which once again I apologize ! =( I really have to get back on track with all my writing, starting with this chapter. Some fluff for the InuyashaxKagome loverrrrs, review if you love the pairing and/or me =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

**What happened last in Chapter 32: ****From the way her peaceful expression had transformed into one of horror, Sesshomaru could tell that Rin was frightened. Kouga had pulled a fast one on them, knowing he himself would not be permitted to join. Instead he had sent his pack to deal with the taiyoukai, the very wolves that had attacked the young girl's village when she was younger, killing both of her parents, and haunting her dreams for many summers afterwards and starting an unnecessary fight.**

**The wolves gathered into a bunch, rooted to the spot before Sesshomaru and snarling. Saliva dripped from their thick muzzles as they growled.**

**"Kouga!" Cried out Kagome, flushed, stamping her foot angrily. Among all the upset and pissed off members of the group she was the one who was by far the most furious. Inuyasha grinned at the prospect of the wolf demon being cussed out by the girl he had had his hands all over the night before. By **_**his **_**girl, the hanyou thought of Kagome possessively.**

**"Oh, he's in so much trouble when I get back to him," the raven haired teen muttered. And so began yet another battle, just like old times.**

**What happened last in the previous chapter: **

**The tai youkai's nod was barely imperceptible, but it was there, and when Rin had finally turned and joined her companions, he clenched a fist to keep from grimacing at the pain he felt from being seperated by the only human he had ever cared for. "Live, Rin. Live and prosper."**

**And then he was gone, turned on his heel and left. Without waiting for her to catch up, Inuyasha scooped up Rin and he, his load, and the rest of the gang departed.**

* * *

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

It didn't take long for them to arrive back at the hut; quickly through Inuyasha's forest, where a pair of eyes devoid of colour and feeling watched them. Kanna was in an overall safe position, hidden in the trees (she had no scent or perceptible aura, either, which was a perk) but dared still not follow the group for fear of being caught. She would be no help to her master's cause if she were dead. Instead, she listened attentively to the conversation shared, enough to be informed that they had successfully located Sesshomaru and now knew what he did on the subject of Naraku and his plans.

This was enough, if only for the time being, and as soon as the six and the demon exterminator's neko demon were out of sight, she slipped from her hiding place in the bush and headed a little ways East (Inuyasha and the gang were going North) where she could camp out unsuspicious without being found out. Tonight, when they all were curled up in their beds unexpectingly, she would find the hag Kaede for some much needed communication between the two--concerning the old woman's undead sister, of course.

Everybody was relieved to have arrived back at the village in one piece after the dangerous situation with Sesshomarou they had this morning dreaded. Of many, this man was most certainly a dangerous youkai--and each and everyone, surprisingly including Inuyasha, were grateful for the knowledge on their nemesis they had gotten out of the day's excursion and for having collected the information with such little trouble from who had otherwise always been a threat and/or nuisance to them. None were happier than Rin, however, for the way things had played out; she'd gotten to see the taiyoukai practically considered a father figure to her, receive his forgiveness if not the approval of her having left him.

The two of them had even embraced! She entered the hut and headed straight for Kohaku, eager for him to rejoice with her in the success she'd had in dealing with matters with her past master, and simply glad to be in his presence after they had been separated all day, in general.

Kagome, on the other hand, did not feel so very cheerful. She was relieved to know more of the facts about Naraku's position, his actions (however ghastly they may be), and awareness of his spy among them. But stronger than this crumb of comfort was the worry she had of his next move, whatever it may turn out to be, and the nightmare about him she'd experienced only a few nights before. By no means were they safe or in any position to feel too confident, any of them, and unknowing the plans of his that were almost surely going to be directly put into play was nerve wracking indeed.

On top of all that, she was still unhappy with Kouga. Angry, exasperated, and disappointed were only three of the emotions she felt about the conduct he'd shown, through his pack members no less, today. How could he have put them all in danger like that? Hadn't she made it clear that without provocation the six of them and Kirara would most likely leave the taiyoukai in the same shape in which they'd left for their mission this morning? In the tree where they had shared their first kiss--many more after that, too--she mulled all this over, head of raven hair in her hands and a sigh resonating from her chest.

So much had changed in the past year. The last _two years, _really, but it had been a long time since Kagome had grown accustomed to her double life in searching for the shards of the Shikon No Tama, so being here in the feudal era for the most part weeks at a time felt as natural as going to school used to, now. What she wasn't as used to was the man drama she was currently dealing with. Kagome never had had much experience with boys (not unwillingly, on their part, to be sure) and now found herself with the problem of two men competing for her heart. Add in what she was discovering about the person that was herself as she matured--that she'd been capable of ditching Ayumi and Yuka, her best friends since playschool, however self-absorbed and immature they may sometimes be; the love triangle (more of a circle, really) she'd gotten involved in along with Ayame, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kikyo--and the pissed of fear and discouragement that Naraku would need killing a second time, and she had a lot on her plate.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the thick trunk of the tree, giggling softly yet pouting in unpleasant surprise at the same time when a bit of snow from the branches overhead slid down the back of her jacket. What on earth was she going to say to Kouga? If she knew him the way she thought she did, he would apologize, earnest as ever, for having upset her. But the self-righteousness she knew that he was full of and his protective need of keeping her safe would restrain him from truly understanding what it was that he had done wrong. Everything was so simple to Kouga.

You protected the ones you loved and stood by them, or rather, depended on others beneath your command to guard the object of your affections if you were not being permitted to join the expedition. That or you experienced the loss of ardent companionship for taking chances and leaving your friends vulnerable, as he had with the slaughter of members of his life and tribe by Naraku. She couldn't trick herself into accepting the err in Kouga's judgement--too much had been risked and could possibly have gone wrong due to the way he'd gone behind her back. But she no longer wished to be angry with him, either. It wouldn't be easy to get over what had happened and let bygones be bygones, especially because she hadn't yet confronted him about his action.

Not to mention since Inuyasha, Kagome had been dealing with some major trust issues, and having one of the people she adored and trusted most screw up so blatantly was a big deal to her. However, if she could forgive the hanyou for letting her down, breaking her heart, and nearly driving her to commit suicide, she could surely find it in her heart to pardon dear Kouga. Expression thoughtful as all this passed through her mind, Kagome came to her decision and attempted to slide down and from the tree in which she had been seated.

The technique wasn't really working as well as she had planned, feet dangling a few feet in the air instead of planted firmly on the ground, slippery as it was, like she'd intended. "Damn," the seventeen year old cussed, looking over her shoulders left and right in search of some form of aid to help her out.

She didn't see the person who wrapped their arms around her midsection and gently hauled her down, however, even as she'd been scouting for the whereabouts of some sort of assistance. "Thanks babe," she smiled softly to herself, her tone directed thankfully at the person who must be Kouga. "Don't know what I would do without you."

Turned out, though, that said person was _not _the wolf demon Kagome was equally fond and irritated with. Inuyasha placed her on her feet considerately, amber eyes frowning at the miko's assumption of who it was that had accommodated her. He transformed the scowl adorning his features into a friendly smirk, with a bit of effort, however, when the girl turned to face him. Kagome's surprise at seeing none other than the half demon before her was great, but not as great as her embarrassment at the term of affection she'd used. "So sorry," she stammered, averting her eyes and blushing wildly, "I didn't know!"

"Not to worry," Inuyasha told her, for more than anything else he wished things not to be awkward between she and him. He smiled, a bit hesitantly, although it faded a little when she stepped pointedly from the grasp of the arms in which he'd unconsciously held her captive. A sharp pang worked its way through him at the nervous way she held herself in his presence, apples of her cheeks red, and staring at her shoes. "Although I don't know how you could make a mistake like that, Kagome. Me and that mangy wolf have absolutely nothing in common."

"That mangy wolf and _I_," she corrected automatically, then glared, good naturedly, when the sentence registered fully. "Inuyasha!" Though Kagome had to laugh at her own silliness; and once Inuyasha was chuckling as well she found that she could raise her eyes and look him in the face. Their gazes met and locked. Kagome found herself shivering, and not from the cold, although this was also a factor toward her trembling.

Inuyasha noticed--lately he always picked up on details, the little things about her and that she did.

Although Kagome could recall a time when he'd been so dense as to be blind toward the growing attraction between Sango and Miroku--and they were getting married now! The recollection made her smile even more, and as it was probable that the look of amusement on the girl's face was no longer due to the little joke they'd just shared, Inuyasha's brows raised curiously. Telling himself that he was never going to know what his favourite and most loved human was thinking about with a shake of his head, the half demon settled on removing his haori and wrapping it loosely around her exposed neck and throat. Kagome could only stare.

Not so very long ago something of the like would have made Kagome's heart swell with joy, fondness, and appreciation for her older companion. Now Kagome found that it made her the slightest bit uncomfortable and confused, despite the warmth it brought to her spirit. "Inuyasha..." Dark eyes wide and unfathomable, she lifted her hands to discard the article and return it to its rightful owner. Inuyasha stopped her by covering her smaller and more delicate, feminine hands with is own clawed ones. The skin to skin contact sent a jolt not just through her hands but her whole slimly curvaceous frame.

"Please don't," Inuyasha's voice was flat, not filled with emotion the way he was really feeling inside, but their was an earnest glint in his dissertation of her. "I know what you're thinking--" at Kagome's look of critical disbelief, he laughed at himself, mirthlessly, but carried on to say, "'Kay, maybe I don't. But hear me out. There's something really important I need to tell you; and you need to listen."

With a sigh that was heartfelt, Kagome nodded, staying rooted to the spot but tensely, not at ease as she'd been before they'd managed to break the ice at the beginning of this encounter. "Sure," she told him, pulling away slightly. "But there's nothing you can tell me that I don't already know or haven't already heard, Inuyasha. You must be aware of that." Her tone was serious, although not unkind, and the dog demon took this therefore as an opportunity to tell her what was on his mind.

"I know how badly I treated you," he began, from the heart, doing his best to maintain eye contact, although it felt like Kagome was making an effort to do the exact opposite in avoiding his. To get his point across and ensure that she knew how very sincere he was being, he cupped her chin in one hand and elevated her face so that she was looking into his. "You have to know how completely, utterly sorry I am for all that I put you through. I know that I've said something similar to you before, Kagome, I know that you're not taking me seriously; but I wish that you were. I so regret the things I did to you--as well as those I didn't take initiative to. Will you ever be able to find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kagome sighed again, and the sound of it was enough to almost break Inuyasha's heart. "I have," she informed him, tears in her eyes at the honesty of it. "I do--you just don't get it, Inuyasha! Things won't just go back to the way they were before. It's not possible. I have a boyfriend now, who I like a lot. Maybe even love; and you are much too confused about your feelings about love in general to be sure how you feel about me!"

Inuyasha couldn't help feeling stung, a little offended. "That is complete bull shit, Kagome, and you and I both know it." His arms were crossed but there was a certain desperation to his tone, in the graveness of his countenance. "_You_, in love? With _______Kouga_? _That's _what's not possible."

Kagome gasped, from pure disbelief of the things he was saying and hurt of pride. "How the hell do you know that? You think that just because I loved you at one point that's the way I'm going to be stuck feeling forever?" He didn't know that this was exactly the case, wouldn't come to know it if she had any say in the matter. Kagome's love for the hanyou was as strong as ever, much as she tried to oppress it. But he couldn't think that a simple apology would revert things back to the way they'd been, no matter how many times he repeated it or how genuine he was being.

She loved him, yes, despite his arrogance, the wrong he'd done her, all the bad qualities Inuyasha possessed. But she was not a rebound girl--and was it just her, or had he only began to have these feelings for her after seeing her in the arms of another? Did she not mean anything to him, was she not worth a confession of love and desire, except when belonging to one of his most competitive and bitter rivals? And he hadn't even owned up to any intensity of ardor! Much as Kagome wanted the half demon in her life, as her love, somehow she knew better than to get caught up in the emotions he awakened inside her, in the impulse of his feelings and opinions.

Inuyasha glared, let down and hopeless, but not more than he was hurt. Lest he show any weakness, he would lock all this away, as he had always been taught would do him for the best. "I never said that," he objected, injury in his voice. He wasn't allowed to finish before Kagome, wrapped up in the unfairness of his expectations of her willingness, cut him off.

"That's very true, Inuyasha. But let's not pretend you never thought it. You chose Kikyo, and even after you returned and cast her aside, apologies on the tip of your tongue, you did the same thing over again. You didn't just hurt me--you hurt Kikyo, too!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened with shame, and he had nothing to say in his own defense. He himself still didn't know or understand why he had chosen Kikyo over Kagome when it was really the latter he'd been in love with all along (granted, not ALL along, like the first year they'd met, but for the most of the time they'd spent getting to know each other).

Honestly, it came as no big surprise that Kagome should dwell on this fact. The subject of his indecisiveness, the role of deceptor he'd played, practically a two-timer. He didn't blame her, but his honour, however diminished it was now, wouldn't allow him to give up on the girl so easily.

"I'm not trying to justify what I did," he told her, forehead furrowed and pacing back and forth. "But c'mon Kagome, you can't honestly tell me you're choosing that despicable excuse for a guy over me. Don't make me laugh," this with a violent chortle just for effect--he was trying to antagonize her out of the decision she appeared on the verge of making, the only way things were able to be accomplished in the world of youkai. "That's such a joke! He's just using you; Kirara and Shippo would make a better couple, and you know it!"

That last comment was the final straw for Kagome. Face flushed, with ferocity now instead of meek shyness, she untangled the makeshift, fire rat haori 'scarf' from around her neck, shoving it into the hands of a very disgruntled hanyou. "Kind of like the way that you used me?" Her voice was cold, but the words burned like a slap across the face to the one receiving them, Inuyasha. He stared, amber orbs huge with angered amazement at her aggression, panic at the situation he had caused to be blown out of proportion.

"Kagome," her name on his lips was but a stutter, uncharacteristic, but meaningful on the older teen's lips. Before he could finish his sentence, however, make her belief what was the truth--that she truly was the only one in the world for him, his soul mate in every single way--the honesty that he'd never meant to hurt her or make her cry, she had spun around and was storming off. Only pausing in her departure to add, "By the way, if it wasn't for Kouga, and because of your lack of compassion or loyal integrity, I would be dead. Think about that." Before entering the hut and slamming the door, strongly signifying that he was not to be welcome inside for what was sure to be more than a little while...

* * *

**A/N: There we go, another chapter up! I'm going to upload another tommorow, since I've got so much time on my hands being sick and all... might as well make use of so much free time, rite? Hope you guys liked that one. Let me know in a review, pretty please! I quite enjoyed writing it. holla to LIL C because I luv heeer ! and haven't answered her PM yet. but will do.**

**... WHY WON'T FF/MY LAPTO****P LET ME SPELLCHECK? ...**

**Thanks guys**

**xox Sacha**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait! I've been I'm in France for the next six weeks, going to Holland, and Germany for the meanwhile, too, so though I have been and will be writing a lot during this time it will be difficult to update! Sorry =( Of course I've got to say THANKSTHANKSTHANKS to those who reviewed! You guys mean the world to me. So many people are just adding to faves and story alert without ever having commented, which makes me sad a little, even though I enjoy my current stats right now as well :) I'm glad anyone's reading this story at all, so s'all good !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, just the plot of this fanfiction that I came up with.**

**

* * *

**

The Hanyou's Betrayal and Kagome's Broken Heart:

As soon as she entered, Kagome was questioned about her tear streaked cheeks and red eyes.

"Dear Kami!" Sango exclaimed, startled by the look of her friend's sorrow. She moved to get up from her comfortable position by the hearth, joined by Shippo, Kohaku, and a concerned looking Rin. Neither Miroku or Kaede were anywhere to be seen.

"Whatever is the matter, Kagome?"

A pitiful look from the miko, however, the faintest shake of her head, and Sango knew she didn't want to talk about it. The demon slayer continued toward her anyway, coming closer to her friend as their three younger comrades looked on, up at them, trying to figure out whatever could be the source of Kagome's sadness. To Shippo, only name word came to mind. _Inuyasha._

"It's nothing, Sango, really," Kagome protested, encased in the older girl's arms, and biting her lip to hold back a new flood of tears.

How could he have said those things to her? How could she have said those things to _him_? Her anger at Inuyasha was too great for her to give in to the slight regret she was feeling, go out and apologize, and make things right. But Kagome had a feeling that until she did, or at least until she forgot about their unpleasant encounter and the hurtful words spoken, she would be miserable.

Sango arched a brow, for she didn't believe her friend in the least. "Tell me later?" Kagome agreed.

"Where's Kouga, Sango?" Kagome asked when the taijiya she considered a sister had released her. Turned out he was in the back chamber, the one they had been sharing as a bedroom together for the past few weeks. Kagome wasted no time in heading to that area of the hut to speak with him.

Kouga was seated on the ledge of the bay window at the back of the small room, chin on his fist and elbow propped up on his knee, staring at the floor in deep thought, appearing a little anxious. When Kagome found him like this, her expression of defiance softened a little-and the unhappiness her fight with Inuyasha had filled her with sought to be remedied, or at least improved, in the circle of his arms.

"Kagome," he rose to his feet, taking a careful step toward her, expression a little hesitant.

She allowed him to crush her to his chest in a tight embrace and stroke a raven curl off her forehead before stepping back and looking up at him. Hugs and kisses later. First she should address the dilemma of his earlier actions, for they could have had serious consequences for the whole lot of them, indeed.

"Hey."

Her voice was low and weak, obviously far from joyful, which Kouga didn't understand until he glanced down into her face, surprised to find her eyelashes were wet and a stray tear was dangling off of her chin. He wiped it away.

"We need to talk. It's serious."

Now that didn't sound good. Kouga nodded, returning to his seat on the ledge, trailing her behind him by the hand. She sat down, also, turned toward him so that their knees were touching but their torsos were a handful of inches apart. "

You know what this is about, right?"

Kagome wasn't sure she would be able to handle lecturing him on the wrong he had done if he cared so little as not even to realize or remember. Kouga nodded, solemn, for he did know what this was about-it was all that had occupied his mind since the others arrivals and the silent treatment acted out toward him, during Kagome's absence, unknowingly spent with Inuyasha.

"I do."

Now that all traces of her tears had gone away, Kagome felt a little more like her usual self (not that she hadn't felt like herself during all those months of crying over Inuyasha). Her tone and temper sharpened a little at the recollection of the events of the day. To say the least, she was not happy with her boyfriend at the moment.

"You know how much danger you put us in, Kouga? Not just me, though I would have thought that would faze you a little, but the others, too?"

The question was more rhetorical than anything because right now Kagome was really just ranting, not expecting the answer Kouga gave next.. He closed his eyes, briefly in regret, or so the priestess hoped. He _should _feel ashamed of himself.

"I know, I know, Kagome," he looked so worn and upset that the priestess took his hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb, but still awaiting silently for what would come next in the explanation he was in the process of trying to give.

"I can't justify what I did-I guess I could have been the cause of someone getting really hurt," the wolf demon looked sad at this. "But would you believe me if I told you that the only reason I sent my pack after you guys was because I was scared for your safety? You wouldn't let me take care of you, Kagome."

This caused her to sigh deeply, something she seemed to be doing a lot of for the last few months. Since Inuyasha. Kouga had improved the deteriorated state of her heart, this was true, and Kagome therefore found that at this moment, sitting and discussing this important issue with Kouga, she didn't want to think about the hanyou that had so not long ago broken her heart. It still wasn't fully healed, after all.

"I know," it was her turn to say. She clutched his hand harder, letting him know how much she appreciated the intention. "But... it just made things worse, love," she cocked her head to one side, looking grave, but obviously willing to be forgiving. The image of mercy.

Kouga took the lightness of his woman's expression as a good sign. "So we're okay?" He asked, hoping to be able to looked relieved if and or when Kagome responded with a positive. "Things are good between us? I truly never meant to screw things up. I never mean to I'd do anything to take back my actions, if I could, just so I wouldn't have put you through so much distress. You understand that, right?"

Kagome nodded, forcing a smile. "Sure," she told him, doing her best to make it feel as if it were so, inside. "Sure we are." She stood up, offered him her hand and pulled the wolf demon to his feet, too. "It's just a little thing, really. We can get past it. As long as it doesn't happen again." She looked at him pointedly now. "Mmkay?"

Kouga smiled, with a genuine authenticity that warmed Kagome's heart a little, made him look like a heavy weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. "It won't," he assured her, entwining their still connected hands together. "Promise. Don't you even worry about it."

That sounded good to Kagome. Only, if the situation had been dealt with and a warning given to Kouga, why did everything not feel all right? She would have expected her reconciliation with him to erase all of her present worries away, if only for the time being, or at least push them to the back of her mind, but found that this was not so. Deep down, for Kagome didn't want to let it show in case Kouga assumed her unhappiness still revolved around him and what he'd done, the wounds Inuyasha's words had left were still smarting.

Boy, what a day this had turned out to be. Their group may have overcome some obstacles, found out a little on the subject of Naraku and the so called 'spy' among them, but certainly hadn't lived up to the outcome she'd expected. Didn't nearly measure up to what had been her anticipation.

However the miko, after years of practice in which she had had to hide her love for Inuyasha, was good at disguising her feelings. "Okay," she agreed, satisfied enough with her boyfriend's apology and the promise he had made to make things up to her. She swung their interlocked hands between them, glanced up at him and flashed a weak grin. "I'm holding you to that, I hope you know."

Kouga led Kagome from the room slowly, returning the smile she granted him with a slow, sly one of his own. "Oh, I do. I plan to have you thanking me until you're red in the face," he told her, teasing, but with a husky edge to his voice that let her know he was being serious. "You're going to love me forever."

Kagome hit him, not too roughly, in the ribs. "Baka! I already do," she assured him, laughing a bit at this other, more perverse promise he was making, unconsciously to the both of them raising her hopes and physical want of him.

What she had replied was true, too; over the past two years since the day they'd first met and Kouga had told her he was in love with her he had claimed a special place in her heart. The affection she felt may not be as intense as either of them wished, or as it had been for the hanyou who had betrayed her trust, for that matter, but it was still there and very real. Kagome couldn't imagine living without Kouga in her life now; and it mattered not whether he was to be her partner throughout the course of her years or a friend she would have affection for indefinitely, just that he was a part of it.

Kouga chuckled, pleased by her reassurances, and laughing at how cutely she had expected her smack to hurt him. "That softens the blow, then," he kidded, poking her stomach. To which she swatted his hand away, smiling, but even so not in the mood. She wasn't in a bad mood, per say, but Kagome's cheerfulness wasn't as full fledged as it may appear to be, either.

"Glad to hear it," was all that she replied, looking smug, but innocently so, and sliding the paper screen door open so that they were in the main room of the hut once more.

Only to see that about all of its inhabitants were sitting and watching them expectantly, their worries about the couple obviously put at ease by the sight of the two lovers hand in hand. Kagome blushed a little, for some unknown reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Inuyasha wasn't present, she noticed vaguely, wondering at the back of her mind where he had went. Catching herself thinking about him though, the raven haired teen stopped herself mid thought. _Good, _she thought with grim approval, remembering the fight that had played out between the two of them not thirty minutes earlier. _He's not really welcome here until he improves his act, anyway. And the way he treats people, namely Kouga and I, for that matter. _

Seeing her best friend reconciled with the person who loved her but who had despite this let the priestess down, the hint of a knowing smile tugged at Sango's lips. "So you two made up." It wasn't a question. A picture was worth a thousand words, and it was obvious to everyone that Kagome had decided Kouga was worthy of being forgiven. "I'm very glad."

She was, of course. All Sango wanted was for Kagome to be happy; happy the way she was, the soon to be wife of Miroku. He may be a lecher of a monk, but head over heels the way he was for her, Sango had no doubt that he'd pull through and be faithful and loving to her in the way he had learned to become when he was a married man.

Kagome smiled at the taijiya, pulled Kouga along with her toward where the others were seated near the fireplace, and sitting on his lap whilst he leaned back against the stone frame of it. Each of her soft hands was laced into either of his, her head against his chest and thighs touching his, Kouga's arms wrapped around her midsection securely.

"Indeed, indeed," she replied, smiling gratefully at Sango for the faith she'd had that the two of them would persevere as a couple. "I'd be shocked and devastated by a scenario where we wouldn't. We're too compatible with each other, long lasting, right Kouga?" To which he responded most fervently.

"Oh yeah," came his answer immediately. "More than that. Meant to be together forever until the end of all time is more like it, babe," with a quick kiss on the lips.

Kagome sincerely hoped this was the case. When he'd first become a part of her life, when bringing her to the wolf caves, she hadn't been sure it was a good idea for them to get involved. It would be leading him on-make him think she was ready for a relationship, which at the time she hadn't been, so soon after having her hopes and dreams of being with Inuyasha crushed and demolished. But the wolf had boded his time well, taken care of her when she needed someone most. Put up with the pining of her heart for somebody that wasn't him, the depression, that time she'd yelled at him for beating up human formed Inuyasha.

Truth be told, she didn't deserve him. Besides rare fuck ups, when it came to boyfriends, Kouga was as good as they got. Though, remembering her confusion as to who the majority of her love belonged to this morning before the group's departure and her hurt and anger at Kouga's mistake this afternoon, Kagome could not in good conscience agree with what he said. She wasn't sure how long their relationship could last—if it would, even. She loved him, for sure, and she wanted to be able to tell herself that she was _in _love with him.

But was she really? This was the sort of question, when it came to Kouga, and actually, Inuyasha too, for which Kagome had no answer. When no reply was made by the young dark haired beauty, Kouga began to look a little concerned. "Kagome?" He questioned, stroking her cheek gently to get her attention. "Are you well?"

Kagome snapped out of it, only to find Sango staring at her, looking grimly knowing and a bit worried, too. Kouga had glanced down at her and was trying to catch her eye. She smiled at him reassuringly. "Yep," she told him, "Perfectly fine, if just a little tired. Most likely forever, you're sure right!"

The lines in Kouga's forehead creased in a frown, which he hid behind a tender grin and a nod. Hadn't she forgiven him, though? what did she mean by what she had said? _Most likely? _

Shippo was snoozing on his stomach, tail flicking restlessly despite his dormant state, lulled to sleep by the entrancing crackle of embers and heat from the fire. Rin and Kohaku were much too busy talking to care anything about participating in the adults conversation, although Rin, with the intuitiveness she possessed, guessed that more was emotionally the matter with Kagome than the seventeen year old was letting on.

Sango seemed to perceive this, too, exhausted as she was. It had been a long day. "Ooh, you know what will relax you, help you to get a good sleep tonight?" she asked, with the sole intention of getting out of Kagome what it was that was bothering her. Kagome shrugged, looking to her friend questioningly.

"I don't know," she responded, as this seemed to be what Sango wanted to hear. "Do tell, though, won't you?"

Sango sang, "Hot spring!" And in one sudden motion all three of the girls in the room had jumped to their feet and were grinning with enthusiasm, chattering away about the enjoyment of a nice evening soak. Kouga shook his head with a chuckle, patting the confusedly mewing Kirara, who had been startled awake by the girls' not so thoughtful, high pitched shrieks of delight. Shippo, despite a slightly more frantic twitching of his tail, remained motionless and conked out.

Kohaku simply stared. Rin's cheeks were flushed pink excitedly at the prospect of a night time swim, her curtain of dark hair swishing back and forth as she sauntered around with the two elder women who were working on locating their weapons in case of some potential threat, shawls to guard them from the crisp outdoor breeze that would surely attack on their way to the hot spring, and in Kagome's case the towels she'd kindly thought to give to Kaede a while back.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" This from the youngest of the three, Rin, squealing happily. "It's been ages since I've been to one-and without the guys always hanging around, we'll be able to get in some real legitimate girl talk," and twirling round as if to prove just how glad she was of the idea.

Butterflies worked themselves through Kohaku, then a shudder. Would he be a subject of discussion among them at some point during their time alone together this night? If yes, what about him would they, but more especially Rin, have to say? The prospect of being a girl talk topic brought a blush to the boy's cheeks; but not nearly as much as did the thought of pretty little Rin at the hot springs, scantily clad or perhaps not wearing any clothes at all.

After slipping on her shoes and having Kagome throw her hair up in a messy bun, Sango glanced at her younger brother, then raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What's got you?" She asked, referring to the crimson shade of his face. "Breathe, Kohaku, breathe!"

Kohaku glared, although he didn't put much malice behind it, and got to his feet too, embarrassed. "Nothing," his tone was short and lower than it usually sounded. "Just the heat of the fire, it's making me woozy. I have to go," and turning without another word to retreat to the darkness beneath Kaede's makeshift table, where his sleeping mat lay. "If I'm asleep before you all come back, goodnight," and then closing his eyes to signify that he considered these last words the end of the issue.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango just looked at each other, eyebrows nearly at their hairlines, and broke into raucous, barely restrained laughter.

"Mmkay," Kagome grinned, directed at Kohaku, who ignored this. Exchanging a look of evil accordance with Sango, they two crept closer to him, slowly, until they were towering over his form, which was huddled beneath the sheet of his thin mattress and turned away from them. "Nighty-night, then, little one," and then they leaned down and kissed him smack on the cheek as a goodnight, the added over-exaggerated smooching sounds making the boy's ears go red.

After Kagome had pulled away, Sango did this too, until at last Kohaku acknowledged them, and wiping his face grumpily, albeit rather flattered, with his sleeve, finally replied, "Good night!"

Rin watched this with amusement, biting back giggles at her friends' mischief and Kohaku's reaction. Although if she was being completely honest with herself, Rin felt a little jealous that she had not participated too, though this had been her own decision because she had been a bit nervous as to how such a move would be taken had she dared.

Then they were on their way. Sango worrying briefly whether Miroku might be nearby and might somehow discover their intentions and the lot of them indecent, too. Kagome and Rin's enthusiasm about her idea, however, erased practically all of this fear.

"It's been sooo long," exclaimed Rin, linking her arms with the two older girls as they walked in the direction of the spring. Sango knew in which direction it was from her fiancé, for it was where Miroku had brought Kohaku for his cleansing; physical as well as spiritual, and to relax and get to know each other better.

"Right you are," Kagome mused. "_Too _long."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing we're on our way," Sango grinned, and Kagome and Rin thought so as well.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Hope that was enjoyable! Sorry, not much happened in this chapter. Must be a little irritating. Sometimes I forget where I left off the previous chapter and then just kind of write whatever comes to mind =P I've still got a plot going in my head, though, so I hope you all don't mind. Thanks for reading :) Please review.**

**xox Sacha**


End file.
